South of Houston Street
by nellie12
Summary: Kurt is an NYU student who is pleased with the way his life has turned out. He left Lima, now getting to enjoy living in NYC with a boyfriend he cares for and a job on Fifth Avenue. Everything is running smoothly; that's until his new friend Rachel's younger brother Blaine turns things upside down. AU. Roommates rewrite. badboy!Blaine. Anderberry.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

**South of Houston Street **

A/N: Here's the Roommates rewrite I told you guys about today. I actually wasn't going to start this soon but I had time on my hands. Things have changed you will notice, but, the major story line is the same. Feel free to finish reading Roommates if you are now because I will be deleting the stories I'm discontinuing this weekend. Also, please provide feedback in the Review section. Thank you guys.

(The title is based on the neighborhood they live in = SOuth of HOuston Street, or SoHo.)

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Prologue**

Kurt looked out the restaurant window as he pulled his hand away from his boyfriend's clutch. This night turned out to be entirely different than what he had planned for it to be. When Charles told the blue eyed man that he made reservations for one of their favorite French spots in midtown, Kurt wasn't exactly expecting to go there and get disappointing news. He felt his boyfriend reach across the table for his hand once more and shook his head no, looking back down at his plate and pushing it away.

"I've lose my appetite."

Charles sighed before rubbing at his temple. "Kurt."

Kurt placed his handkerchief on the table and looked around the restaurant. He gestured to their waitress that he wanted the check and his boyfriend stared at him.

"Kurt," Charles repeated.

"I can't believe you dragged me here to say something you could've said to me over the phone, Charlie. This is really insane." Kurt pulled his wallet out as his blond boyfriend stroked lazily at his scruffy chin. "I went out of my way getting the apartment ready, hoping that you'd be coming home now but—"

"Ok Kurt. Think about how selfish you sound right now—"

"How selfish _I_ sound?" Kurt asked, pointing his finger at his chest. "This," he said with a sarcastic laugh, sitting back against the seat. "This has to be a joke."

Charles looked around to see that they were attracting a crowd. The other patrons of the fancy restaurant quickly looked away once they realized he'd turned toward them.

"Thank you," Kurt said to the waitress, dropping some cash on the table and turning to grab the beige Ralph Lauren windbreaker jacket he brought to New York with him from Ohio after high school. She stepped away to give them their space, and Charles rushed to grab his jacket and follow his boyfriend.

"Kurt, wait," Charles said as he put his arms into the sleeves of the jacket. When they got outside, he grabbed the younger man's wrist and turned him around. Kurt's face clearly stated that he didn't want to be bothered, but the 20 year old pressed on. "I didn't want to fight with you, baby. Can we talk about this?"

Kurt bit his tongue so that he wouldn't say anything he regretted. "To be frank with you Charlie, I just want to head back to my apartment so that you can get the rest of your things. I have class early in the morning and tonight was a waste of my time."

Charles didn't let go when Kurt tried to walk away. "I don't understand why you're mad about this. You should be happy. I'm chasing my dreams, baby. I'm going to be able to give you everything you ever wanted."

Kurt looked up into the dirty blond's brown eyes. "If you opened your eyes, you would see that all I wanted was you, Charles."

He rolled his eyes and looked away, finally dropping Kurt's arm. Kurt shook his head and started to walk the direction of his Lower Manhattan home. "We were fine the way we were, at least I thought so. I don't understand why you think it's a good idea to leave school and chase an _idea_. Nothing about this is concrete."

Charles walked slowly behind him. "I don't think it's fair for you to tell me what to do, Kurt. I'm a grown man and this is the situation I'm choosing to make. Nobody tells you how to live your life."

"You don't need to because I'm not doing anything that so heavily impacts our relationship," Kurt said. He stopped walking and turned to face him. "Whenever I do something I have the both of us in mind. We've been together for a year. We're a team."

"And to better our team, I decided that I'd join this agency so that I can get a great part and help you get to where you want to be too. School isn't for everyone—"

Kurt stopped him. "I understand that. But if you're doing something for the team don't you think you should discuss it with the team instead of making it about yourself, like you always do?"

Charles looked at him.

"And I never asked for you to help me get where I want to be, Charles. I just want you to be my boyfriend. That's all."

"Well I can be your boyfriend, and I still would love to be your boyfriend, but I can't live with you and Santana anymore. I want us to be ready for this—for any changes. I may have to leave for weeks or even months at a time, baby."

Kurt smiled. "Now we have to cover your rent because you're deciding to leave, but yet you don't see how _shitty _a situation you've put us in? Two college students paying the rent of a four bedroom apartment in _expensive_ as fuck New York City…"

"No," Charles told him. He shrugged. "I'm sure it'll be easy to replace me. There are a lot of people looking for roommates nowadays Kurt. And we're going to be fine, baby."

Kurt ignored him, facing front and walking away again. His boyfriend resumed.

"I love you, you know that. Before you know it, we'll be at premieres together and I'll have a place of our own where we can do whatever we want." He smiled and jogged a bit to catch up to Kurt, taking his hand. "Imagine a world where we make love to one another without Santana interrupting to ask where you put her curling iron."

Kurt led the way across the street. "That's easy to imagine now that you'll barely be around."

Charles smiled and pulled the shorter teen back into him, kissing his soft lips. Kurt tried to calm down but he was still pretty agitated, and his boyfriend could sense it.

"I love you. Everything is going to be ok, I promise. And I'm sorry about this but it'll pay off. I'll show you."

Kurt nodded once Charles grabbed him by the chin; the two looking into each other's eyes. "Fine."

…

From Rachel:

_Mom put more money in the account. Not a ton of it but it'd be enough to get a place closer to our schools. Well… my school preferably. _

From Rachel:

_Have you been looking for places? Anything inexpensive? _

Blaine rolled his eyes at the message. His back hit the lockers and he bit his lip as the kid on his knees undid the drawstrings of his sweatpants. As the boy started to blow him right there in the locker room of their Brooklyn boxing gym, he typed out a reply.

To Rachel:

_How in the hell would I find anything inexpensive in Manhattan, Rach? And if I look for apartments, they're going to be uptown. I suggesst yyou find somethig. _

Blaine pressed send without proofreading and without caring honestly. He laced his fingers into the boy's hair as he looked into the aisle, making sure no one would walk in.

Sure, Blaine loved boxing. It was one of his favorite things really. But what he _adored _was coming to the gym and sparring with the newbies. It was easy to get them on their knees. He wasn't sure if it was because they all seemed to be curious—they all wanted to know what it was like to have a cock in their ass maybe, or if he was just that irresistible.

Maybe it was a little of both.

From Rachel:

_Why do you have so many typos, grammar Nazi? And I'm going to handle operation: apartment search. Our lovely grandmother wants us out of her house like yesterday. Actually, she wants you out. I just hope you're more respectable of our new place, especially if we have a roommate. A roommate or our landlord would never take the bullshit you put grandma through. _

Blaine started thrusting in and out of the boy's mouth. He read the message and ignored it, turning the phone off and closing his eyes.

"Just like that, kid. Yeah…"

…

Santana yawned loudly as she walked out of her bedroom. Her slippers dragged against the hardwood floor until and as she entered the kitchen, she walked straight to the coffee pot. Kurt smiled at her and looked back down at the laptop he worked at.

"Good morning to you, too."

"Where's your asshole boyfriend?" Santana grabbed five sugars and ripped one open. "I figured he'd be here so I'm getting my caffeine early."

Kurt sighed at the thought of Charles. He hated himself for letting him stay over last night, but the makeup sex was so important. "He's still asleep. I actually need to be getting ready for classes but I thought it would be best to post on the NYU boards about our new room vacancy before I leave. 'The sooner, the better' they say"

Santana slowly turned around as she drank the hot liquid. Her eyes landed squarely on her roommate, demanding answers without speaking in only the way Santana Lopez could.

"Charles is moving out," Kurt told her in a monotonous tone.

Santana remained silent.

"Apparently he's signed on with this huge talent agency and if things take off, he'll be moving to Los Angeles. So," Kurt took a bite of his banana and continued. "In order for us to get used to being apart, he's decided to move in with his sister."

"In other words," Santana finally spoke. "He's going to be dirt poor because he quit his job and won't be able to pay his share of the rent, so he's moving out." She rolled her eyes and sat at the kitchen island with Kurt. "How did he even sign with a talent agency when he has very little talent? The boy takes a good picture, I'll admit that. Way to go. That doesn't exactly equate to movie roles."

Kurt ignored her. "I'm upset about him making these decisions without consulting me."

"And I'm upset about you moving someone in without consulting _me," _Santana said. "I don't want any strangers in here going through my things."

Kurt looked at her for a long while. She was definitely calling the kettle _black_ right now. "How else are we going to be able to afford to stay here, Tana? I'm not paying for three rooms while you pay your one as always."

She swallowed her sip and ran her hands through her hair. "Where are you posting?"

"The NYU boards. I'm sure someone is looking for a roommate around the school."

She bit her lip and thought. "I can ask that really hot chick… the junior. Do you remember her name?"

"Dani?" Kurt questioned. "I don't advise you move someone in here that you like. Look what happened to me. Think long and hard about that one."

Santana shrugged. "Well. Keep me posted." She stood up and went back to her room, _Property of a Wise Latina _coffee mug in hand. Kurt finished typing out the ad and clicked 'post'.

…

**Two NYU sophomores looking for a roommate:**

**Huge 4 bedroom apartment in SoHo - $920/room per month. Near subway. Utilities included. Cable & internet ready. Laundry room in building. Security on ground floor. Must pass a background check. Please no perverts or psychopaths or people who don't know who Marc Jacobs is. In order to apply, call Kurt Hummel at (212)555-0419**

Rachel finished reading the ad and turned to her brother who was sprawled out on the sofa. She cleared her throat again.

"Were you even listening?"

Blaine nodded. "Sounds great to me."

Rachel looked back at her MacBook when she realized Blaine had no idea what she was talking about. "I guess I'll read it one more time—"

"I heard you," he said, sitting up. "And from what I heard, it said 'Two NYU students looking for _a _roommate', as in singular, as in _one _roommate."

Rachel reread it and hummed. "But it says they have four bedrooms. They go to my school and it's probably really close to the campus."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well I go to school all the way uptown. The least you could do is move to midtown or something."

Rachel pretended not to hear that. "This Kurt kid… I think I know him. He's friends with Santana. Ugh, she's such a bitch. Told me to shut my Jewish trap when I asked the professor a question."

Blaine snorted.

"Anyway he seemed cool enough and he and his roommate only posted this ad a couple days ago. I think I'll call."

Blaine lay back down as his older sister dialed away on her iPhone. "Whatever. It's not like I have a say in this anyways."

…

"Oh? You answered! Hi! My name is Rachel Berry and I saw your post on the NYU boards… if I sound super eager it's because I really am. I was hoping that you didn't have any other applicants interested in the spare rooms. – This is Kurt Hummel, right?"

Kurt rubbed his eyes sleepily as he sat up in bed. It was hard to keep up with the voice rambling at him on the other line. After looking at his alarm clock, he saw that it was a little after 7 in the morning.

_Psychopath alert. Psychopath alert._

"You do know what time it is, right?"

It was quiet, but then the girl laughed nervously before responding. "I'm sorry! I just wanted to contact you before I got started with my day. In fact, I called you several times yesterday and got no answer. Anyway, I took an extra class and my time seems so limited. This is Kurt, right? I really need a place for my brother and me—my brother Blaine."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Brother? I'm sorry but we are only offering one room."

"Oh I'm sorry… I didn't know—"

"And yes, sorry. This is Kurt."

"Ok," she continued. "But yes, I didn't know the fourth was being used—"

"Well, it isn't," Kurt cut in. "It's just that my current roommate and I aren't one for a crowded place so we just leave the spare room open. We do occasionally use it when a friend stays over but, you know what they say. Three's a crowd. Four's not an option."

Rachel was waiting outside for her younger brother who'd just started his freshman year at Columbia. He had his boxing gloves draped around his neck, hanging down over the front of his torso. His duffle bag was over his right arm. She was happy that he had boxing. It kept him out of trouble as of late, but even that wasn't enough to help him make smarter decisions. Blaine still tended to party, he still tended to have different guys in and out of his bedroom, and their grandmother deserved better than that. The pair had been living with her since they were moved from Pennsylvania around 13 and 12 years of age and now at 19 and soon to be 18, it'd been quite some time. Grandma was getting older. She needed her peace. Blaine was giving her zilch of that.

"We really need a place, Kurt. He and I are well behaved," she half lied. Sure she wouldn't be an issue but Blaine on the other hand… Blaine was a different story. All in all, Kurt didn't need to know that. "He doesn't go to NYU like we do but he is in school, pre-med at Columbia University, and we'll stay to ourselves and not bother you at all. We won't bother you or your roommate."

Kurt rubbed his temple. It couldn't be that bad. He had seen Rachel around campus and though she had no fashion sense she did seem friendly and didn't come off as a bitch like that other roommate of his. "How about we meet this weekend and talk about it. My roommate and I will talk and maybe when you and your brother come over we can have everything settled?"

Rachel squealed as her brother jogged down the steps of their Brooklyn home. "Yes! Thank you so much. I know nothing is finalized but, but thank you. We can't live under my grandmother's roof anymore. I'm turning 20 next year and enough is enough. It's just time to get out."

Kurt smiled, understanding completely how wanting to be free felt. With him being 19 himself, having that freedom he craved for so long was exhilarating and fulfilling.

"I hear you, Rachel. See you then."

…

From Charles:

_I miss you Kurt. Can we do something please?_

From Charles:

_Let me come over today. I know you miss me too baby. _

Kurt rolled his eyes at his phone as Santana walked up behind her roommate, peering over his shoulder. "I love this balcony. I had sex on this balcony."

Kurt looked up from his phone and then turned to her. He realized that she wasn't going to recant because she was serious, and slowly, the boy went back into the apartment.

"So," she said as she followed. "You say that this is Anderberry and her brother, huh? If he's as much as a drag as she is I'm fucking moving out."

Kurt smiled as he sent the message. "According to her, they stay to themselves. I don't think living with her will be that bad because she's—"

"Annoying?"

"No—"

"Yes."

Kurt looked at her. "Ok maybe. But I was going to say that she's the studious type that stays in her lane. Plus, I could make her my next makeover test dummy. I work at Saks Fifth Ave for crying out loud. This is fate."

To Charles:

_Actually I'm interviewing a couple people for the free rooms with Santana. We're busy._

From Charles:

_Told you it wouldn't be hard to replace me. :(_

Santana laughed and sipped from her beer. "I hope she annoys the shit out of you the most."

The doorbell rang. Kurt looked at the Latina and smiled, taking a deep breath.

"That must be Rachel and Blaine. Here goes nothing."

"Yay." Santana pretended to be excited as the two of them walked to the door.

Once Kurt opened it, he gave a friendly smile to the two. Rachel looked semi-presentable. She had long brown hair with her bang trimmed neatly—outfit a little too loud for his liking, but he could appreciate the form fitting pink dress she wore. It was really cute. The multicolored jacket though was just… _It's a no from me_, Kurt thought.

Her brother had wild curly hair that was tight to his head. It looked as if you could pull a lock up and it'd be five inches long but once you released it, it'd be back down to an inch. He wore a black hoodie under a puffy grey vest and tight black jeans. He looked almost _bored_ for a second—that was until he laid eyes on Kurt who stood in the doorway with a friendly smile.

"Damn," Blaine said; his eyes hungrily raking over Kurt's body. He bit his lip, about to comment on the hips his gaze had fallen to when his sister intervened.

Rachel elbowed him in the gut; an action that made him begin to cough. He caught his breath and scowled at her while Kurt and Santana raised an eyebrow at the two.

"Hello! My name is Rachel Anderberry, and this is my younger brother Blaine. It's a pleasure to meet you both…" she trailed off when she saw Santana.

Great.

"The pleasure is ours," Kurt said. Santana rolled her eyes at that. The pleasure was solely Kurt's. "Please come in."


	2. Chapter 2 - The Tour

**South of Houston Street**

A/N: I've been asked to keep the stories here on this website by a number of you so I won't delete it. Instead, I'll indicate in the summaries that they'll be discontinued. I hope that's cool?

Enjoy this installment please :D Thank those of you who have decided to stick with this for doing so. When I tell you that the small notes of support mean the world, I mean just that. Much love. Besos.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - The Tour**

"Can I take your coat?" Kurt asked Rachel as she stepped inside. The girl nodded and gave a polite thank you as she shrugged it off of her shoulders. Blaine walked in after his sister and moved aside so that Santana could close the door. He watched her walk off and put his hands in his pockets, looking back at Kurt. As Blaine enjoyed the view, his slightly shorter sister moved directly in front of his face.

"Don't. You. Dare."

Blaine looked at her and smiled before his eyes found Kurt again. He bit his lip as he took in the skinny jeans covering long legs before he was being pinched on his muscular bicep. "Ouch! Rachel!"

"Listen to me because I'm only saying this once," Rachel said sternly—and she looked so much like their mother when she got like this. Blaine rolled his eyes away before she poked him this time, reclaiming his attention. "Kurt is a nice guy who I would really like to be our roommate. He isn't just some conquest and he isn't one of your little tricks. I'm asking you—no, I'm telling you to treat him and Santana with respect."

Blaine smirked. "Wait… that's Santana? The same Santana that you said hates you? You're asking me to respect someone who disrespects you…?"

"Do you want to go back home to grandma? Because if you want to be a brat, you don't have to move out with me."

"Ahem," Santana cleared her throat as she stood over by the couch. Kurt joined her a second later, giving the siblings an odd look. "Would you two like to join us at some point today?"

Rachel faced them with a wide smile, not missing a beat. "Yes! Sorry about that." She gave her brother one last look of finality before walking off. Kurt smiled at her and gestured to the couch.

"Please, have a seat. Um, can I get you or your brother anything to drink?"

Blaine walked over as Kurt looked up at him. He shook his head no, taking his vest off as he sat down beside his sister. "I'm fine."

"I am as well," Rachel told him. Santana looked between the two of them as Rachel put on her best show smile and her younger brother didn't bother hiding his boredom. "We can get right down to business."

Kurt smiled back, taking a seat. "Excellent. So I will start off by telling you each a bit about the two of us." He gestured to Santana. "As you know, Santana and I are both NYU students. My major is in Business with a focus of Fashion Management—"

"And mine is Performing Arts," Santana cut in. "We're both in our second year and actually moved to New York together from Lima, Ohio."

Blaine looked from Santana back to Kurt. She continued to talk about whatever she was talking about while Blaine focused on the man across from him. Yes, Rachel told him not to, and yes, he knew that he shouldn't, but Kurt was the sexiest thing he'd ever laid eyes on. He looked at the boy's tall brown hair and then down to the bluish-grey eyes, noticing by the way his lips were moving that he was now speaking.

"…explained on the phone, Santana and I are only used to rooming with one other person. However, we know that the two of you are in dire straits so we were willing to open the spared bedroom for your brother…it's Blaine, yes?" Kurt looked at the younger teen and the boy stared at him. Blaine smiled softly; hazel eyes just about holding him hostage.

"I would answer you but my sister says I'm not allowed to speak."

Santana looked at Rachel who sighed heavily. Kurt smiled and sat up straighter.

"His name is Blaine. That's correct."

"Well," Kurt continued. "We're willing to do that for you two. Can you tell Santana and me some more about you guys? Do you work? Are you in school full-time? Anything else you feel is important."

Rachel cleared her throat. "Well as you two know, I go to NYU as well, in my second year just like the both of you. I major in business too, my parents idea," she said with a forced laugh. Blaine rolled his eyes at it and Kurt wondered why. "Blaine is pre-med at Columbia and we're both A students. He's in his first year—"

"Can I speak for myself?" Blaine asked, turning to face her. "I promise I won't embarrass you."

"Why won't you let him speak?" Santana questioned suspiciously.

Rachel shook her head no, not wanting to make a big deal. "Go ahead, Blaine."

Her brother rolled up the sleeves of his hoodie as he faced the two across from them. "I'm not going to lie to either of you. I'm not a saint. I'm turning 18 soon. I like to party. Sometimes I have one night stands, and I tend to drink a bit. Nothing too crazy, though."

Santana smiled at Kurt. "I love him."

"I just got out of a relationship with a guy I mistreated," Blaine said. "When I think about him I'm a little moody because I know I messed up a good thing, so if I get weird don't think I'm being a dick on purpose."

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Oh. You're gay?"

"I am," Blaine told him. He looked at Kurt and then licked his lips. "I didn't always know but I'm certain now."

Rachel closed her eyes, hoping that Blaine wouldn't say anything to screw this up.

"My sister though," he resumed. "Rachel is a good girl. She's focused and driven, and passionate. Sometimes she plays her show tunes too loud and spends 10 extra minutes longer than I feel is necessary in the bathroom, but she's responsible, and when she makes a promise she keeps it. I may be a bit of a mess but my sister does hold the both of us together."

Kurt hummed, looking at a shocked-faced Rachel and smiling. "That's… that's good."

The girl took over now. "I'm currently single and I pretty much stay to myself. If I'm out with friends, I won't invite them back here without running it past you two, but I'm usually just stuck in my room studying. My parents want me to finish school a year early so that I can join in the family businesses, so I won't have much of a social life."

Kurt looked at Santana. Family businesses?

"I on the other hand have tons of time for social activities," he said, staring at Kurt. "I love to meet new people, try new things..."

"He has a boyfriend, stumpy. Cool your jets," Santana said. Kurt blushed and looked away, immediately cursing himself for blushing. He could still feel Blaine's eyes on him as his best friend resumed. "We have no problem as long as you both respect our space. Kurt and I stay to ourselves as well, and if anything is coming up, we'll let you know too."

Rachel nodded.

"So, about income," Kurt began. "What is it that—"

"If you're late on the rent I'll cut the both of you."

Kurt looked at Santana. Blaine smiled but Rachel didn't.

"I was saying…" Kurt shook his head and tried to get back on track. "What is it that you two do? $920 a room each month is very expensive, almost $2000 between the both of you and outside of our landlord running a background check, he's going to want to see paystubs proving that you have a steady income."

"Neither of us have jobs but we're more than able to pay for our rooms. We don't have any paystubs but I brought bank statements."

Santana looked up from the magazine she'd taken to reading. Blaine's eyes were fixed on Kurt, and the blue eyed teen worked on ignoring him. "How exactly does that work? What are you like… trust fund babies?" Santana questioned.

Rachel forced a smile. She didn't want to be judged but—

"Our parents are loaded," Blaine said nonchalantly. "Dad owns most of Chester, Pennsylvania and Mom is CEO of one of the largest International companies in entertainment. We barely see them but we're swimming in cash, so that makes everything alright."

Rachel looked at him. "You could've left it at our parents are loaded, Blaine."

Kurt cleared his throat. He would've never guessed that to be the truth, but judging a book by its cover never got anyone far.

"Nothing wrong with rich parents," Santana said. "Look. I'm sure Kurt has already made up in his mind that he wants you two to take the room. Rachel, you're an annoying sack of Jew but you're really sweet, and Kurt has a soft spot for super sweethearts. And Brian, you're eye candy so—"

"It's Blaine—"

"Great." She tossed the magazine away. "My point is, I have rules, and if you're going to live anywhere around me, you're going to follow my rules. 1: Don't touch my marijuana. It's medicinal and I need it. 2:," Blaine started laughing as Rachel's eyes went wide. "Don't go in my room. If I want you in there, you probably have a vagina, a fat ass, and boobs I want to put my face in between. Seeing that neither of you fit that description, don't go in my room."

"Santana," Kurt said in exasperation. She only continued.

"Don't ever, ever cancel or delete anything I DVR."

"We'll be on our best behavior," Rachel promised. "And I know you aren't a fan of me, Santana, but you won't even know I'm here."

Blaine caught Kurt's eyes and winked. The older teen smirked and looked away, standing to his feet. This kid was probably going to be a handful. "We'll give you a quick tour of the apartment before I take you down to the landlord's office. He'll take care of all the finances."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Rachel stood up and hugged him tightly. Kurt smiled, patting her head.

"Don't mention it. C'mon."

…

"Since your sister claimed the first room, I guess this one is yours." Kurt gestured around the bedroom with arms outspread and Blaine followed him inside, giving a look around. "This is the spare that is rarely used, except for when we have company. My stepbrother has stayed here from time to time when he's in New York. Santana's cousin a few times. My boyfriend's friends. Nothing crazy though."

Blaine nodded, going to sit on the bed. He bounced a couple times. "Am I allowed to get rid of the shit in here or is it owned by the landlord or something?"

Kurt went to lean against the bookshelf. "You can ask Mr. Lassiter that when we go downstairs but I doubt he'd have a problem. He can probably sell all of this and make some cash and that's all he really cares about."

Blaine nodded, looking Kurt up and down. He smiled.

Kurt rolled his eyes, looking away. "Listen kid, you're cute and all—"

"Kid," Blaine said with a laugh. "I know I'm turning 18 soon and to a college sophomore like yourself I'm just a baby, but I'm just as 'grown' as you are, Kurt."

Kurt nodded. "That's fair. Sorry. Blaine," he corrected. "Listen. I need it to be said that I'm in a serious relationship, and have been for a year now. It's cool that you're single and I'm guessing a bit of a player," he trailed off when Blaine laughed a little and smiled himself. "But I'm not interested in doing the whole flirty thing with you. I would like to keep our status as amicable roommates if possible."

"Yeah," Blaine stood up and looked around the room. "It's definitely possible. Besides, my sister chewed into me about the way I stare," he said, facing Kurt and looking him up and down again. "I don't want things to be awkward between us. You're really, really gorgeous."

Kurt nodded, not sure if his part was understood at all. "Um. Don't worry about it. Do you have any other questions?"

Blaine smiled. "What's your boyfriend's name?"

Kurt laughed and looked away. "Any serious questions, I meant."

"That is serious."

"Charles."

"And you love him?"

Kurt nodded.

"He loves you too, then."

Kurt wasn't sure if it was a question but he nodded again. Blaine licked his lips and looked at him.

He was really sexy. Kurt could tell the teen was muscular underneath the sweater like he participated in some sort of sport. His dark hoodie hugged his body, and the black jeans he wore were fitted nicely as well. He had earrings in each ear, and on his hands Kurt could see tattooed music notes. He realized that as he checked the bad boy out, Blaine moved closer. Like really, really close.

"Have you ever been unfaithful?"

Kurt noticed Blaine's eyes locked on his lips as he took a step back. "Never have, never will be."

"You're quick to say the word 'never', Kurt."

"Remember how just a minute ago I asked you not to do what you're doing this very second?"

Blaine put his hands in his pockets. "I cheated on my ex. He hated me. Wouldn't talk to me for months. I just got him to talk to me again a few weeks ago."

Kurt nodded. "That's why I don't cheat. But, you grow up and you learn, right Blaine? That's a part of getting older."

"For sure," Blaine looked down at Kurt and smiled. "I'm an A student, too. I learn my lessons for the most part."

Kurt looked away from him and walked over to the window that overlooked the lower Manhattan neighborhood. "I hope you like the room. If you have any other apartment related questions, you should ask now before we walk down to Mr. Lassiter."

Blaine approached. He stood behind Kurt, hands going to his hips. "I _love _it."

Kurt shook his head and smiled, turning around and facing the boy. "Do you know how easy it would be for me to go out there and tell your sister that Santana and I have changed our minds? Because if you want to be a creepy, perverted little boy, I can do that without a problem."

Blaine laughed and took a few steps back. "Sorry, Kurt." He licked his lips. "I have a match tonight though, so we should get a move on it."

Kurt fixed his clothes, otherwise ignoring him.

"Maybe I can get your number so that we can start on the whole 'amicable roommate' thing," Blaine said.

Kurt smirked, walking past him. Blaine bit his lip and followed. Living here would probably be a lot of fun.

…

Santana ended up going downstairs with the Anderberrys because Kurt needed to take a call from his boyfriend. Blaine put his hood over his head as he stepped off the elevator, and Rachel pulled it off of him. He rolled his eyes at her and followed behind the Latina in her V-neck sweater and purple skinny jeans. After a couple knocks on Mr. Lassiter's door, he invited the three of them in.

They had a short chat about building policy and rules and regulations. The landlord could tell that Blaine hadn't paid attention to most of it; whatever it was on his phone was more interesting apparently. Still, he spoke clearly and concisely and walked them through paperwork, adding the siblings to Kurt's lease.

Santana watched the fat stack of cash Rachel pulled out to pay with and her eyes widened. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad thing to have to hang out with these two brats.

They exited the office and Santana walked each of them to the exit, saying hello to the guard as she passed.

"Ruiz, these two will be moving in…"

"Next weekend," Rachel said happily.

"Yeah," Santana added lamely, trying to care. "This is Rachel and her younger brother Brian."

Blaine glared at her. "It's Blaine."

"You know what I meant."

"Pleasure to meet you both. Welcome to the building," he told them.

The three walked outside and the crisp, New York in autumn air hit their skin. Santana wrapped her arms around herself.

"So how are you doing this? Moving truck or?"

Rachel nodded. "I'll probably have one of Blaine's friends help us move everything in. What time should we be here?"

"As long as you don't wake me up before noon, I don't give a shit."

Blaine pulled out his cell phone. "Give me your number so we can call you and tell you we're on our way."

Santana laughed, taking the phone. She put Kurt's number in and saved it as such, handing the phone back to him. "Good luck getting my number, hobbit. Call Kurt." She turned to Rachel now. "I'll have the keys made on Monday and I'll give them to you in class. Capiche?"

"Sure," Rachel smiled. "Thanks for everything. We're excited!"

Blaine smiled down at his phone before pocketing it. "See you next weekend."

"Uh huh." Santana turned away without saying goodbye and went back into the building. Rachel hopped up and down excitedly.

"YES! This is GREAT!"

Blaine started to walk off towards the subway. "I'm going straight to the gym to get ready for my match. You'll be there?"

Rachel nodded, still happy. "I'll be there. Be safe! I'm going to the library now."

Blaine stuck his thumb up and kept walking.

…

**From Charles: **

**I still want to see you.**

Kurt took some of the popcorn from Santana's bowl as the two of them watched a dumb, not scary horror movie. Both were too lazy to turn the channel, and watching dumb movies was better than writing the papers they each had to do. He reached for his phone after his roommate told him it vibrated and read the message.

**To Charles: **

**I know you do. Tomorrow is good for me. **

**From Charles: **

**It isn't good for me. I have an audition. **

Kurt sighed. "This boy is impossible."

"Charlie, huh?" Santana asked rhetorically, knowing well it was him. She wasn't a fan but respected that Kurt and Charles loved one another. "I'm not sure why you bother replying."

"Because if I don't, he'd probably just show up here."

"And you'd let him in," she said. "Which is also as dumb as you replying to him. Put the boy on timeout. He's been a dick."

Kurt shrugged. "I'm still mad at him but if I was trying to pursue my dreams and he yelled at me, I'd be sad too."

Santana tried not to roll her eyes. "He's full of shit. Why mess up a good thing? He was in school and had making steady money at the club. He's taking chances and that's great but the whole telling you that it's for you thing is bullshit."

Kurt didn't reply because he didn't know what to say.

**To Charles: **

**I have a lot of school work to get done tonight and a shift tomorrow afternoon. **

**From Charles: **

**Let me come over tonight and help you with that school work. I'll bring take out.**

Santana rolled her eyes now. "You're definitely about to invite him over aren't you."

Kurt looked at her as she ate some popcorn. "Just for an hour or two. I'm not letting him fuck me though."

"Ha."

"I'm not."

"Did you tell him about Blaine yet?"

Kurt replied 'ok' to the text and then faced his best friend. "Blaine? What's there to say about Blaine?"

Santana turned to face him and smirked. She reached for her beer. "Um. You do know he was undressing you with his eyes from the time he walked through that door. If I wasn't a lesbian he'd definitely get the ass."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "You're a thot. He's gay anyway."

"He invited me to his boxing match tonight—while we were in the elevator."

Kurt looked at her again. "He boxes?"

"Apparently. His little ass. Didn't know that was possible but, I guess he's good."

Kurt hummed. "That's good for him. Anyway, I'm not telling Charlie anything. He'll get all worked up over nothing and you know how he is. Besides that, I had a chat with Blaine and he said he'd be more respectful towards me and my relationship."

Santana smiled. "Oh? When was this?"

"When I was showing him the room."

Santana smiled.

"He's used to getting what he wants, I can tell. He's going to have to accept the fact that there's an exception now."

Santana high fived him. "You tell him, Hummel."

"You and your sarcasm."

Santana smiled. "Well, since you have your booty call—I mean, boyfriend coming over here tonight, I'm going to stay the night at Lydia's."

Kurt smiled at that. "When are you going to admit that she's your girlfriend."

"Ah, ah, ah," Santana fixed her boy shorts and looked at her best friend. "All we do is watch TV Land and scissor. A girlfriend would get a date or two and introduced to the family. Now, have fun with Charlie tonight, but not too much fun."

"Yeah, same for you and Lydia." Kurt smiled and looked back down at his phone. His mind went back to Rachel and Blaine for a while before he sighed, reaching for the popcorn bowl and watching the movie alone. Hopefully, they made the right choice with their pick of roommates.


	3. Chapter 3 - Man of Your Dreams

**#SoHo**

A/N: I hit 80,000 words written for June. I'm thinking I'll get a Fave Reds pack of Starburst and party like it's 1999. I was turning 9 in 1999. That's how I partied. Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter 3 - Man of Your Dreams**

Blaine was forty minutes into his English class when he began to grow restless. His foot tapped against the tile of the floor, and the incessant noise garnered looks from his fellow classmates in the Columbia lecture hall. As the professor continued to ramble on about the paper they were to write, Blaine looked up and glared at them until they looked away; facing the older woman at the front of the class. He groaned and sunk lower in his seat. Truth be told, Blaine had a hard time sitting still after long periods of time. It was a good thing that his chemistry and calculus classes kept him challenged with things to do. English was a bitch. It was twice a week for two hours each session. The class was as easy as ever—Blaine could write a paper in his sleep. It was just hard for him to stay still and stay focused in this _fucking_ class.

The professor went into detail when one of the freshmen present asked her to elaborate. Blaine rolled his eyes because that would get them more constant chatter for another 10 minutes. He considered starting on his science assignment that'd be due on Thursday—starting two days early would give him more time in the gym. He and Rachel were moving their things to the new place on Saturday and he wouldn't be able to spend as much time as he'd like working out. Although Blaine was still pretty beat up from his match on Saturday night against another welterweight named Paul Jones, he couldn't wait to get back into the ring. He was undefeated because he worked hard and put his hours in, but in the time between his last match against Jones and the one before that, Blaine had slacked off quite a bit. He'd been fucking around more with the other guys in his late grandfather's gym—sneaking off to the locker room and messing around instead of focusing on getting ready for the match. Because of it, he'd taken some pretty hard hits that Blaine Anderson was known for avoiding or at least countering. His body was still as sore as it was the following morning, and now it was Tuesday afternoon. He didn't know if the healing process had even begun.

Blaine knew that if he played his cards right, he'd have a chance at going pro. Rachel often teased him about his wanting to be a doctor who kicked people's asses for a living, but Blaine couldn't help his interests. She meant well, but still he never scolded her for her weird collection of reindeer sweaters. Boxing was a lot cooler than that, and their grandfather had taught him all that he knew. The sport was special to him because of that man. Besides, he wanted to be a doctor when he was older. There was nothing wrong with chasing different dreams when he was young. Everyone should have long term goals and short term goals, he told himself.

Finally, about an hour into class, Professor Ganesh assigned them to their reading. The rest of the students took their literature out, all except Blaine. He'd completed the reading the night before out of sheer boredom, so now Blaine decided he'd take out his cell phone. He scrolled through contacts and wondered who he could bother. His best friend Jeff was at work right now. Jeff worked at this corny karaoke bar in the city and sometimes he did inventory, other times he tended the bar. Blaine knew his phone was turned off because of the teen's crazy boss, so he didn't even bother.

Sugar's name showed up on his _Missed Call _log and he sighed. While an annoying brat, Sugar was one of his closest friends. In fact, Jeff and Sugar would probably be the only _real _friends Blaine made since he and his sister were moved to New York from Pennsylvania. The girl had been behaving differently since she got news of Blaine and Rachel leaving their Midwood Brooklyn neighborhood, and Blaine wasn't in the mood to deal with any high maintenance females. He loved her but he decided against it.

The mention of Rachel made him send her a text. He wanted to make sure that Santana actually gave her the copies of the apartment keys like the Latina was supposed to. She claimed to have forgotten to bring them to their class yesterday and that annoyed Blaine. If a person says they're going to do something, they should do it.

He looked up and around the lecture hall, listening to conversations. As the teen fixed the collar of his shirt, he glanced over into the next aisle and saw his ex-boyfriend look at him. Blaine smiled at him softly. Fallon was one of the only people who could get a genuine smile out of Blaine, yet the blond only looked away.

That hurt.

If it was some form of punishment, Blaine could understand that. He cheated and he was wrong for his infidelity one hundred percent, but he felt that if Fallon was going to punish him even more than he'd already been punished, then he should let that be clear. The wavering back and forth was what bothered Blaine the most. Fallon shouldn't have shown up at the fight Blaine had against Paul Jones on Saturday and left directly after the match was over before they could talk. He shouldn't say they could hang out and then decide last minute that he wanted to change his mind, and he shouldn't be glancing over his shoulder to the back of the classroom if he was going to ignore any attempt at friendliness Blaine would make. It wasn't fair to him. That sounded really ridiculous after all Blaine had put him through but he'd said months' worth of apologies and tried his hardest to let Fallon know how serious he was. He didn't get why the kid was playing games with him like this.

Annoyed and a little frustrated, Blaine looked back down at his phone. He played a quick game of Piano Tiles, followed by a quick game of Flappy Fall, and then finally decided that the boredom would kill him. If this were any other class, he'd be allowed to walk out. It wasn't like there'd be a lesson after the reading. But with Professor Ganesh, the moment you exited the classroom you'd be marked absent. You had to use the restroom before class or after class. She was _that _type. No other professor at this university was _that _type.

As he scrolled through his contacts, Blaine's thumb-swipe guided him to Kurt's number. He smiled, having definitely forgotten that he had the boy as a contact. Santana had given it to him simply because she was mortified at the thought of giving the new roomies her own number, but Blaine didn't mind. It definitely worked for him.

He knew that he shouldn't. Rachel warned him not to. Kurt warned him not to. Kurt spent a lot of their short time alone reminding Blaine that he was in a happy relationship with a great guy for over a year now. Blaine rolled his eyes as he remembered the conversation. It was probably all bullshit. If his boyfriend was so happy, why would he be moving out in the first place? Still, Blaine remembered how he screwed things up for himself and Fallon. He couldn't give a flying fuck about Kurt's relationship, but Kurt was a good guy. He didn't want him to lose what he had if it was such a good thing.

That didn't mean that the status of _amicable roommates _was off the table. He could text him, right? Rachel never said that he couldn't be friends with Kurt. She only said that Blaine wasn't allowed to pursue anything sexual with him, and he didn't want to go against his sister's wishes.

Blaine chewed on his bottom lip as he typed a message out to the NYU sophomore. He could still see the curves on Kurt Hummel as clear as day. It was going to be beautiful hell living with that man.

**To: Kurt [2:01 PM]**

_Good afternoon, gorgeous. I hope you've missed me as much as I miss you. :P_

He hit send and put the phone on his desk, deciding that in the mean time he'd start on that science assignment.

His phone buzzed as soon as he'd gotten his textbook out, and Blaine smiled to himself as he realized that the boy had replied to him incredibly quickly. Only it wasn't Kurt who replied—it was Fallon starting a conversation. Blaine opened the message and read it carefully.

**From: Fallon [2:01 PM]**

_I'm sorry I've been so weird with you lately but I'm trying, Blaine. You probably don't want to hear this but I was so in love with you, and what happened between us I took hard. I care for you still, that much is probably obvious. But I don't know if I'm ready to let you back in. If I do that, I'll just collapse and forgive you and I can't handle being broken again. _

Blaine read it twice and sighed, running his calloused, tattooed fingers through his curls. He looked up again and his eyes found the back of the boy's blond hair before he slouched back in the seat. A third time, his eyes scanned the message and he began to type.

**To: Fallon [2:03 PM]**

_We really need to go somewhere so we can talk about this. I know that I fucked up and you know that I'm sorry. I care for you too and Fallon I swear if you just give me another chance we could really work at this. _

**From: Fallon [2:05 PM]**

_You care for me but you can't even tell me you love me, Blaine. _

Blaine looked at the message. He didn't bother to reply because that much was true.

**From: Fallon [2:09 PM]**

_And I bet you still mess around with other guys. I know you do. The most important thing I've learned about us is that I can't turn a bad boy good. I tried to during sophomore, junior, and senior year. It's time I won't get back and we need to focus on our futures separately. But you know that I care about you and I still consider you my friend. I want to support your fights and your music and everything you do, and hopefully you'll support me as well. Hopefully we can still be close and you can respect that I don't think we're going to be anything other than friends. _

That hurt more than Blaine thought it would.

Blaine needed to go to the gym and fast. The only way to help the anger he felt building up inside his chest was to hit something. Better something than someone, his grandfather always said. His foot was rapping against the floor as he reread the words on the screen and Blaine groaned, looking away from Fallon who glanced back at him and down at his school work.

Friends.

He didn't think that was going to work out for him. He was an all or nothing type of guy, and if Fallon couldn't put up with him when he was at his worse, he wasn't going to be able to stick around now casually as a friend. He had even less reason to now, other than to remind Blaine of how he screwed up.

Months of apologies, of flowers and of gifts, and writing songs to show how serious he was. Months of getting ignored—of sitting back and watching his ex-boyfriend date other guys no doubt out of spite… Blaine didn't want to deal with it. He sucked in a breath and packed his things away. He'd take being marked absent if it meant he could get the fuck out of here and back to Brooklyn to the boxing gym. He felt Fallon's eyes on him as he stormed out of the classroom; wincing at the pain in his body from the fight last Saturday night. Blaine was done with it.

…

"Your phone just vibrated."

Kurt shrugged. "I don't care. Answer the question."

Charles smiled that model smile of his; his jaw chiseled like a Roman god and his strong arms draped over Kurt's body. They both lay on Charles' sister's couch. This was where the dirty blond lived now—with his sister in Astoria, Queens. Somehow, Charles convinced Kurt to skip classes and come over straight after his shift at Saks Fifth Avenue. That was a big deal. The only time Kurt neglected to go to class is if it wasn't mandatory or if he was sick with the plague. It wasn't too often.

The past few days had been crazy for the couple. On Saturday, even though Kurt told himself and Santana that he wasn't going to allow Charles over for sex, Charles came over under the guise of hanging out with his boyfriend and helping him with homework assignments and without much effort, he and Kurt were going at it about an hour into his visit. It was easy for Charles to get what he wanted, Kurt acknowledged. It'd been that way throughout the duration of their relationship. It'd been that way Charles' whole life. He was the only boy of three children. He was the youngest. He looked _so _gorgeous. He was spoiled rotten.

Kurt didn't know why they worked out so well together. It seemed like they were polar opposites—night and day. Burt, Kurt's father, definitely thought so after spending a bit of time with the two. He told his son that he wasn't a fan of Charles' temper. Kurt understood that. Not many people were, but he was able to calm his boyfriend down in ways other people weren't. Sometimes.

It only worked when Charles wasn't too far gone.

Now though, both of the teenagers were perfectly fine. They found themselves sprawled out on the leather sofa; Charles lying on top of Kurt. They were talking, and Charles would kiss his boyfriend every other minute. He wanted to do something but he had an inkling it was going to be an issue.

"Remind me of the question, sweetheart."

Kurt rolled his eyes, and the action made Charles smile deviously. He loved it when Kurt had an attitude. It made for fantastic angry sex. "I asked you where we're going."

"Hm." Charles bit his lip and started to kiss Kurt's neck. The blue eyed teen pushed him away and Charles laughed. "Where do you want to go, baby?"

"You said that you were taking me somewhere if I came over and then I get here and we're watching stupid _1,000 Ways to Die _reruns. I didn't skip my classes to come here and watch _1,000 Ways to Die _reruns."

Charles sighed, though he smiled. "We can go out tonight. I want to be alone with you right now."

"I want to go out."

"Kurt."

"Charlie," the teen said. He pushed his boyfriend away again. "And we're not having sex. Don't think that because you're mistaken."

Charles sat up on the sofa and looked at the TV. "This is fucking ridiculous. Just… put your shoes on. We'll go see a movie."

Kurt's eyes squinted a little and then his eyebrows furrowed. "Wow. Great. You have an attitude."

Charles didn't answer.

"Forget it. I don't even want to go out if you don't want to. Just don't fucking lie and get me over here for us to do this bullshit—"

"What bullshit?" Charles' raised his voice before realizing it and then shook his head, inching away. Kurt shook his head before sitting up as well. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to yell but I don't see how us being together is bullshit."

Kurt was silent as he stared at the television. For him, he could see how this relationship was going to fade away. Maybe Kurt was, as his boyfriend often said, 'blowing things out of proportion,' but he could see the signs. As of late, all they did was stay inside and screw. During their freshmen year, Kurt and Charles would go places. They'd see things together, and Charles helped Kurt to fall even more in love with New York City than he thought was possible. Now that wasn't the case at all. It was as if they'd lost all the magic they once had and Charles was complacent with just being inside and getting off.

They weren't each other's dirty secrets though. They were in a freaking relationship for crying out loud. Kurt hated feeling like that wasn't the case.

"Where do you want to go?"

Kurt scratched at his forehead. "It's fine, Charles. I don't mind the reruns. We'll hang out on Friday at Tana's gig."

Charles stiffened at that, and it wasn't hard for his boyfriend to notice. "Actually."

Kurt exhaled and shook his head. "I'm not even surprised. I don't know what it is but I'm not surprised."

"Since you don't know what it is you should relax and let me explain myself, right?"

_Shut up, in other words. _

Kurt folded his arms over his chest. He found himself wanting to leave, and he didn't want to feel that way but he did.

"I didn't get the part at my audition on Sunday, but the guys liked me a lot so they told my agent about this audition on Friday. If they like me then we'll start filming that same day and we could be on set until like 3 AM."

"Filming what?"

"It's for a body spray commercial or something."

Kurt nodded. "You're ditching Santana's first gig for a commercial? You're moving out and everything is changing so you can become a commercial superstar?"

Charles smirked. "I have to start somewhere, Kurt. If you're not going to support me then I honestly don't give a fuck."

Kurt watched him get up and walk towards the stairs. He shook his head and looked back at the television. "Where are you going, Charlie?"

"Upstairs." Charles stomped off and Kurt turned back to watch the hissy fit.

"Ok…? I guess I'm leaving then."

"I'll be right back down." Charles was at the top of the steps when he said it and the words sounded a bit faded, but Kurt heard him. It was hard to believe he was in this situation, though. Things with his boyfriend had been going really well for a long time but now it was like they were hitting a rough patch.

_Yeah. That's all this is. It's a rough patch, _Kurt said to himself.

Although he considered leaving and going home for the rest of the evening, Kurt decided against it. Sure it would be nice having the silence to sit and reflect—Santana worked a few nights a week and most Saturday nights at this bar not far from their place and Kurt took the time to get caught up on work or rest. But while it would be nice, it would also be scary. Kurt didn't know what he'd think if he had the time to sit there alone with his thoughts, and he was afraid he'd convince himself that he wanted out. You shouldn't quit during a rough patch, though. Things could get smooth again and you'd never know.

After five minutes, Kurt rolled his eyes and reached for his cell phone. He couldn't believe that Charles just randomly went upstairs for no reason at all without telling him how long he'd be up there or most importantly, what he was doing. After all, Kurt did skip class to come here as he reminded the older teen. This was a little more than shitty. It wasn't fair.

There was a message on Kurt's phone from a number he didn't recognize. He raised his eyes at the content of the message before unlocking his phone and properly going to the messaging app.

**From: 19175550815 [2:01 PM]**

_Good afternoon, gorgeous. I hope you've missed me as much as I miss you. :P_

Kurt automatically thought that it was one of his old friends from high school being a troll. There weren't many old friends from high school, but this did seem like something one of the Glee club kids Chandler would do. Or maybe Puck if he had enough to drink and was feeling _bi-curious _again. Kurt had received _tons _of drunk texts from him that were extremely steamy and extremely _gay, _and Kurt couldn't blame him because—_well, _look_ at me _Kurt thought—and it was the perfect blackmail material for future visits home. But this text in particular had been sent at 2 o'clock in the afternoon. There was no way that Noah was that drunk already.

Kurt considered calling the number before he realized that it could've been a complete stranger with the wrong number. In order to help them avoid an awkward conversation, the blue eyed teen thought it best to send a friendly text back.

**To: 19175550815 [4:19 PM]**

_Hey. I don't have your contact saved so I thought that you may have the wrong number. Who are you_ trying to reach?

Kurt sent the message and then looked up at the TV. The _1,000 Ways to Die _marathon appeared to be ending at least. Now, another show that Kurt had no interest in was due up. The theme song began, and having enough, Kurt grabbed the remote, finding an old episode of _America's Next Top Model _that he'd seen probably 30 times. He didn't care though. He'd watch it 30 more times before he'd watch Spike TV.

Charles slowly walked down the carpeted steps. The floorboards creaked beneath his muscular weight as Kurt's phone vibrated against his thigh.

**From: 19175550815 [4:21 PM]**

_You don't have my number saved. Well, before now…at least if you want to save it. Anyway to answer your question so you know I'm texting the person I intended to, I'm looking for Kurt. I'm going to hit you back after my session though. Maybe I'll call you. _

_TTYL gorgeous. _

Kurt quirked an eyebrow as he read the message. Who the hell was this? A session? What type of session was this? They obviously knew him well enough to call him gorgeous but he couldn't think of who it could be.

"Everything ok?"

Kurt glanced up after the strong voice shook him from his reverie, and then nodded, returning his cell phone to his pocket after he shot back a text asking who the person was. He returned his focus to the TV, not asking his boyfriend what he was up to disappearing like that. "I'm fine."

Charles sat next to Kurt on the couch. "I'm sorry for making you come over here but I wanted to hang out. Alone."

Kurt rubbed across his face and took a deep breath, planning his next words carefully. One wrong word could turn this disagreement into a full on argument, and Kurt wasn't the type to back down. Not when he wasn't wrong. "I'm sorry about belittling the roles your agent gets you. I know it's competitive out there and I understand that you have to take what you can get right now." He turned and looked at Charles' whose brown eyes were focused on him. "I'm proud of you, Charlie. Really, I am. My concern is that… you'll get so caught up in chasing your dream that you'll forget about me and our friends too. We've been here for you."

"I couldn't forget about you if I wanted to, baby. You're my world and you know that."

"I guess I don't want things to change."

Charles nodded, though he spoke his opinion on the matter. "Things change sometimes. Things change a lot. That's why I'm trying to keep you close to me."

Kurt looked back at the screen. "If change consists of us only ever hanging out to mess around then it's a change I'm not interested in. I think we're more than that, don't you?"

The blond nodded to his boyfriend as Kurt's blue eyes scanned him for sincerity. Charles realized he must've seemed like an asshole but that didn't change the fact that he wanted to get off right now. Was it his fault Kurt came over in jeans so tight and the pale, inviting skin of his neck on display by way of a low cut, baby blue top? Kurt knew after all this time together that the skin there was Charles' favorite place to kiss. All in all, he could get where Kurt was coming from with this. If he intended on getting lucky, the least he could do was switch it up a little—no matter how boring things were getting between them socially. "Let me take you out to a movie or something. Then on Saturday after I'm all rested up, we can see a show. Anything you want."

Kurt smiled at him now. "You mean it? You won't cancel on me?"

"I won't," Charles told him. He moved closer and wrapped a well-defined arm around his boyfriend's lean body. "I just want to make you happy. So let's get out of here."

Kurt let out a sigh, but it was definitely one of relief. This was what he wanted—the least of what he wanted. They needed to meet half way an d then he'd have no problem supporting Charles through his spur of the moment dreams. "All right."

…

Blaine hit the punching bag with combo after combo. He felt overexerted but didn't stop. Doing this helped him to forget everything about his situation. As he pounded the bag, he forgot about how much he couldn't stand his parents and how much he sometimes hated himself and about how much it hurt feeling so alone. His hair was heavy with sweat; his entire body dripping wet. The shorts he wore hung low on his waist and as he thundered another combo into the bag—the trainer's apprentice standing behind it to shield the blows—Blaine didn't miss the way one of the guys he'd often mess around with in the locker room had been watching him.

He couldn't remember his name right now. The guy dropped his jump rope and smiled as he dropped down to begin push-ups. Blaine stopped staring when the man assisting him cleared his throat.

"That's not what you're here for champ," Elliot told him. "Pay attention."

Blaine took a few breaths and looked down at the tape wrapped around his hands. He rolled his shoulders and went back into his fighting stance, staring at the punching bag. Two jabs and a cross, a shift to the left followed by a hook, and then two more jabs. Elliot smiled as held the bag tightly, trying not to fall over from the impact of Blaine's blows. "That's what Mark Anderson trained you to do, Blaine."

The teen thought about his grandfather as he felt sweat moving down his chest. In the center of the ring, a couple kids were sparring. Blaine's body yearned for a break and he was stupid enough to ignore the request as he hammered another combo into the punching bag. Elliot yelled out commands, and ten minutes later, they called it a wrap.

"You did better towards the end there. Got a lot on your mind?"

Blaine shook his head no, obviously lying. The apprentice knew better than that. Elliot was one of the best fighters to ever come out of this gym and he'd be going up in a title fight soon. Blaine undid the tape covering his hands and flexed his red fingers as the guy who'd been doing push-ups came over with a bottle of water. Elliot watched the both of them and shook his head. The last thing that Blaine needed was anymore distractions after making as many mistakes as he had at the last fight, but he was no Mark Anderson. Blaine's grandfather was the only one that could really get anything through the boy's thick skull.

The other fighter poured some water into Blaine's mouth and smiled at the teen as he closed the cap. "What do you have against the poor punching bag, Blaine?"

Blaine pulled the tape from his second hand and shook his head. "It was a really long day. I'm going to get out of here and head home."

"I was thinking I'd do the same," he told him. Blaine eyed him. This was what Fallon talked about. He didn't even know this guy's name but the kid had previously wrapped his lips around Blaine's dick and obviously wanted more. How could Fallon trust him when he wasn't even trying to change? As much as the fighter hated to admit it, Fallon was right.

Blaine knew he could change, though. He just didn't want to do it for Fallon. It wasn't like he'd give him another chance, anyway. "We should spar together sometime…"

"Omar," he spoke quickly. "And I'd be honored to spar with you, Blaine."

Blaine nodded, walking off to the back. Elliot shook his head.

"You should get back to jumping rope, Omar. Maybe work on that stamina?"

Blaine entered the locker room, thankful for the guy not following him. He wasn't exactly in the mood. Blaine didn't want to do anything but go straight home. His home—well his grandmother's home—was only a block away. There was still packing that needed to be done too, so he didn't bother getting in the gym shower. Instead Blaine went straight to his locker and threw on his hoodie; bare chested underneath. He grabbed his duffle bag and threw it over his shoulder, reached underneath his towel for his phone, and then realized that there was a response from Kurt.

**From: Kurt [4:21 PM]**

_Um. Ok… can you at least tell me who this is?_

Blaine smiled, leaning his forehead against his locker as he tapped at his screen.

**To: Kurt [6:02 PM]**

_Well it's the man of your dreams, of course. I'll give you two chances at a guess in case you get a little over ambitious on the first attempt. _

A few minutes later, a reply.

**From: Kurt [6:05 PM]**

_Since I'm sitting in the same room as my boyfriend and I know his phone number, I'm guessing it isn't him. Choice 1- Noah Puckerman on some sort of powerful drug. You're not drunk because you're spelling correctly. But then again, sober Noah spells incorrectly so maybe being inebriated does the reverse and lessens your flaws? _

**To: Kurt [6:06 PM]**

_Try again. I don't even know who that is._

**From: Kurt [6:07 PM]**

_Well. Let's see. The man of my dreams… Chris Evans? How'd you get my number? I'm a huge, huge fan. In more ways than one, if you know what I mean. ;)_

Blaine laughed. He laughed for the first time in what seemed like days. After the day he had, he didn't think he had a laugh in him.

**To: Kurt [6:09 PM]**

_I know what you mean, but you should let me see. Get Charles out of the room and send me a Snapchat. Let me see how /huge/ a fan you really are. _

Blaine smirked to himself, putting his hood over his head and walking towards the exit. He ignored everyone as he went, only stopping to say goodbye to his grandfather's good friend who was at the building's entrance as he tried to leave. Mr. Motta patted him on the shoulder goodbye and told him to take it easy. He was the gym's head trainer now. Blaine nodded at the sentiment, but he wasn't sure he knew how to take it easy.

**From: Kurt [6:11 PM]**

_So Chris Evans, you know my boyfriend's name? That's kinda weird. Anyway, we're about to see a movie—he's on the concession line right now and I'm in no position to send you any dirty pics. Sorry. You'd enjoy them. _

_I'm curious as to what your Snapchat screen name is though, Chris. _

**To: Kurt [6:12PM]**

_It's BlaineTheChamp_.

**From: Kurt [6:12 PM]**

_Lol wow. How did I forget you existed? How did you get my number? Why are you texting me? My boyfriend wouldn't approve of this and we have enough going on right now so I'm going to have to end this conversation, Blaine. _

Blaine rolled his eyes after reading the message. It was cold outside, and suddenly he realized just how absentminded he could be when thoughts of flu like symptoms sneaking up on him because he was outside in an unzipped hoodie, sweaty chest underneath, wearing his signature boxing shorts and laced up boots in the middle of a fast-approaching winter evening. He shivered and jogged the rest of the way to home, waving at Rachel who was on the porch talking to a friend and rushing inside.

Upstairs in his room, he tossed his duffel bag onto the floor and pulled off his hoodie. The full length mirror across the room returned the image of a sweaty Blaine Anderson—damp curls, tatted chest and arms, muscles everywhere. He read the message again as he walked around the bedroom, replying while getting ready for a shower.

**To: Kurt [6:16 PM]**

_I am pretty easy to forget. Today has taught me that. My whole life has taught me that but today it was reinforced. You do remember writing an ad for an apartment that you were looking for roommates for and putting your name and number there, right? Because after you refused to give me your number, I was going to go there and get it. Only I didn't need to because Santana gave me it to contact you if I needed anything. She's going to be a great friend even if she doesn't yet know it. I'm texting you because I wanted to talk, I guess. We're going to be living together really soon and it's a good idea to get to know one another, don't you think? Charles lost a say in the matter when he moved out, so I'm not interested in whether or not he's going to approve of this. You should be allowed to /amicably/ text whoever you want. _

**To: Kurt [6:18 PM]**

_Anyway, I do realize and acknowledge that you're on a date with Charles and I won't interrupt again. I just got in from the gym and the shower is calling me. Can you text me back when you're free? Maybe we can hang out for a little while. _

After sending the message, Blaine stripped out of his clothes and grabbed his things, going to the bathroom. He turned the music up loud and let his muscles relax underneath the hot water.

…

"You beg me to take you out and then you end up staring at messages?" Charles walked slightly ahead of Kurt as they walked to their theater, but he glanced back and shook his head whenever he saw his boyfriend so invested in his phone. "Who're you talking to?"

Kurt quickly perked up and stopped reading the message halfway through it. In one hand, he had his large diet coke, and in the other was his cell phone—the bright screen was open to Blaine's message thread. Lying would be the best option in this scenario, but Kurt didn't want to do that. He never did. "First, I didn't beg you to bring me out. Don't make it sound like I'm such a burden. Second, I had a few questions for one of my new roommates and they were helping me get things situated."

Charles hummed. "One of them, huh? What's her name?"

They walked into the theater as Kurt tried to quickly read the rest of what was written from Blaine. "Actually, Rachel Anderberry… you remember her right? You two shared a couple classes. She and her brother are the ones Santana and I decided on since we're familiar with her and the two of them needed somewhere urgently." The pair got to their seats in the middle of the theater. Charles listened closely. "They have no problem paying for their stay and that's what's most important."

"I feel bad for you two. That girl was hard to share a classroom with. Such a kiss ass, know it all. I can't imagine living with her."

Kurt was grateful that his boyfriend didn't dwell on the _brother _aspect of it all. "She isn't so bad. I don't think she's a fan of you either but I'm going to need you to get along with the people I live with."

Charles smiled. "All I know is if you get to text on our date after that whole fight we had earlier, then this is in vain. There's no point in us going out together if we could've stayed home and you could've ignored me there."

"I'm not ignoring you," the boy huffed. "I told you. A couple questions, that's all."

Charles wrapped his arm around Kurt's seat. "Uh huh. I love you babe. Now no more phones."

…

**To: Kurt [10:39 PM]**

_I can't wait for you to text me back. I'm fucking bored. My day was shit, though. It really sucked. I just finished doing my assignments and now I'm stuck here, staring up at the ceiling. There's nothing on TV. Rachel's fast asleep. My grandmother would probably think I'm stealing something from her if I went downstairs to hang with her. Crazy old bat. I wish I could hang with you though Kurt. _

**To: Kurt [10:42 PM]**

_What movie did you two see anyway? _

**To: Kurt [10:48 PM]**

_Remember that ex-boyfriend I told you I cheated on? He officially gave me the 'I only want to be friends' text today while we were in English class. I would've done anything to get another chance to prove myself and I know I would've been good at it but he wrote me off. You know, this whole boyfriend shit. I sucked at it in high school and I mean, what person doesn't suck at it in high school? Who has their shit together in high school? I was an idiot. I'm still a little crazy but I'm more mature now and I have a better head on my shoulders. I wish he'd let me prove that but just like everyone else thinks, I'm not worth it. Excuse my pity party, I do this every once in a while. Never thought I'd unload it on you though. Woops._

**To: Kurt [10:50 PM]**

_I shouldn't have texted you all of that. My bad, gorgeous. I promise that when I move into the room across from yours, I will not be a little bitch and I will not cry about all of my problems while I spoon at a tub of Ben & Jerrys. We'll do manly shit like "watch the game" and talk about all the ass we get. I promise. _

**To: Kurt [10:59 PM]**

_Spamming your inbox is kind of fun. Are you still with Charles? I mean in the room with him, not in a relationship, lol. Is he better looking than me? _

**To: Kurt [11:02 PM]**

_I doubt that. I mean Rachel did mention him being a model at some point but I know for a fact most of those guys get a shit load of makeup slathered on their barely impressive faces and then get touched up on Photoshop. I'm sexy without all of that bullshit. And I get hit in the face for a living_.

**To: Kurt [11:07 PM]**

_*Video Attached.*_

Kurt was in bed as he read all of the messages. He smiled sadly at some and laughed at others. Blaine wasn't so bad, he didn't think. His pity parties were a bit depressing. Hopefully he could work through those problems, especially the ones with his family. You only live once. His fascination with Charles was a bit worrisome but other than that, he seemed like he'd be pretty decent company. Before replying to any of the messages, Kurt clicked on the video. As it loaded, he thought about the mediocre night out with Charles and hoped that their date on Saturday to a show would be better. The new roommates would be settled in and then maybe things could get back to normal. Maybe their lack of chemistry lately had to do with how hectic each of their lives were at the moment—

_Holy Fuck. _

"Gorgeous," Blaine spoke as Kurt watched him on the screen of his iPhone. He was shirtless. Completely shirtless. There was a tattoo of words in what looked like Italian going around his collarbone. Blaine lay in his bed with a royal blue beanie covering his dark curls. The camera only captured from the boxer's V lines of his hips where it looked like a dark pair of Ralph Lauren underwear met the trail of hair running from his navel lower, up to the pillows Blaine rested his head on. He was cut. Muscles were everywhere. His biceps had tattoos as well; and his hazel eyes garnered Kurt's focus as he spoke. That was an achievement because this boy was fucking hot and it was easy to look any and everywhere else, but those golden eyes were captivating. "I should've put a disclaimer for you not to open this if you were with _him._" The way he said the word as if it tasted bad made Kurt roll his eyes. Suddenly all the good he associated with having Blaine move in started to go out the window.

Blaine licked his lips slowly before talking again, and that was what did it. Kurt felt his cock go hard. He saw the two studs—two black and white piercings in Blaine's tongue, close to one another in a horizontal line near the center a centimeter up. "Fuck," Kurt said. "Just… fuck."

Blaine was talking. Kurt missed some of what he said, and that was a good, _valid _reason for him to have to watch this again when it was over. Yup. "…so I'm thinking that I'd sing you a song. My friend works at this Karaoke Bar that has Open Mic too. I was wondering if, after myself and my sister are settled in on Saturday, we could all go. I have a fake ID so drinks are on me," he said with a smile. A smile that made Kurt say _fuck _again. Was Blaine this hot during their interview to move him and Rachel in? Didn't he say he was a boxer? Shouldn't he look a little deranged? A little beat up? "I totally respect that you love him and what not but he's not invited. I want to get to know you _amicably _and he'd just try to stop that. I'm sure he's the jealous type. Anybody that has a man that looks like you should be the jealous type." Blaine laughed a little; eyes darkening. "Just thinking about the things I'd do to you if you were mine… anyway. Moving on…"

Kurt bit his lip and rolled over on the bed, eyes glued to Blaine's body. He stared at his lips as they moved.

If Charles ever saw this…

"I guess you're either ignoring me or you're seriously with your boy so, I'm going to find something to do with myself. Call of Duty or something." He looked around what Kurt assumed was his bedroom but held the camera steady; focused on himself. After the quick surveillance, he smiled for the video. "Goodnight, friend. We'll chat soon I hope."

The video ended and Kurt stared at the screen of his iPhone. Outside of his room, Santana could be heard on the phone with a friend. He closed his eyes, knowing better than to go to her for advice. This wasn't strictly friendly, even though it appeared Blaine wanted to pose it that way. Blaine was a player, a strategist. He was up to something.

Or was Kurt just paranoid?

No. No way.

He stared down at his phone and shook his head when his mind and dick petitioned for him to play the video once more. Or twice. Twice more wouldn't hurt.

_I'm screwed._

* * *

A/N: Next chapter, the Anderberrys _finally _move in.

I hope that you're enjoying this rewrite.

-Nellie


	4. Chapter 4 - The Set

**#SoHo**

* * *

**Chapter 4 - The Set**

Kurt tapped his laptop with his pen; his notebook open on his lap as he sat beside Santana in a class of theirs. This intruductory business course happened to be the only one that all three NYU students had together, and while Rachel would usually sit in the front of the class, today she opted to sit in the same area as Kurt and Santana. The Latina rolled her eyes when Rachel took the empty seat directly in front of her at the start of the lesson, but had otherwise behaved maturely. It was indeed a shocker, but totally welcome.

Kurt hadn't been behaving himself lately. His best friend easily picked up on it a few days ago, but the blue eyed teen had been denying that anything was wrong. That wasn't exactly true, though. There was definitely something wrong, and it was without a doubt the fact that Kurt couldn't stop thinking about Blaine after that stupid video the teen sent him.

He'd only watched it a few times, if your definition of 'a few times' was twenty plus, but that was only because Kurt wanted to make sure he understood everything that Blaine was saying.

Yeah. We'll stick with that excuse.

The gist of the message was 'I have a ridiculously good looking body and I'm tattooed everywhere and have tongue piercings and I don't give a crap about your boyfriend or how this video may hurt your relationship'— at least that was what Kurt got from it. Kurt thought Blaine could be such an asshole when he wanted to, and that was exactly why he refused to respond to the text message Blaine sent the following morning, even though it only said 'Hello gorgeous.' Blaine had to realize that Kurt wasn't going to entertain his flirty behavior. That was why Kurt didn't answer, even though he did consider replying just to put the younger boy in his place. Hopefully Blaine learned his lesson and moved onto the next guy because he hadn't tried getting in contact with Kurt again after that.

"You're still being weird," Santana told him. She didn't look up from her notes, though. She just said the four words and continued to study. "Please stop tapping your pen. We're not too good of friends for you not to get kicked in the shin for annoying me, Hummel."

Kurt put the pen down and slouched back in his seat. After rubbing a hand over his face, he looked down at his phone. No messages. "I'm not being weird."

Santana ignored him and focused on her work.

Kurt sighed, not knowing exactly who he was expecting to contact him. Charles had that body spray commercial audition he was getting ready for, so he wouldn't hear from him much for the day. Not that he expected to anyway. They barely spoke over text nowadays. It was either phone calls before bed or spending time in person. If that.

Kurt found himself missing his boyfriend and what they used to have more and more. It was kind of lonely at the apartment since he left. Santana was great company, but the girl would often have company of her own over—company of the _female _variety—and Kurt didn't want to interrupt. Who knows? Maybe after the Anderberrys moved in, they'd become good friends and it would lessen the blow of Charles probably being busy more than not. Well, at least Rachel had the potential to help lessen the blow. Kurt didn't know if he expected anything _good _to come of having Blaine's room across the hall from his.

"And you're sure you're ok?" Santana asked again. She'd been asking it over and over the past few days. Rachel turned around at the question, checking to see if Kurt was behaving as strangely as her other soon to be roommate was making him out to be. Kurt seemed ok to her, but then again Santana had been living with him for over a year. Kurt even mentioned that the two of them went to high school together. There was no doubt Santana could read the boy a lot better than she could.

"I'm fine," Kurt finally replied after opening his laptop. "I'm really sorry that Charlie's missing your show tonight. I know how excited you are about it."

The girl scoffed before full out laughing, the professor shooting their group a look. "Please say that's not why you're moping. I couldn't give a rat's ass if he showed up or not. I can barely stand the arrogant prick."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I'm just looking forward to having you there, flirting with a few girls, and having a few drinks with our idiot friends."

"Where is your show? I'd love to come," Rachel said excitedly with a wide smile. Santana thought about telling her to kick rocks, but then she huffed and wrote the address down on a piece of paper, passing it forward.

"I've been working here since I came to NY. Sometimes I bartend, sometimes I DJ."

Rachel looked at the name of the bar and smiled some more. "Arlene's Grocery? My little brother's best friend works there."

"Blaine's friend?" Kurt asked.

Rachel nodded, giving him an odd look. "Only little brother I have." She smiled. "His name is Jeff. I—"

Santana interrupted her. "Wait. Blaine's best friend is Jeff? That's impossible. I adore Jeff. Blaine is an idiot."

Rachel laughed at that. "Well, opposites do attract. But you've only known Blaine for like five minutes. He's a good kid, I swear."

"So you're coming tonight," Kurt stated it more than he asked. "Will Blaine come too?"

Rachel tried to keep quiet as she replied to him. "Maybe? I could ask him if you want him to but—"

"I don't want him to!" Kurt said way too quickly. Both the girls and even other classmates of theirs gave him weird looks as a result. "Well it isn't that I don't want him to," he continued more quietly. "But, I mean, if he wants to then I guess he can. I can't exactly stop him. I was just asking though."

Santana smiled knowingly, nodding her head. Kurt had to glare at her because of it. Whatever was going on in that big head of hers was _not _true.

"Well I'll ask him but I'm not sure. He is usually busy Friday nights, but since we're all hanging out he may want to tag along."

Santana regretted not getting his number now. She could totally instigate something between Kurt and Blaine just for laughs. She was evil like that. "Well I only have a short set. A few songs."

"I wasn't aware you sang. That's awesome! I can't wait."

Kurt looked at the two of them as Rachel went back to writing. Santana started to do her hair, fixing it into a messy bun; the hair band she used perched between her lips. The boy looked down at his phone again before putting it away, and then tried to focus on finishing the paper he was writing.

"What time are you off work?" Santana asked.

"At six today. I hope they don't ask me to stay longer. I wanted to do a little shopping. There's a sale at Macy's."

Santana finished her hair in then looked in the mirror. "Buy me something pretty. Like alcohol."

Kurt rolled his eyes.

…

When Rachel got home that afternoon, she put her umbrella down by the door and went straight up to her brother's room. There was a lot to tell Blaine about the day, and Rachel was excited to do so. It almost felt like she was going from being the girl who hardly anyone wanted to talk to (people were intimidated by how talented and brilliant she was, she assumed. It was hard for her to make friends because of it) to being the girl who'd be moving in with two of NYUs most popular sophomores. Kurt and Santana were pretty well known by all of the student body, and it was a relatively large student body. It was exciting to be hanging out with the two friends.

She approached her brother's bedroom, knocking on the door that was covered with band posters and a 'CAUTION: DO NOT ENTER WITHOUT PERMISSION' sign. Blaine's music was playing too loud to hear what was going on though, so she banged a couple more times before walking in.

Halfway through opening the door, Rachel realized that Blaine could've been jerking off or ever _screwing _someone. She'd accidentally walked in on both before, and apparently she didn't learn her lesson. But luckily, her younger brother was only working out; doing pull-ups on a bar attached to his closet door. The music was blaring and he was counting to himself, not paying much attention to the rest of the world, but when the girl stepped inside a little further and turned off the stereo system, she garnered her brother's attention.

"Hey!"

Blaine looked at her, continuing his pull-ups. He was at it long enough to have a sheen coat of sweat over his arms and a damp spot going down the chest of the blue tank top he wore. "Hi…"

"I had a great day, thanks for asking," she said. "I'm pretty sure Kurt and Santana accept me as one of their own. I think. They invited me—well the both of us, to Santana's gig tonight at Arlene's Grocery!"

Blaine stopped mid pull-up to look at his sister, trying to see if she was serious. Not about the Kurt and Santana accepting her part. He didn't really care about all of that. But was she going to Santana's gig at Arlene's Grocery? "Jeff's Arlene's Grocery?"

"Yes!" Rachel replied with tons of excitement. "She works there and knows Jeff and everything."

Blaine smiled as he resumed his exercise, starting from 105 where he left off and then stopping when he got to 120. He jumped down and reached for his towel. "So I guess Santana is the "Hot Spanish girl with the hips who only likes lady parts" that Jeff told me he has a huge crush on. I only go to the bar on Saturdays and she never works Saturdays so I never actually see her. I thought he made her up."

Rachel shrugged. "So are you coming? Kurt said if I get there when he does, we can go in together and I won't have to pay. I think he's going at around 11."

Blaine seriously considered it. He wanted to go but Kurt was clearly ignoring him since Tuesday night when they began texting and he didn't want to bother. He'd already spent the last few days telling himself that they'd be roommates, probably not even _amicable _ones, and that he'd leave the kid alone, so this whole hanging out together thing probably wasn't going to work for him. Besides, since then he'd spent a bit of time with Omar from the gym. Omar didn't ignore him so it worked out great. And maybe he was being a bit of an immature brat because Kurt explained that he was in a relationship, but Blaine didn't care. The least he could do was have the decency to reply to his text and say "I don't want to talk to you." It was whatever. Blaine was over it .

"Earth to Blaine…"

"Oh…" Blaine shook his head and walked over to his dresser. "I don't know. I'm supposed to hang out with Sugar. We're going to see a movie. But you go and have fun, I can tell you're excited."

Rachel pouted as she pulled off her peacoat and then her hat. "But Blaine, this is a really good opportunity to hang out with our new roommates before we move in tomorrow. It could really break the ice."

Blaine was quiet. He turned to his sister and shrugged again.

Rachel sighed. "Well at least think about it? It'll be fun…" she sang. "And I don't know, Kurt really wanted to know if you were coming. I guess he's looking forward to hanging out with you. Maybe you made a better impression than I thought you would at the interview. I gotta give you credit."

Blaine scoffed, getting down on the floor and starting his sit ups. Usually he'd do this at the gym but there was no way he was going out in the flash flood happening outside. "Sure. I guess he's running out of people to talk about how awesome Charles is with?"

The comment made his older sister stop midstep on her way out of his room. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What?"

"Nothing," Blaine said, breathing in and out as he was trained to while working out. "Just turn my music back on before you go, Rach."

She nodded as her finger hovered over the stereo's _play _button. "I'm going to be in the shower. Holler if you need me."

Blaine nodded and went back to focusing solely on what he was doing.

…

"You should tell me what you're thinking about."

Blaine smiled as he reached over the table for his friend's fries. "Why is it that you think something is wrong with me?"

"Because I know you, Blaine Devon Anderson. Something is bothering you," Sugar said, batting his hand away from her plate. "And you're not allowed to eat all of your food and mine too."

Blaine ignored her, taking her food anyway. "Nothing is bothering me. I'm looking forward to seeing an awesome movie with you tonight."

"Uh huh." Sugar looked at him before sitting back. "So where's Rachel?"

"She's out with her new best friends. Kurt and Santana. Or at least she's getting ready to go hang with them."

"The same Kurt and Santana you're moving in with tomorrow?"

He nodded.

"Well are you going? That sounds like fun. And besides you said Kurt was totally sexy…"

"I'm gonna pass." Blaine slouched back in his seat and looked at her. The girl have him a look as she played with the pearls around her neck. "Really. We can talk about anything else."

Sugar pushed the plate towards Blaine. "I think I'm full."

"Sure?"

She nodded. "When's the next fight?"

Blaine dipped a couple fries in ketchup. "Two months. I'm not going to bullshit like I did versus Jones."

His friend nodded. "My grandpa said you've been focused at the gym. I'm very proud of you, big head."

"Well I have been rejected by two guys this week. It's easy to focus after that."

"You're the one who said you didn't want to talk about that stuff and here you are bringing it up." Sugar rolled her eyes at him when he blew a kiss. "You're absolutely ridiculous."

Blaine rolled his neck and looked around the restaurant. "I don't know. I wasn't even trying to get with Kurt. I was just being friendly."

Sugar smiled at him. "And what is your definition of friendly?"

Blaine smiled back, knowing that he wasn't exactly a saint in this. "Whatever. Can we go to the movie now?"

"You should go with Rachel." Sugar stood up after Blaine put money on the table. "It would be good for you."

"Well I'm not going so don't waste your breath, honey bunny." He stood up and wrapped an arm around her, leading the way back into the mall.

…

Santana's set went well. Kurt and Rachel cheered her on the entire time, dancing with strangers and their friends from NYU as the girl performed songs from Adele and Beyoncé and Amy Winehouse. Kurt was happy when his friend finally went on stage and performed because during that time, he didn't have to worry about having idle time and looking over his shoulder for _him _to show up. Prior to Santana's set, Kurt sat at the bar zoning in and out of Rachel's conversation with a few of their friends from NYU, glancing around the basement of the club where they were to see if Blaine would walk in. He told Rachel it was a possibility so that meant that it was, and while Kurt wasn't sure why he wanted Blaine to show up so badly, he did. Santana noticed him a couple times and since then, he was much more careful with his scanning of the crowd.

But now, the set was over. It was after 1 in the morning. Kurt doubted that Blaine would show up now, though there were a few stragglers walking in the room. He decided to relax and have a couple drinks, hanging out with his friends until he heard from Charles about how everything went that day.

The thing was, that got old quick. After he and Rachel congratulated Santana, she decided that she'd spend her time with Rachel and the girl's friend from school—Dani. Santana had been talking about getting with Dani for a while now and Kurt knew that now that his best friend was aware Rachel was friends with her, she'd end up kissing reindeer-sweater wearing ass for a while. Because he wasn't interested in watching her pathetic attempt and getting the girl's phone number, he instead tapped Santana and Rachel on the shoulder.

"I think I'm going to get out of here…"

Rachel put the cap on her bottle of water and pouted; the Latina mirroring her expression. "No! We're having so much fun!"

"Wait it out for another hour." Santana commanded it more than asked, and Kurt rolled his eyes but nodded. He didn't want them walking alone at night anyway so he gestured to the bar and walked over. Rachel nodded at him and smiled.

"Would you like some company?"

"I'm good. I'm just going to try and text Charlie to see how the commercial shoot is going."

And Kurt did just that. He didn't get a reply of course, and it was more than likely because Charles was filming. So he stayed at the bar, politely refusing drinks from guys who approached him and pretty much being bored.

A few times he did think about texting Blaine, but he didn't. It would be pointless and go against the message he was trying to send in the first place. Even if he wanted to strictly say 'hey', it wouldn't be fair.

It didn't exactly matter, because at about 2 am, Kurt looked up and saw Blaine walking into the club. The teen was looking through the crowd of crazy, dancing, _drunken _college kids and probably trying to find his sister. Kurt was surprised that he was there, especially at _this _time in the morning, but he didn't complain. He watched Blaine unbutton his coat as he waved over to him as best he could.

Blaine noticed the flailing hand and stared at Kurt for only a moment before making his way over. After a few seconds, he'd fought through the tight crowd and squeezed through a couple chicks singing loudly to the Miley Cyrus song playing, finally arriving at the bar. Kurt tried to give him a smile even though the air between them was extremely tense.

"Hey. I didn't think you were going to show."

_Did you even care? _"Well here I am." Blaine couldn't mask the sarcasm in his voice if he tried. "Where's my sis?"

Kurt turned away from the bar and looked through the crowd, trying to see if Rachel was still with Santana and Dani. "They're by the stage. I can walk you there if you'd like."

Blaine looked away from Kurt, trying not to focus on how great he looked in that vest and in those jeans. He instead scanned through the people as best he could and found the back of his sister's head when a couple dancers moved aside. "I see her. I'm good by myself, but thank you."

Kurt felt dejected. Even though he knew he shouldn't care because he was the one setting these rules to begin with, he still didn't like the way he felt. Blaine walked off without another word and the taller teen stood there, watching him go.

"He's hot," the bartender Felicia said, placing a beer in front of Kurt. The boy shook his head no at the offer but said thank you.

"He's attractive, I'll give him that." Kurt told her.

"Where's Charlie? I didn't think he'd miss Santana's big night."

Kurt rolled his eyes as he turned to face the brunette. "At work. On a set somewhere."

Felicia nodded. "Well, that's good for him. Speaking of work, I gotta get back to it. Try to have fun. And drink the beer Kurt. It's a light one."

Kurt picked it up and tipped it toward her as she walked off. A little alcohol wouldn't hurt. He already felt like crap anyway. He turned and looked through the crowd, watching as Blaine got further and further away.

"Hey," Blaine reached the group of girls and Rachel smiled widely, hugging him. Santana even smiled and that was a first—her not saying something offensive at even the thought of an Anderberrys presence was a first. "Sorry I missed your set, Santana. I made plans with a friend and didn't want to cancel on her."

"Next time," Santana looked around for Kurt, wanting to stir up trouble. "Um, Brian, meet Dani. Dani, this is Brian."

Rachel smiled at her friend. "My little brother _Blaine_. I've told you lots about him."

Dani smiled. "Oh, it's the overprotective rugrat?"

Blaine smirked at that, shaking her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Dani."

"We should leave and get something to eat," Santana said next, finally spotting her best friend by the bar. "Kurt's been wanting to leave for almost an hour now."

Blaine put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "I already ate but I'll tag along with you guys. Jeff didn't come?"

"Nope," Santana said over the music. "He worked a crazy shift last night and then had to do inventory this morning. I told him to go home. He looked like shit."

Blaine followed the girls towards the bar where Santana whispered something to Kurt. He nodded and took out the ticket for coat check, giving it to her and leading the way.

As the girls used the bathroom, Kurt and Blaine waited in in the hallway. Blaine leant against the wall, looking at posters and pictures from old performances at Arlene's Grocery and Kurt put on his coat, pacing the floor in what seemed to be boredom. They didn't speak at all.

Ten minutes later the group was walking down Houston Street. Santana stood in between Dani and Rachel as the three of them walked a couple feet ahead. Kurt and Blaine walked side by side behind them. They were relatively quiet and it was really freaking awkward, and just as Blaine thought about how he'd prefer casual conversation about pretty much anything over the stifled tension between the two of them, he quickly changed his mind when Kurt spoke.

"About that video… can you not send me anything like that again? I—"

"Noted," Blaine said quickly. "I haven't been contacting you at all. You probably didn't notice but it doesn't take me long to catch on. Sorry I weirded you out, I was just trying to be cool with you."

"I noticed you stopped texting, Blaine," Kurt told him. "And I didn't mind the texting. I'd like talking to you if it was just… other things."

Blaine nodded, not looking at him. "You got it."

Kurt shook his head at the attitude and walked a few paces quicker, joining up with the girls. Blaine rolled his eyes and purposely slowed down. In a few minutes, he'd tell Rachel that they needed to get back to Brooklyn. Tomorrow was a long day after all.

…

It was about 3 o'clock when the Anderberrys moving truck showed up at their new residence. After a less than emotional goodbye to Grandma, Rachel and Blaine were ready to embark on this new journey in their lives. That's how Rachel described it at least. Blaine didn't think it was that big a deal. They exited the vehicle and right away, Blaine got set to help the movers.

"Be careful not to hurt yourself, champ!" Rachel told him, walking towards the building. "As a matter of fact, you shouldn't be doing that anyway. You could get an injury and Mr. Motta would go crazy."

Blaine ignored her. He needed to do something with himself. Anything. "I'll be fine."

On the 7th floor, Rachel used her brand new key to open the door to their apartment. She smiled at Kurt who welcomed her and said hello to Santana. The Latina still looked a little hung over as she gave a sarcastic polite wave.

"Where's the snot-nosed punk?" she asked Rachel. Kurt turned the TV away from whatever they were watching to HBO.

"He's with the movers. We don't have much to bring in since all our furniture arrived over the week, so this'll be pretty quick.

Both Kurt and Santana nodded, and the boy gestured to a spot next to him. "Want to relax while the boys get their hands dirty?"

Rachel smiled widely. "I'd love to."

Just then, Blaine walked in with a few boxes labeled "Rachel". He dropped them down by the door way and pulled off his bubble coat, hanging it on the coat rack. Kurt saw that he was left in an _Anderson Boxing Gym _hoodie that was white with black lettering. It was way too easy to see the definition of Blaine's muscles through the material and it took Kurt everything he had not to imagine that video that he may or may not have watched twice that morning.

"Hello Blaine," Santana spat. "Your rude ass."

Blaine smiled at her. "Hi Santana. Hi Kurt. Congratulations on Day 1 of Hell."

"He doesn't mean that," Rachel said quickly.

"If anyone is going to experience hell living here it's definitely you if you don't close the damn door, Anderberry. You're letting all of the heat out."

Blaine took his eyes away from Kurt who'd been looking at him too. A couple of the movers walked in behind him with more things and Blaine nodded to them, leading the way to his room. Rachel hurried to close the door behind them.

Kurt pretended to listen to whatever Rachel and Santana talked about before he stood up and went into the kitchen, offering to make snacks. A few minutes later, Blaine and the two guys walked out; one of them taking the other boxes into Rachel's room while the teen led the way downstairs with the other man. Kurt knew this was going to be uncomfortable, and part of him really regretted allowing Blaine to move in. He should've put his foot down as soon as Blaine started to flirt. But maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Maybe they'd just go from hating each other to being tolerant of each other, and life would resume as normal. At least Blaine wasn't harassing him. It wasn't the worst it could be.

And just like Rachel explained earlier, the moving-in process didn't take too long. After an hour or so, both of the siblings were in their respective rooms beginning to unpack. Kurt checked his phone for a message from Charlie, but only had a few from his and Santana's friends back in Ohio. He rolled his eyes. They were definitely supposed to go and see a show tonight, yet he hadn't heard from his boyfriend since before the commercial shoot the previous day.

But, Charles did promise that he wouldn't cancel. Kurt had faith in that. For some stupid reason, he still had a shred of faith in his boyfriend.

Kurt knocked on Rachel's door and saw Santana on the bed when he entered. Rachel was placing things in the closet and Santana had been saying 'ew' every time she took out a piece of clothing. Somehow, Rachel learned to tolerate the commentary. Kurt still wasn't there yet and he'd known Santana since seventh grade.

"Thank goodness you're here. You're taking her to your job and giving her a complete makeover as soon as you both have the time." Santana got off the bed and walked in her boy shorts and hoodie over to Kurt, sliding past him. "I'm going to go judge the miniature boxing kangaroo now. Have fun."

Kurt smiled at her and then walked over to Rachel's bed, taking a seat. "You'll get used to it."

"I think I have already." Rachel tossed a few beauty products on the dresser and Kurt got a good look at them, nodding his approval. "I've dealt with a few Santanas in my day."

"You poor thing."

Rachel smiled. "But she seems cool overall. And you're amazing. Blaine and I are really, really grateful. I mean it."

Kurt nodded at the girl. "It's great to have you both here."

Rachel smiled, returning to her unpacking.

…

"When is your next fight anyway? I'll actually come to it unlike you with my show last night."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "I explained myself. And I had a fight last week you knew about that you made no attempt to show up for."

"Well I couldn't stand you then," Santana said honestly. "But this is cool. I seriously can't believe you got Pacquiao to sign them for you."

Blaine looked at the boxing gloves and nodded. "The best part of the experience was being taller than him, believe it or not."

"Ha."

Blaine was quiet as he made his bed. Santana turned to watch him, leaving the teen's collectibles alone. "When did you pierce your tongue and why two holes?"

The boy sat down and stared at her, pulling his hoodie off. He was left in a Hanes undershirt and smirked. "I feel like I'm on an episode of _60 Minutes_."

"I was thinking of piercing mine but I have the lowest pain tolerance."

"It isn't so bad," he told her. "I got two because… I don't know. I like being different I guess. And guys really fucking love it."

Santana smirked, rolling her eyes away. "I've beat around the bush long enough. Let's talk about the important things."

"Like?"

"What's taking you so long with Hummel?"

Blaine gave her a bemused expression as he carried his sneakers to the closet. The shoe collection was rather impressive. "I don't know what you mean."

"You do know what I mean, Anderberry. Why haven't you gotten on that yet? I gave you his number seven days ago and you both barely acknowledge each other's existence. I guess I had too much faith in you."

"Oh please," Blaine said, waving her off. "You didn't give me the number because you wanted me to try and get with Kurt. You just didn't want me talking to you."

Santana knew that was true but ignored it. "False."

"Why would you even want me to pursue that anyway? Isn't he with your friend?"

Santana started to laugh as she walked towards the door. "Friend? Charles? Mine? Oh shit, Blaine. You're gonna make me piss myself. I'm going to get a beer and watch a movie, I'll see you around."

Blaine smiled and nodded to her. "Have fun with that." After she left, he shook his head, refusing to think about what they talked about. At least the _Kurt _part of it all. He hated that guy's attitude. It was like he thought he was god's gift to all gay guys and that he was approachable by no one but Charles; the douche that he was created for. It was whatever. Blaine was done with it.

He spent the next hour or so situating his room. Things looked pretty good. Living here wouldn't be so bad. He briefly thought for a moment that he'd invite Fallon over to hang out but he remembered that he was mad at Fallon as well. There was Omar but, who gave a fuck about Omar?

Blaine left his room for a quick break. He went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. "What time do the supermarkets close around here?"

Santana looked back from where she sat on the couch. "Around ten. Well the Trader Joe's is open until ten and they're a block away. If you don't mind getting on the bus to 14th Street Union Square and going to Whole Foods, they're open until eleven."

Blaine nodded, picking up a bottle of water. "I'll go to Whole Foods later I guess. Jeff and I are supposedly going to Arlene's Grocery to hang out later tonight. He's been sleeping all day though."

"Ugh." Santana shook her head no. "That place is way too crowded on Saturdays. I refuse to even take that shift unless I want to buy a new pair of stilettos because the tips are fantastic. But most nights the money isn't even worth it. Basically what I'm saying is I would only go into that place on a Saturday if I was paid to, but even then it's questionable."

Blaine almost replied but Kurt walked in, heading straight for the sofa and plopping down. It was obvious he didn't notice him. Santana looked at Kurt and nudged his thigh with her foot.

"Isn't it getting late? Shouldn't you and the next generation's Leo DiCaprio be heading to some theater on Broadway right now?"

Kurt sighed. "He isn't picking up his phone."

Blaine heard that, but wanted to walk away before Kurt realized he did. Internally he did smile though, because the perfect model boyfriend wasn't the Second Coming after all.

"Go out with Blaine tonight."

Kurt turned around after Santana said it and saw the younger teen on his way back to the bedrooms. Blaine looked at him.

"I already invited him this week and didn't get a response, which essentially was a response. It's cool though," Blaine said. "Jeff may not want to go out anyway and I'll probably end up staying here."

Kurt stood up and walked over to Blaine. "Excuse us, Santana."

She nodded, lying back on the couch. "Use lubrication."

Blaine followed Kurt down the hall and Kurt opened the door to his room. The boxer looked around when he stepped inside, but before he could get a good feel of anything besides Vogue magazines and Playbills, Kurt was speaking.

"I'm sorry that I ignored you, Blaine. Can we not do this? We're going to be living with one another probably for a year or however long your lease is, so can we seriously move on?"

Blaine nodded, looking at him. "Sure. I'm over it. I apologize for texting you and for that video that I'm completely positive you watched more than a hundred times—"

"Oh don't flatter yourself—"

"And you apologized for not replying, even though I guess there isn't much of a law that said you have to. We're even."

Kurt looked at him. "Well. Ok. Whatever Blaine. Thank you, I guess."

He nodded.

"You can go." Kurt moved aside and started walking towards his bed, stopping only when he heard Blaine speak.

"Let me know if he doesn't show up or cancels or whatever. I'll see if we can all do something together so you don't think I'm trying to make a move on you. Something safe like bowling, or protected sex."

Kurt laughed even though he didn't want to. "Blaine."

"I'm joking. I'm over it, Kurt. Seriously. Let me know, ok?"

Was that an '_I'm over my infatuation with you'_? Kurt nodded even though the statement made him feel strange inside. "I'll let you know."

"Cool." Blaine turned away and went out the door, softly closing it behind him. Kurt heard the door to Blaine's bedroom across from his close a second afterwards.

**From Charles: **

**Something came up, baby. I haven't been ignoring your calls. I'm sorry. I'll call you tonight, ok? **

Kurt stared at the message and closed his eyes, refusing to cry. He walked over to his bed and lay down, burying his face in the cool sheets and trying his best to calm down. It almost felt like nothing could go right as of late.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. If everything goes to plan, I'll be back in a week.

-Nellie

* * *

P.S. Check out my new fic _The Nanny _if you haven't yet! It'd mean a lot.


	5. Chapter 5 - Sell Out

**#SoHo**

A/N: Here you guys go. Thank you for the support. It means the world. Enjoy this one and leave your thoughts in the review section, please!

* * *

**Chapter 5 - Sell Out**

"Finally you're back! I'm starving."

Blaine rolled his eyes at his sister as he used his foot to nudge the door closed behind him. "Nobody told you to wait for me to get back. You could've gotten take out or something."

She rushed over to help with the grocery bags, or so Blaine thought. His sister ended up grabbing the carton of roasted seaweed she asked for and going right back to where she sat on the sofa. Santana laughed from the kitchen.

Blaine shook his head and carried everything over to the counter, placing the bags on top. "It's freezing out. It wasn't that bad earlier."

With a noisy yawn, Santana nodded, cleaning her dishes. "It is closing in on December." She watched Blaine start labeling the groceries with either 'Rachel' or 'Blaine' and rolled her eyes. "What good is that going to do? I'll end up eating your stuff anyway."

"You won't." Blaine grabbed the bag of Doritos and wrote his name in all caps. "Because then I'm eating your stuff."

"Not if you want to keep your nuts intact. Where's Jeff?"

Blaine squeezed past her and began loading the fridge. "We decided on Dave and Buster's on 42nd Street so he's meeting me there later."

Rachel turned around. "Later? It's already 9 o'clock at night. I don't like it when you two hang out late. Nothing good comes of it."

"Eat your seaweed. We're fine."

"I guess that means I'm coming," Rachel said, shrugging and turning back to the television. Blaine rolled his eyes at that.

"Rachel, you don't let us do _anything _fun."

"Wrong, I don't let you do anything that'll get you arrested."

Santana gave her a blank stare. "I'm pretty sure that's the same thing."

"I'm still going," Rachel told the both of them. Her new roommate shrugged, hopping up on the counter after she dried her hands.

"I guess I'll tag along too." A noise came from the hallway, causing everyone to look up. "And so will Lady Hummel…" Santana watched her best friend walk in from out the back rooms, dressed in NYU sweats and an orange shirt. "Because there is no way in hell you're staying here alone, moping all night long."

Kurt joined the pair in the kitchen and picked up an apple. He looked up at Blaine and smiled a little as a peace offering, hoping the two of them were still ok after their little chat. He also hoped that his roommates wouldn't be able to pick up on the fact that he felt like absolute shit. "I think I'm going to pass. Studying and all…"

Blaine watched Kurt turn and walk away as he placed a few Gatorades in the freezer; his eyes dropping to the teen's ass. Santana jumped down from the island and went after him, and Rachel sighed, looking back at the Barbara Streisand documentary she'd been watching.

"I'm not sure why he puts up with Charles. I think he could do a lot better but then again, if I loved someone and my friends told me I shouldn't, I'd probably be upset too."

Blaine closed the freezer door and went over to the living room. "How do you know Kurt even loves him?"

Rachel scoffed. "It better be love for him to put up with Charles. I guess they were a cute couple freshman year—pretty inseparable now that I think about it. But since sophomore year began it feels like all they do is bicker." She stopped and looked around, sitting up a bit. "I shouldn't talk about their business like that, though. I just never really got along with Charles."

Blaine sat down next to her but stayed quiet.

"I think… as long as a person is happy, then it's great. But I don't know if either of them are, so what's the point?"

Blaine shrugged. He'd been telling himself not to care for a while now but he couldn't –_not_–care. Though the two of them did have their differences, he seriously wanted them to be friends at the very least.

Ok. Bullshit aside, Blaine wanted a lot more than that from Kurt. He lived across the hall from a boy who wasn't only into cock, but was freaking beautiful. Blaine could admit that much. Did he like Kurt's attitude? Not really. But his attitude wouldn't be much of a factor if the two of them were to strictly mess around. And while Kurt said he wasn't going to cheat because he was in a happy relationship, well maybe that didn't matter so much right now. Obviously he wasn't happy. Blaine could probably change his view on things.

Fallon was right, it seemed. Blaine was no good. As of late, he didn't care all that much. All he needed was to do Kurt at least once to get it out of his system.

"Are you wearing that to Dave and Buster's?"

Blaine looked down at his Anderson Boxing Gym hoodie and shook his head no. "I'm going to hop in a ten minute shower and then I'll get ready."

Rachel nodded, reaching for the remote to turn off the TV. "I'll go pick out an outfit too."

…

"Put some clothes on Kurt. We're going out with Ren and Stimpy and we're going to have a good time."

Kurt shook his head no again. "I'm telling you, if you want to go out then it's fine. I really need to be alone to think about what I'm going to do about this. It's driving—"

"About…?"

"About my boyfriend's behavior, Tana. He's distancing himself and I don't know if it's because he's done with me and doesn't want to say it or if something is going on with him, but whatever it is I'm getting really tired of there being no communication—"

"Well there you go," Santana said obviously. "You have nothing left to think about. You're tired of Charles' shit. I've had it up to here with him for months now. There's literally nothing to think about." She folded her legs on the bed. "Listen, I know you and he have something precious to you and that's great. But you can't let him reduce you to feeling like shit. You still deserve to get your pasty ass out of bed and have a good time, Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath as he looked up at his ceiling. "Can I tell you something? Well, I'd need to show you it."

Santana gave him a hesitant look. "That depends on what it is."

Kurt sat up and reached for his cell phone. He would probably regret this, but he needed to talk to someone about it. "Blaine and I texted a little bit on Tuesday when I was with Charlie. I told him to relax it because I didn't want Charles seeing the messages and going apeshit—"

"Wait," Santana crawled closer to him and reached for the phone, only her best friend pulled it back before she could get it. "What were you two talking about that would cause Charles to go apeshit?"

Kurt shook his head. "It wasn't anything too crazy. Blaine was flirting a bit. I asked him how the hell he got my number. He said it was from you…" he glared at her and she played innocent, mumbling 'snitch' under her breath. "But then he sent me this video and… just watch."

The blue eyed teen pressed play and Santana's eyes went wide as she watched and listened. "Fuck."

Kurt nodded knowingly. "Exactly."

"I like vajayjay but you have to admit he's a sexy little thing…"

Kurt sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before now?"

"Because I honestly don't trust you all that much."

Santana nodded. "Makes sense."

"Blaine and I sort of got into it over that because I've been telling him I'm with someone and he's just way… just so forward."

Santana smirked. "The boy sees what he wants and he goes for it. I thought he was being a little pussy but apparently he did try and get with you. That makes me proud."

"Why would you encourage that?" Kurt asked her. "I know everyone in McKinley pretty much cheated on everyone but I didn't and I don't want to either."

"I respect that. But think of this as me living vicariously through you. Plus, you've been with Charles for a _long _time. You gotta get a taste of something else, don't you think?"

"Not as long as I'm with him."

Santana rolled her eyes.

Kurt took the phone back. "Like I was saying, I got mad at him for sending that, but I think I was more mad at myself for watching it as many times as I did."

His friend snorted.

"And he was mad at _me _because I didn't answer him which I guess was justified. But we're past that now."

The Latina raised an eyebrow at her friend as they heard the shower turn on. "I'm failing to see what the problem is…"

"He's attractive. He finds me attractive. We live together. My boyfriend is being a dick. I don't want to actually start finding Blaine funny or sweet or anything that'd make me fall for his charm because then I'm in trouble."

Santana stood up. "Sucks for you. Hopefully Blaine is an asshole and you'll hate him."

"I doubt that's the case and that's why I'm weary to hang out with him. I'm fine being here in bed."

"So you don't think you'll have any self-control if you were to actually like him?" The girl gave him a devious smile. "I'm probably the worst person you could come to for advice on being a decent person, Kurt. But the thing is, we all live together. You're going to end up getting to know him regardless. If he's not an asshole, sucks for you. But staying here and delaying the process won't stop the process altogether."

Kurt played with the strings on his sweat pants. "You just never let me say no."

"Duh." Santana turned to leave. "You can study in the morning, Hummel. Put on something warm!" The door slammed behind her and Kurt closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. He didn't even know why he was stressing out over this. Blaine had clearly said '_I'm over it' _a few hours ago, so it wasn't like he'd be pursuing anything between the two of them. There was nothing to worry about. Hell, it would probably be a lot of fun, right?

Kurt dragged himself out of bed and went to his closet. He decided on green skinny jeans, a black polo sweater, black Doc Marten boots and his Burberry scarf. After getting dressed, he heard his phone vibrate from somewhere on the bed. He decided that when he was finished styling his hair he'd get back to the person, but while he was styling his hair he realized that he was putting an awful lot of pressure on himself to look good.

_Now you're trying to look good for a kid who you shouldn't even be thinking about, Kurt. _He sighed and turned away from the mirror, grabbing his phone.

**From Charles: **

**You never replied to my text. I'm really sorry, Kurt. Please answer…**

Kurt read the message a few times before turning off his phone altogether. Every single time, Kurt let his boyfriend off the hook way too easily. Even if the two of them argued, Charles was getting what he wanted. The blond knew exactly how to make Kurt crazy and it ended up benefitting him. But that wasn't going to happen tonight. He exited the room and walked to the front of the apartment, deciding to wait out there for everyone. It was rare that _Kurt _was the first person ready. After about twenty minutes, Rachel came in the room with a smile and a "Yay! Kurt's coming!" She was followed by Blaine a few minutes after who was arguing with Santana about something that was more than likely utterly ridiculous. Santana smiled at Kurt and clapped her hands, Blaine biting his bottom lip a bit when his eyes found his new roommate.

"Muy guapo, papi. Are we ready?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at her and quickly turned to get his coat _just _so he wouldn't have to look at Blaine who'd been staring since he'd gotten into the living room. They all grabbed their things and headed out of the apartment, chatting as they made their way to the elevator. Well, Kurt chatted with Rachel and Santana. Blaine was quiet; his eyes on Kurt every minute or so.

…

It was a slow walk to the bus stop for the four teens. Santana and Rachel discussed something class related for the whole time, complaining about a professor they shared that they both hated. Kurt and Blaine walked behind them, listening to bits and pieces of it. Kurt put his hands in his pockets as he glanced over at the hazel eyed boy, watching him rub his hands together.

"Do you want to wear my gloves?"

Blaine looked up and Kurt could tell he was a bit surprised. The boy shook his head no, but smiled softly. "Thank you though."

Kurt nodded.

"So what happened with Saint Charles?" Blaine asked him, the two swaying slowly a few feet behind Santana and Rachel. Kurt rolled his eyes at that.

"If I ever gave you the impression that he's a saint, I gave you an incredibly inaccurate impression." Kurt shook his head. "Charles is far from perfect. We all are of course."

Blaine crossed the street with him and nodded at that.

"It wasn't that he cancelled on me even though he promised we'd do something tonight, it's the fact that he doesn't give me any explanations. I'm left wondering if everything is alright or if he just doesn't think I fit into his new life. That's not a good position to be in after everything we've been through. I always put him first and now… I don't know. I feel like a burden."

Blaine slid his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. "So he just cancelled your plans without saying why?"

Kurt nodded, feeling the younger boy's eyes on him. "'Something came up' he said. Together for a year and all I'm worth is a 'something came up'."

"You're worth more than that."

Kurt turned to face him and Blaine pulled his beanie down over his ears. "It doesn't feel that way sometimes if I can be honest. He does modeling and now he has an agent so he can work in film… I'm just me. I don't think I can keep up with him."

Blaine noticed they were by the bus stop when Santana and Rachel turned back to wait for them. He returned his hands to his pockets. "Don't think that way. He's just being a crappy boyfriend right now, and that's not me talking shit about him, it's me talking from experience. I was a crappy boyfriend."

Kurt hummed acknowledgment. "He's been texting me but I turned my phone off."

Blaine glanced at him. "What if he needs to reach you?"

"Do you think he honestly needs to?" Kurt shrugged after asking it. "I feel like he's just trying to weasel his way into me forgiving him like always. I always answer when he calls but he doesn't do the same for me. This time," Kurt looked at Blaine. "He can shove his text messages until I'm ready to answer him."

Blaine smiled at that. "Ok, badass."

"Well you'd know."

"Touché," Blaine said with a laugh. They stood at the bus stop and Kurt leant against the glass, looking down the city block to see if a bus was coming. Santana took a seat next to Rachel and folded her legs, yawning loudly.

"Wow," Blaine shook his head at her. "You can't hang with the big boys. We didn't even get there yet and you're already exhausted."

Kurt smiled when Santana mimicked Blaine's words, giving him the finger afterwards. The youngest present looked away and back at Kurt.

"Hey," Blaine said, speaking softly so only the boy could hear him. Kurt turned to him and arched an eyebrow curiously. "Turn your phone back on in case I want to text you tonight. You owe me that much."

Kurt laughed, watching Blaine put his earphones in. "I'll think about it."

Blaine rolled his eyes playfully. "Ok."

Rachel announced that the bus was coming, hopping up from the cold seat. "So what are we doing when we get there? Bowling? Pool?"

Blaine stepped forward, tying his Timberland boot laces. "I wanted to go to the arcade but if you guys want to bowl," he stood up now, "or play pool, I'm down with that. As long as we play for money."

Santana smiled now. "Don't your parents own most of Pennsylvania? There's no way I'm gambling against either of you."

"You're being drastic," Rachel told her. "We're not _that _rich."

Blaine smirked. They really were that rich.

Kurt walked up behind Rachel, stretching a little. "This is my first time going so I'll just end up following you guys around."

"I'm sure Jeff has the itinerary already anyway," Santana told him.

"And you're going to love Jeff," Rachel added.

The boxer shrugged at that, making Kurt smiled.

Blaine allowed everyone to get on the M20 before him when it arrived. They all paid and Blaine followed his roommates to the middle of the bus. It wasn't too crowded luckily. Rachel sat at a single seat on one side, and Santana took the free seat behind her. Kurt noticed the only free seats near the girls were directly across from them, a pair together. Santana smirked at him and Blaine noticed, rolling his eyes at how she was trying to play matchmaker.

"Take a seat, boys..."

Kurt glared at her as the youngest whispered behind him. "I don't bite, Kurt."

"Shut up," he replied with a laugh.

The driver pulled off. Rachel opened her book to where she left off before looking at her brother and friend suspiciously. They each sat down—Kurt at the window and then Blaine beside him. When Blaine noticed his sister staring at them he threw a gum wrapper at her, barely missing. Rachel stuck her tongue out and looked back down at her story.

They rode quietly down 8th Ave, the bus stopping frequently for traffic or to let passengers on and off. Kurt turned his phone on out of boredom and went straight to a fashion blog. Blaine turned his music down a little as he listened to music. He looked to his right and at Kurt, nudging him a little with his knee and smiling a bit.

Kurt lifted his eyebrow at the contact and gave the younger teen a look. "What?"

Blaine shook his head, still smiling at him. "Nothing."

Kurt looked back down at his phone. "Then why are you staring?"

Blaine waited a beat before answering. He looked up and saw a couple people getting on the bus. "I think you look amazing. Don't take it the wrong way." He turned to Kurt again and the boy was watching him now. "It's just a compliment."

Kurt nodded to Blaine who looked _excruciatingly _sexy in his leather jacket and black jeans. He tried not to blush. "You look nice too. Thank you."

Blaine nodded, returning to his music.

The rest of the ride went smoothly. A guy did try to talk to Rachel and did get yelled at by her little brother, which ended up in an argument between Rachel and Blaine about his _over_protective nature when they got off the bus, but beside that, all was well. They walked from 40th street to 42nd and met Jeff on the corner by the Port Authority Bus Terminal. He smiled when he saw Santana coming but after she warned him not to touch her in Spanish, he laughed and promised to behave. Blaine watched him kiss Rachel on the cheek hello before giving his best friend their usual handshake. It was the same one Troy and Abed did on _Community_.

"This is Kurt, the new roommate I was telling you about."

"I've seen you at Arlene's," Jeff said, reaching his hand out to Kurt. Kurt smiled and took it.

"And I've seen you. Lovely to formally meet you, Jeff."

"Likewise," he smiled and then looked at Blaine, giving him two thumbs up. Santana laughed and Blaine shoved his friend, trying to kick him in the butt afterwards. Kurt smiled at the two of them before falling in line with Rachel.

…

The group had ordered their food and eaten before going to play. Santana spent most of her time flirting with a lesbian couple at the table behind her and she was relatively successful. Blaine had to give her credit because it was definitely due.

They waited for Jeff to finish eating the food of those who didn't want to or couldn't finish their own before getting up. Rachel sat with her head on her brother's shoulder as the group ran their mouths. After about ten minutes, they decided to go to the arcade first and headed in that direction.

"I challenge someone to Dance, Dance, Revolution!" Rachel said excitedly.

Kurt smiled, following her. "I gladly accept."

Jeff grabbed Blaine and dragged him over to a Zombie game. "Ok. You two were staring at each other from across the table for basically all of dinner. What's up with you two."

Santana waited for Blaine to add tokens into the machine before she picked up the gun. He glared at her. "Nothing is up. Not that I wouldn't like for something to be up but he's with someone."

Santana rolled her eyes. "He's with a chump."

Jeff picked up the other gun. "That sucks."

Blaine shrugged. He turned back and watched his sister and Kurt battle at the dancing game, smiling and shaking his head. They were both cute. But, he wasn't going to stress himself out over the whole Kurt thing. It seemed like Charles was screwing things up for himself.

Blaine and Jeff ended up playing a Batman Batmobile driving game a little while later. And after that was a hoop shooting game. No matter where they went, Blaine always looked up to see if Kurt was close. Sometimes Kurt would be laughing at something Rachel or Santana said, but he would glance over and look right back, a small smile on his lips. Jeff told his friend they were both ridiculous.

"We may as well just go over there, Blaine. He wants you to and you obviously want to."

Blaine shook his head no. "Let's go through a bit more of the arcade games. You know it's not my style to pursue a guy who doesn't want to be pursued. That makes everyone uncomfortable."

"Well him looking over here and smiling at you says otherwise."

"Well I'm going by what his lips say."

"So you're both just going to stare at each other for the whole night?" Jeff rolled his eyes. "I've gotten further with Santana than you two are getting and she's a lesbian, bro."

Blaine smiled, ignoring his friend. "Let me kick your ass at Red Cup Challenge, and you know I have to play the Mario Kart Grand Prix and then we can go join them… maybe go into the bowling alley or something."

Jeff smiled, smoothing down his blond hair. "Alright. But you're not kicking my ass."

…

Blaine kicked Jeff's ass in Red Cup Challenge, then played Mario Kart Grand Prix. He ended up getting a shit load of tickets from there and had paid Jeff for all the tickets he'd won, adding them to his own.

"Go tell them that when they're done we can head to the alley. Whenever they're ready."

Jeff nodded, walking away. "Aye aye captain. Want something to drink?"

Blaine shook his head no and walked over to redeem a prize. They hadn't played long enough for him to win anything cool like an iPad Air or an XBOX but he didn't exactly want to go home in _New York City_ with either of those things at this time of night. He'd probably make it home but an iPad wouldn't be so lucky. The teen ended up choosing a 44" stuffed gorilla that he was no doubt going to give to Kurt. If Kurt didn't want it, he'd probably let Rachel have it. Maybe.

He looked over the arcade and saw Jeff talking to Kurt; the girls walking towards the restroom. Blaine took a seat and pulled out his cell phone after placing the gorilla next to him on the floor.

**To Kurt: **

**Hey gorgeous… :P**

He looked up and saw Kurt reach for his phone. Thankfully, the older boy smiled before looking around the arcade for him. After the unsuccessful attempt, he replied.

**From Kurt: **

**Where are you? **

Blaine ducked his head and answered.

**To Kurt: **

**Not far. Miss me? **

**From Kurt: **

**In your dreams, Anderberry. :P Seriously, come over here. Jeff just asked me if I think Rachel and Santana will ever mess around and this is a conversation I don't want to be a part of. **

Blaine rolled his eyes at his best friend and stood up, going to join the two. He carried the Gorilla and Jeff laughed when he spotted him, Kurt doing the same.

"Oh my god it's adorable. You have to name him."

Blaine smiled, sitting next to Kurt. "You name him. I got him for you."

"Awww," Jeff squeed. "Kurt what are you going to name him? He looks like a Garth."

Kurt blushed, taking the huge stuffed animal. "I don't know. He kind of looks like Blaine to me."

Blaine smirked, pinching his side. Kurt giggled as he slapped his hand away and Jeff smiled at the two of them. They were a bit too obvious. "I just wanted you to feel better and to have something to keep you company."

Kurt smiled at him before looking down at the gorilla. "That's incredibly sweet. Thank you, Blaine. I'll think of a name later on. I want it to be perfect."

Blaine nodded. "Cool."

It was quiet after that. Kurt still had a smile on his lips, but he was looking down at the gorilla. Blaine was looking out around the arcade. Jeff stared at the both of them, hoping something would happen, but the two were being extremely boring. "I'm going to go get a Sprite. Anyone want anything?"

Kurt reached for his wallet. "A Coke for me, please."

Blaine said he was fine again as he moved forward, leaning on the table. When Jeff took the money and walked away, the younger teen pulled out his cell phone. Kurt watched him scroll through Instagram for a moment before pulling his phone out too.

They kept to themselves and stared down at their phones. Kurt wished the silence was comfortable, and maybe it wasn't _silent _per se since they were in a loud Dave and Buster's with a Jason Derulo song playing, but it was definitely noticeable between the two of them. His phone chirped and he looked at the message, smiling again.

**From Blaine: **

**Be honest. I'm cuter than the gorilla. **

Kurt looked over at the boy next to him but Blaine only stared down at his phone, a smile on his face.

**To Blaine: **

**Maybe –slightly– cuter. I don't know. Hm. I take that back. I think you're equally cute. **

Blaine scoffed when he read the message and Kurt laughed.

And this was _exactly_ what Kurt was talking about with Santana. This idiot wasn't only hot as hell, but he was way too charming and way too sweet. He did have that badass persona but all Kurt was seeing right now was a boy that was really amazing. He didn't want that to be the case at all.

**From Blaine: **

**You know what isn't cute right now? Your lying isn't cute at all. You know you want this. **

Blaine looked up at Kurt as his friend read the message and laughed at the face the blue eyed teen made.

**From Kurt: **

**You flatter yourself much too often, Blaine. **

Blaine smiled at the text and looked around, trying to see if the others were coming. He glanced over at Kurt who smirked at him.

"I hope you know we're going to be texting _a lot _this week."

"Is that so?"

Blaine nodded. "We have to catch up on the texting we missed out on," he told him. Kurt laughed and Blaine moved a little closer. "And let's say we make this bowling game a little interesting."

Kurt slid his phone into his pocket and clutched the gorilla. "Hm. We're probably going to be playing teams though."

Blaine thought about it. "Fine. You and Santana against me and my big sis. If my team wins, I take you out this week. If your team wins, you can name your stipulation."

Kurt looked at him and then around the arcade as he thought about it. The staff member that had been flirting with Blaine while they were ordering their food walked by and Kurt rolled his eyes at him. "Would this be a date?"

Blaine smiled. "Well don't you have a boyfriend?"

"I do," Kurt sassed him back, making the teen laugh. "That's why I was asking. So it's an outing as friends?"

Blaine nodded. "Strictly friends."

"Ok…" Kurt thought for a moment. "If I win… you have to wait on me hand and foot next weekend."

Blaine laughed at that, pulling his beanie off and scratching at his curls. "Hm."

"The whole weekend."

"You have a deal. I'll put it on the table now what I am willing to do sexual favors if necessary."

Kurt snorted and Blaine laughed, the two of them bursting into a giggling fit at the sound. Jeff smirked as he looked at Santana and Rachel, all of them approaching the table. "Hello fellas."

Kurt looked up first and smiled at their friends. He stood up, gorilla in hand. "Hey! Ready to bowl?"

Santana lifted her eyebrow at him. "Someone feels better." She winked at Blaine before grabbing her friend. Jeff joined the pair with drinks in hand, and Rachel watched them walk away before looking at her brother.

"What's up with the two of you?"

Blaine waved her off as he stood up, returning the beanie to his head. "We were just talking. Listen, you and I need to destroy them in this match, ok?"

Rachel gave her brother a dubious look. "Santana and Kurt?"

"Yes." They began walking. "Jeff sucks at bowling. You're all I got. I absolutely need to win."

Rachel nodded. "Ok. Um, did you get that stuffed gorilla for Kurt?"

Blaine nodded, waiting for the '_I told you not to mess around with our roommate because this could end terribly and then we'll have to move out and not to mention he's with someone' _sermon. "I was going to win you one but I remembered that you drowned my Tickle Me Elmo when we were little."

"For the umpteenth time, it wasn't intentional. I accidentally dropped him in the bathtub."

Blaine ignored her.

A few feet ahead, Santana and Jeff smiled as Kurt explained the bet. "Ok, so if the gnome twins win, Blaine gets to take you out on a date?"

"Not a date. Just out." Kurt explained. Jeff scoffed. "But if I win, he'll pretty much have to do whatever I say all weekend."

Santana hummed. "Does that include blow jobs?"

Kurt rolled his eyes but ended up laughing. "If I wanted it to but I'm not a skank, thank you very much."

Santana sighed. "Alright. Let's do this."

…

"I can't believe you'd sell me out, Rachel." Blaine shook his head as he walked past all of them to the building. Santana and Kurt laughed while his sister smiled, trying to catch up.

"They're going to get me a week's supply of roasted seaweed. You didn't even get me a stuffed animal. It's obvious who loves me more."

"Leave me alone," Blaine said, making the three of them laugh more. "I don't like any of you."

Kurt pulled his scarf around his neck before hugging the gorilla. "I can't wait until next weekend. I want a full body massage."

Blaine turned around with a smile. "Really?"

Kurt laughed. "Nope. I'm going to let the laundry pile up buddy."

Santana and Rachel laughed, the older Anderberry wrapping her arms around her brother from behind. "Don't be mad at us. We wub you, munchkin."

Blaine rolled his eyes.

They talked some more and joked around as they entered the elevator. Blaine checked the time to see that it was almost 3 in the morning. He replied to a text from Jeff saying he'd gotten home before a message came in from his new roommate.

**From Kurt: **

**For the record, you're cuter than the gorilla. Don't tell him I said that.**

Blaine smiled, looking up and locking eyes with Kurt. The older teen winked before looking ahead, listening to Rachel and Santana's yapping. Blaine licked his lips when the elevator stopped on their floor and grabbed Kurt's arm, letting the girls get off first so that the two of them could have some privacy. Kurt laughed when Blaine didn't let him walk down the hall. "What is it?"

Blaine smiled. "You should still let me take you out this week."

"Should I?" Kurt smiled back, more flirty than he felt he should have. "A bet is a bet. You need to hold up your end of the deal."

Blaine crossed his arms as Kurt smiled at him. "You know you want to…"

"We won fair and square."

"You bribed my sister to throw the game!" Blaine said, laughing with Kurt. "C'mon. If anything you should be disqualified. Technically I won because you cheated."

Kurt leant against their neighbor's door. "I resent that."

"Uh, Kurt…"

The boys looked down the hall to where Rachel and Santana were at their apartment door. Kurt's eyes went wide when he saw Charles standing there. His boyfriend was glaring at Blaine.

"What the fuck is this, Kurt? Who is that?"

Blaine smiled at him. "So _this _is Charles?"

"Blaine," Kurt looked at him. "Can you go inside?"

Charles walked over and Santana and Rachel watched. Blaine stepped in front of Kurt, looking the taller teen up and down.

"Blaine, just go."

Charles looked at him. Blaine's smile dropped as he turned back, looking at his roommate.

"Call me if you need me, Kurt."

He walked away, pushing past Charles as he went. The taller teen smirked as he stumbled backwards a bit, bracing himself on the wall. He watched as Santana opened the door and let the Anderberrys in first, the Latina staring at Charles before disappearing inside as well.

"I thought you couldn't make it."

"So you go out with another dude? Who the fuck is that and why is he going inside? Did he get you this shit?" Charles grabbed the stuffed animal away and Kurt watched him, not saying anything. "Are you kidding me?"

"When you calm down, we can have a conversation." Kurt stepped forward and took the gorilla back. "Until then, I'm not saying anything."

Charles shook his head, dragging a hand down his face. "You know I came over here to say sorry. You're not replying to my messages… I stayed outside the door for a fucking hour just so we could talk and you show up with whoever the fuck that was… do you understand how that looks?"

"I told you Rachel and her brother were moving in today. Well, yesterday now." Kurt leant against the wall. "Since you cancelled on me we all decided to go out. There's my explanation. Now, where have you been?"

Charles stared at him. "Busy."

Kurt laughed, looking away. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Charles."

"Fuck." He reached out for Kurt and grabbed him by the elbow. "Baby, please… I'm sorry. Let me stay with you and I'll explain everything."

"No."

"Kurt are you fucking kidding me?"

Kurt turned around and shook his head. "This happens every time, Charlie. I honestly don't know what the hell you take me for but I'm not your booty call. Now if you want to talk, you have my number."

Santana stepped into the hallway, looking over at them. "You two are going to make the neighbors complain to the landlord. Kurt..."

He turned around and nodded to her. "Sorry. One moment."

She nodded and retreated back inside after glaring at Charles again. He rolled his eyes and looked at his boyfriend.

"Listen baby, I didn't come over here for anything other than to see you. I swear. I got into it with my sister and I was upset, and then I got into it with another member at my agency because of it and they almost kicked me out. I had a rough day and I didn't want to tell you any of that because I didn't want you to worry."

Kurt looked at him for a moment before sighing. "It's my job to worry. I'm supposed to be there for you."

"I don't want that asshole living with you. He has no respect."

"Well you moved out so you don't get to decide who moves in, Charlie. Santana and I decided and we like the both of them."

Charles smiled a little. He'd get his way eventually. Kurt always let him get his way, and that asshole wouldn't be around for long. "Fine. You're right, my love. Now can I stay here or are you going to make me go all the way back to Queens?"

Kurt hated himself for a second for the decision he was about to make. "Fine, Charles. But you can stay on the couch."

His boyfriend laughed. "Kurt…"

"What? I'm serious—Charlie," he ended up laughing as his boyfriend backed him into the wall. "Stop. I'm serious."

"I'll sleep on the floor in your room. I hate that couch."

Kurt pushed him off and looked in his brown eyes. "The floor then. For real."

"I promise."

"You break your promises. _I _promise you're sleeping on the floor."

Charles nodded. "That's fair. Thank you, baby."

Kurt turned and walked towards the apartment. "Whatever, Charles."


	6. Chapter 6 - Punch

**#SoHo**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Punch**

Kurt rubbed the sleep out of his eyes as he rolled over in bed. It was just after 7 in the morning. His boyfriend Charles was still fast asleep on the floor; a white and blue striped blanket covering his shirtless body. Kurt shook his head at the sight of him. It was strange how he could once look at someone and see the world, and now he didn't feel much of anything. Months of being treated like you weren't important could do that to you, Kurt assumed.

He slid his feet into his slippers and stood up, walking out of the room. He did so quietly so that he wouldn't wake Charlie. When the two of them got into his room a few hours prior, Kurt expected a conversation of sorts; a discussion of some kind at the very little. Instead, he got Charles saying "I love you" while trying to sleep in bed with his boyfriend before realizing Kurt was serious. The dirty blond got on the floor and went _right _to sleep. There was no talk. There was nothing.

Kurt shook his head as he softly closed the bedroom door behind himself. It was quiet in the apartment for the most part. Someone was listening to music in their room and it sounded like it could've been Santana. Kurt went to the bathroom and knocked softly before entering.

He looked exhausted. It was probably because he didn't get the best sleep. Most of the past few hours were spent thinking about the time he spent with his roommates and Jeff last night—specifically his time with Blaine, though—and thinking about what he was going to do with Charles. They supposedly were in love but it wasn't the same, and the last thing Kurt wanted to do was waste either of their time. Charles was a busy man, after all. Or so he said.

After finishing up in the bathroom, Kurt opened the door and was shocked to see Blaine waiting against the wall. He was shirtless and had on a pair of shorts that hung very low. Low enough to know that Blaine didn't have any underwear on. Kurt didn't want to stare but who in their right mind could blame him? He looked up when Blaine approached with a smile, sliding past him in the doorway of the bathroom—their bodies brushing one another's.

"Good morning, Kurt."

Kurt leant against the frame and cleared his throat. His cheeks felt hot. "Good morning." He took a few steps back and waved at his roommate a little bit. "Sorry. I'll let you get to it…"

Blaine bit his lip as he watched Kurt turn and walk away. "When is he leaving, by the way?"

Kurt turned around and hated how his eyes stayed glued to the ripped, tattooed body of Blaine's. He shook his head to snap out of it. "Um… probably soon. We haven't even talked yet but I'm sure he has something to do today so…" Blaine turned to face him and Kurt tried to look him in the eyes, not that that was any easier. "Why do you ask?"

Blaine shrugged, leaning against the wall. "Why not? I don't want him here and I wanted to hang out with you for a little while. Plus, the gorilla needs to stay in my room when he's here. I don't want our love child around him."

Kurt smiled, looking down at his slippers. "I'm not even going to acknowledge that last part. But I think I need to apologize for his behavior last night."

"You don't need to apologize for anything he does." Blaine turned and went back into the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror. Kurt stared down at his ass before mentally slapping himself for it. "He's a grown man. But," he faced Kurt and smiled a bit. "I would like to continue our conversation about how you cheated and I want our _friendly outing _sometime this week."

Kurt leant against the wall and bit his lip. "I don't know. My weekdays are pretty crazy."

Blaine splashed water on his face and grabbed his toothbrush, listening.

"I have classes. We're getting ready for finals. Then I have work from 2-6 at Saks. It's never _not _busy there. On top of that I come home and study in the evenings _and _try to relax, which is hard to do because I'm often so stressed. Going out doesn't exactly work."

Blaine nodded at that as he spit, then rinsed out his mouth. "Well I figured you'd be too busy with him on the weekends so I didn't want to ask."

Kurt scoffed, turning to face Rachel's door as he leant against the wall. "Sure."

Blaine dried his face with his towel and then stepped into the hallway, stopping next to Kurt. "Well if you're not busy tonight after you're done with school work and all, let me know? We can go somewhere nice or…" Blaine trailed off when he heard the door to Kurt's room open and out stepped the tall, dirty blond. He was dressed in a grey t-shirt and sweat pants that he'd left behind, and his expression went dark as he looked between his boyfriend and the shorter teen.

Blaine smiled at him, his lips still next to Kurt's ear. He pulled back a bit. "Oh. Good morning, Charles. Are you leaving?"

Kurt tensed. This was possibly the worst thing he could ask for right now. "Charles—"

"What's this?" his boyfriend questioned, looking between the two of them.

Blaine rolled his eyes and looked down at the drawstring of his shorts, playing with it. Kurt realized that he was probably not in the best situation to be caught in right now. For one, Blaine not only had on no shirt, but he was incredibly close. They were in the hallway. It looked weird. He stood up straight and answered. "We're just talking, Charlie."

Blaine glared at him before looking back at Kurt. "Like I was saying…"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Charles took a few steps forwards and Blaine arched an eyebrow as he pulled Kurt back by the arm, stepping in front of him. Charles smiled, shaking his head. "You're joking, right little man?"

Blaine clenched his fists with a smirk of his own. "Actually, I'm not. So how about you get the fuck out of our apartment and go shoot a Proactiv commercial so I can get back to my conversation—"

"Blaine," Kurt warned, trying to prevent a fight of any type. Sure, Blaine was a boxer but Charles was taller and had a lot more body mass. Rachel opened the door to her bedroom and looked completely out of it.

"What's going on?"

Charles looked over Blaine to his boyfriend. "You want to explain what the fuck he thinks he's doing?"

Blaine turned back to Kurt who looked a little mortified. "All you have to do is say the word, Kurt."

"Blaine?" Rachel said, stepping out of the room completely. "Kurt? What's going on?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly, moving forward and stepping in between the two. "Charles, back inside. Blaine," he turned to look at his friend and Blaine only stared at Charles. "I'll talk to you later, ok?"

Blaine nodded, eyes never leaving the taller boy's. Charles glared right back as Kurt pushed him in the room, the door closing afterwards.

Rachel stood there staring at her little brother.

"Don't worry about it, sis. Go back to sleep."

Rachel shook her head no. "I don't know what you're up to Blaine but whatever it is it needs to stop. I'm not putting up with it."

Blaine smiled at her and went back to his room. "Sorry, sis." The door slammed and she groaned, turning around and entering her room.

…

"I don't get why the hell you're always so pressed to see me when you have that little fucking asshole walking around, always all over you." Charles smirked even though his anger was evident, and Kurt calmly watched him. "Last night I see you two together and this morning I wake up and he's pressed against you like that. You don't see a fucking problem?"

"It's great that Blaine behaves that way, isn't it? I mean doesn't it take the spotlight off of you and how fucked up you treat me?"

Charles smiled, turning around. "Ha. Because two wrongs make a right, is it? But is that what this is about?"

"_This_?" Kurt asked with a smile. "What is _this_, exactly? Because I've been putting up with a lot for the past couple months and he has nothing to do with anything."

"I don't want him living here."

"It isn't your decision to make."

Charles smiled. "So let me get this right. You're mad at me for being busy so you move in some little thug to get me jealous? Am I supposed to give a fuck about him? He's pathetic, Kurt."

Kurt went to sit on the bed and picked up the gorilla. "Contrary to what you may believe, not everything is about you, darling. The universe isn't centered on Charles Birmingham. And I'm not asking you to give a 'fuck' about Blaine because I don't need you to. I doubt he wants you to."

The older teen leant against the dresser. He shook his head. "You're so quick to say that I don't give a damn about us but I hope you realize how this looks. It's extremely easy to put all the blame on me and say I'm doing wrong but look at yourself, Kurt. Look at your little boyfriend out there."

Kurt shook his head.

"You're perfect, right?"

"When have I ever said I was perfect?"

Charles shook his head, walking towards his clothes. "I wanted to marry you and give you everything one day."

Kurt shook his head some more. "You're really full of shit, you know that?"

"So are you." He pulled off his t-shirt and put on the sweater he wore the night before. Kurt watched him. "And next time you want to say you stuck by me through it all, remember that I came to you and you were with someone else."

"I'm not with him, Charles."

The boy began to put his jeans on. Kurt sat up. "I'm leaving because I have things to handle. This is getting us nowhere. Call me if you aren't too busy with that little fuck and we can talk. I need to calm down so I don't say something or do something I'll regret."

Kurt was quiet. After a few minutes, Charles was completely dressed and had his shoes laced up. He lay on the bed beside Kurt and kissed him. "Tell him if he comes anywhere near you again, he's a dead man."

Kurt stared at the ceiling as Charles exited the apartment. He dragged both hands down his face and exhaled into them. That was pretty much the last straw.

There was nothing beneficial about this relationship. Kurt was over it.

Blaine knocked on his door a few minutes later and looked at him. The younger teen was dressed warmly as if he was about to leave. "Can we talk now?"

Kurt glanced at him. "Actually can you give me a few minutes? I really need to clear my head."

Blaine watched him for a while. "I'm just going to head out to the gym now and I'll chat with you when I get back. That cool?"

Kurt nodded at first but then he shook his head, sitting up. "If you give me a few minutes… can I come with you?

Blaine put his hood over his head and nodded. "Sure. We'll only be a few hours so we can get back and study. But is everything ok?"

Kurt looked at him for a moment and shook his head no. "It isn't. But it will be."

Blaine looked at him softly. "I'll be on the couch, alright?"

"Yeah."

Blaine closed the door behind himself and disappeared. Kurt stared at the spot for a moment and got ready.

…

The train ride to Brooklyn was relatively quiet, though the boys were seated pretty close to one another. Kurt pretended not to notice how Blaine's arm was around him as they rode the A train as if to say it wasn't a big deal. Maybe it wasn't for Blaine. They were just being nonchalant about whatever this was they were doing. Hanging out. Yeah. They weren't making a big deal of it.

The train went express so it wasn't that long of a ride. The walk from the train station to Blaine's grandfather's gym was only about two blocks. Blaine showed him where he used to live with his grandma on the way there.

Kurt was in awe when they finally stepped inside the gym. He was definitely expecting some run down hole in the wall in the middle of Brooklyn like one of those _started from the bottom _gyms you see in the movies. But this one was amazing and pretty damn huge. The equipment looked new and everyone seemed professional. Blaine introduced him to a few people as the pair headed back to the locker room.

"Mr. Motta, this is my future boyfriend Kurt Hummel. Kurt, the gym owner Mr. Motta," Kurt shook hands with the man as Mr. Motta smiled at the 'future boyfriend' part. "He and my grandfather built this place from scratch pretty much."

"It's lovely to meet you," Kurt said with a smile.

"Likewise," the elderly man told him. "Are you coming to join?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head no. Looking around, all of these guys were pretty huge or at least muscular and in shape. Besides that, there was no way Kurt was letting anyone hit him in the face for sport. "This isn't my cup of tea, sir."

Blaine smiled at him as he fixed his book bag and took Kurt's hand. "We're on a tight schedule so you two can play BFFs later. C'mon Kurt."

Kurt laughed with Mr. Motta and said goodbye. He was introduced to a dark haired guy named Elliot as the boy he trained gave Kurt a very unwelcome look. Elliot was nice though. Blaine finally got him back into the locker room and the two began to get out of their coats.

"I'm excited to see you in your zone," Kurt began. "But I'm very confused about how you went from wanting to box to wanting to be a doctor."

Blaine smiled as he took the teen's coat. "I wouldn't want to do this for a living. I wanted to be a doctor ever since I lost my grandfather to cancer a few years back. An oncologist. But for now, boxing helps with… well I guess you can say it's a form of expression." Kurt listened as he watched Blaine pull off his hoodie, a t-shirt on underneath. "I've never been great at talking about my emotions and all that bullshit. At least not since the parents shipped Rachel and I here to New York but," he shrugged. "Boxing has pretty much kept me out of _too _much trouble and it's a good form of release. One of my favorites."

Kurt smiled. "I can guess what the other one is."

Blaine chuckled, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Is that guy who stared at me funny Fallon? The one who was training with Elliot?"

Blaine was in a tank top now as he shook his head no, unfastening his belt. Kurt stared before looking away. "He's Omar. He's given me a few blow jobs from time to time and we did go to the mall last week. It's nothing serious."

Kurt shook his head. "Does he know that? Maybe you should tell him I'm just a friend."

"But that would imply that I a) give a crap about him and b) don't want you to be more than a friend, and both of those are bullshit." Blaine casually stepped out of his sweats and was left in boxer briefs. Kurt stared now and bit his lip, glancing up at Blaine who smiled.

"You can touch it if you'd like."

"I most certainly will _not," _Kurt said, laughing when the teen winked at him. "You're something else."

Blaine grinned at him, pulling on his boxing trunks. "What do you mean by that, cutie?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "The whole introducing me as your 'future boyfriend' when I'm pretty sure you said you don't do relationships once upon a time."

Blaine nodded at that. "Shit changed. I could be wrong but I think you'll be mine one day."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really," Blaine answered casually. He packed his things away and sat next to Kurt on the bench—Kurt having one leg on each side so that he faced Blaine and Blaine facing the lockers as he put on his Nike sneakers. "Are we going to talk about whatever happened with your man this morning? Is he still in the way?"

Kurt sighed and looked up at the fluorescent bulbs. "He thinks that I'm throwing you in his face to make him jealous."

Blaine looked over at him. "Are you?"

"No. That would imply that I a) knew he was coming last night and b) give a crap about what he thinks about you being around. I really don't care."

Blaine smirked. "You know you love him."

"And you loved your ex, right? But I'm sure it's possible to fall out of love. Things change…"

Blaine leant back and looked down at his shoes. "I've never actually been in love."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you sure? Your texts about Fallon seemed to say otherwise."

"I just didn't want to lose someone else, that's all." Blaine exhaled a bit and stood up. "Losing people has always been hard for me so I try not to get too attached. I literally only have two good friends and my sister, which is pathetic."

Kurt frowned a little.

"I think that's why somewhere deep inside I'm really fucking afraid that I'll legitimately fall for you because I don't know." Blaine shrugged as he leant against the lockers. "Never in my life have I clicked with someone as easily as I did you. And you're with someone else who's apparently a model slash actor and all this other shit."

Kurt smiled. "He's also full of shit. Our relationship has the shelf life of a peach right about now."

Blaine smiled too. "You're saying that and I'm trying not to get excited because a) you two could somehow end up working it out and I'll be disappointed and b) even if you did leave him it doesn't necessarily mean anything for us. Right?"

Kurt looked at him and stood up, stepping over the bench so that he was on the opposite side of Blaine. "A and B aren't the only options there, Blaine."

"But they are options."

Kurt shrugged. "We live together. We have tons of time to discuss all of this and get to know one another. Who's to say you'll even still feel the same about me after we've spent legit time together. Vice versa, as well."

Blaine smiled.

"Omar gives you BJs. You're not getting one from me anytime soon."

Blaine laughed and started to walk towards the aisle. "So you think I'm in this for the sex?"

Kurt smiled, nodding. "Say that you're not, Blaine."

"I definitely wouldn't mind fucking you, I'll admit that much. But you wouldn't mind fucking me either."

"It would probably be amazing but believe it or not, I'm not a slut."

Blaine nodded. "I believe you. But I definitely was."

"Are you saying you aren't anymore?"

"I'm saying…" Blaine fixed the drawstring on his red and blue trunks. "That I like you enough to realize I was an idiot and that if I let you get away I'd be even more of an idiot."

Kurt hummed, walking beside him, trying not to blush.

"I would work hard to be a better person to make you happy and I think you'd work hard to make me happy. But that's just me assuming you're even interested. We're just shooting around hypotheticals right now, correct?"

Blaine pushed open the locker room door and let Kurt out. He swayed over to the boxing ring, Blaine following behind him. "Correct, Blaine. We'll see about all of that when the time comes I guess."

Blaine smiled a little as he stared at him. He looked around the gym and saw guys working out. "Would you help me stretch and then tape me up?"

Kurt looked at him with a smile and Blaine stepped in closer. "You'd be better off with an actual trainer, I think. I don't know the first thing about taping up someone's hands."

"I'll teach you, Kurt. You wanted to come so I'm putting you to work."

Kurt laughed as Blaine dragged him over to his area of the gym and sat down. "You're definitely watching Lifetime with me when we get home."

Blaine smiled at that. "Whatever you want to do, I'm down."

…

**From Santana: **

**I've awoken and you aren't here. Why? **

Kurt was seated across from Blaine at one of Blaine's favorite restaurants when the message came in. He looked at the time and shook his head.

"What's up?" Blaine asked him, wondering if it was Charles. Seriously, he and Kurt were having a great day and he didn't want that asshole ruining it _again. _

"Santana is just now waking up and it's after 3."

Blaine smiled as he trapped one of Kurt's legs between his own underneath the table. "That's _your _best friend."

"Well you two do seem to be hitting it off rather well…"

Blaine rolled his eyes.

**To Santana: **

**I went out with Blaine, but we'll be in soon. Need anything while I'm out?**

"It isn't true?"

"She's being nice to me because of you I'm sure." Blaine ran a hand through his curls. "I'm beat."

"She's being nice to you because you're such a sweetie pie."

Blaine smirked.

"And you worked way too hard at the gym. You just… push yourself very hard."

"That's how I get better, beautiful." Blaine smiled at him as the pair waited for their food. "This should be our date, you know."

"Hm." Kurt looked around and smiled. "If you want it to be."

Blaine thought for a while and shook his head no. "I wanted a much more romantic setting."

"I thought it was a friendly outing?" Kurt asked accusatorily, though he laughed.

"You're right." Blaine grinned. "You caught me."

Kurt nodded. "I did. But when I'm single you better ask me on a date."

It was Blaine's turn to blush now. "You have my word. When are you going to be single anyway?"

The older teen leant back against the seat, rolling his eyes at how Blaine's leg trailed along his underneath the table. "Soon."

Blaine rolled his eyes and put his hat on. "Soon. Ok."

Kurt laughed as he reached for his hands. "Can I ask something serious?"

"You can ask anything you'd like." Blaine laced their fingers together. "Go ahead."

"Alright. I guess… I was just pretty rude to you and all. I wonder why you like me and not Omar or someone who's willing to move as fast as you're accustomed to."

Blaine thought about. It was a good question to ask, he figured. "I don't know if I can explain why I'm attracted to you besides the obvious. You're gorgeous, yes. You're funny. I love the way you speak. And maybe I have some weird kink about guys who treat me like crap."

Kurt laughed and slapped his hand. "I didn't treat you like crap!"

"Ouch. Well you are kind of abusive."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry." He kissed the back of Blaine's hand and the boy smiled.

"There are other things that have to deal with how I feel when I'm around you. I feel good."

Kurt looked at him and nodded. "I know what you mean."

Blaine smiled. "I'm learning a lot as we go along. But other guys don't really compare and I want to see what all of this means." Kurt rubbed his hands and Blaine looked down at them. "Do you like me at all or is it just that I'm available and Charles hasn't been?"

Kurt looked up and found hazel eyes watching him expectantly. "I definitely like you. Gorilla may've had something to do with it. He's told me great things about you."

"Has he?" Blaine slid closer with a smile. "Like?"

"That you're so much more than what meets the eye," Kurt began. "You're reliable and you care and you're a great listener. He said you're great company to be around and you'd do anything for those close to you."

Blaine smirked, cradling Kurt's hands in his. "Gorilla said all of that, huh?"

Kurt nodded. "He sure did."

"I love that little guy."

Kurt laughed, the waiter coming over with their food. They each thanked him and Kurt stared at his ass as he went away. "Impressive."

Blaine nodded. "Yours is better though."

"I know this."

"So," Blaine picked up his fork. "When are you going to name Gorilla? I think Charlie is suitable."

"But Gorilla is too sweet and he doesn't make me feel like crap." Kurt looked at Blaine's salad. "I'm leaning towards 'Punch' since his fists are closed like that."

Blaine hummed. "Punch. I like it."

**From Santana: **

**Bring food. **

Kurt looked at the message and then back at Blaine with a smile. "Thanks for bringing me out, helping me to take my mind off of things."

Blaine smiled at him. "Anytime you need me, gorgeous."

Kurt nodded and looked down at his food, beginning to eat. "And vice versa."

…

They were waiting for the A train half an hour later. Blaine was acting silly—he had a Slurpee from 7-Eleven, the rainbow kind, and he was extremely hyped up on sugar. Kurt was still working on his as Blaine danced in the subway station. He looked around at the people waiting along with them at the Jay Street-Metro Tech platform and was glad that they were thoroughly entertained. Still, he had to rein him in a bit.

"Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt Anderson."

"Aww! They're married!" A little girl said. Her brother rolled his eyes. "They could be brothers, Marsha. Gosh."

Kurt smiled at them before turning back to Blaine. "I'm never ever ever buying you a Slurpee ever again."

Blaine smiled. "You don't mean that."

"I do."

Blaine pouted, jumping in front of him and taking a sip from Kurt's as the teen stared at his lips. "No you don't."

Kurt rolled his eyes and took a sip afterwards. "Santana wants food."

"So do people in India, Kurt. Tell her lazy ass to go get some."

Kurt looked over at him as he scrolled through his phone, placing one earphone in his ear. He smiled and looked down at his feet, shaking his head. Blaine walked over and placed the other in Kurt's ear. "So when are you going to be single?"

Kurt listened to the song by A Great Big World and let Blaine take another sip against his better judgment. "Soon."

Blaine looked him in the eyes. "Every day that you don't leave him, I'm going to sing a song to you."

"I don't know if that's a bad thing…." Kurt smiled as they caught eyes. "I mean I guess it depends on whether or not you can sing."

"It'll be bad, because it's going to be the same song, at the most inopportune of times, and you're going to hate me but I won't care."

Kurt bit his lip into a smile. "Hate you? I can't imagine that."

Blaine laughed, pulling back a bit. "Day one of Operation: Sing a Song for Kurt at a Very Inopportune Time starts right now, I guess."

Kurt looked up at him. "Blaine."

A train went by on the opposite platform. Blaine waited patiently while smiling at Kurt, clearing his throat. Once it was gone, he began. He went to stand on top of the chairs, in between two gentleman—one African American guy who was not in the mood and an older guy who was trying his best to sleep. Kurt dropped his head with a smile, thinking about how much he wanted to strangle this kid.

"_I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold. What use is money, when you need someone to hold? Don't have direction I'm just rolling down this road. Waiting for you to bring me in from out the cold_."

Ok. So a) he sounded fucking beautiful and everyone pretty much agreed. People were starting to form a crowd. Kurt was definitely blushing and b) he was smiling that stupid smile that gave Kurt butterflies and made him realize that Charles never made him feel that way. He probably never would. Kurt looked at the crowd who smiled back at him. Blaine hopped down from the chairs and he felt Blaine stalk closer to him as he blushed; the younger man picking up his hand.

"_You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain, Or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name_."

"Blaine I swear—" he laughed a little when Blaine's cold lips touched his cheek and the boy pulled away.

"_Pack up and leave everything, don't you see what I can bring? Can't keep this beating heart at bay. Set my midnight sorrow free, I will give you all of me just leave your lover_," Blaine sang, his eyes locked with Kurt's as the older boy took a deep breath. "_Leave him for me. Leave your lover, leave him for me_…"

They still held hands as the train pulled into the station. There was a lot of applause. A lot. Blaine smiled, moving closer again and pulling Kurt into him. His hands landed around the boy's waist. "Saved by the train, Hummel."

Kurt smiled at him before pulling away. Blaine followed him and took a seat next to the teen as they sat on the train.

"I'm going to take a nap."

Blaine wrapped an arm around him. "Nap away. But let me have your Slurpee."

Kurt laughed, handing it over. "You know, you sound beautiful. I'm going to leave him anyway but I still want you to sing to me."

Blaine smiled. "I'd do anything for you, gorgeous."

* * *

A/N: What is a story without a Sam Smith song? The answer is NOTHING.

Don't worry! I didn't forget about Christian Dior or any of the other stuff. It's still early in the fic. :)

Please take a minute to review. Thanks for reading.

-Nellie


	7. Chapter 7 - The Right Wrongs

**#SoHo**

A/N: The alerts haven't been working at this time of night (I'm in NYC) and it totally sucks, but I don't feel like waiting until the morning. Lol. Enjoy, and please leave a review and let me know what you thought. :)

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Blaine thought Kurt looked perfect all the time, but especially now seeing him lying on his belly at the end of the bed. He was reading, a pen tapping against his lip as he wore Blaine's Anderson Gym Boxing hoodie, the boy thought Kurt somehow managed to look even more perfect. Maybe it was the way that they were being so casual, simply reveling in one another's presence and enjoying the quiet company on the Tuesday night. Blaine could really get used to this. It had been a couple days since Kurt's promise of _soon, _and nothing had happened just yet despite several phone conversations between him and Charles, but Blaine was willing to wait. His hope was that he'd be able to enjoy this time together as boyfriends sooner than later, as opposed to simply being the guy who spent most of the time with Kurt but didn't really have a title.

He looked away from Kurt and back up to the TV. Blaine had somehow got suckered into watching _Project Runway _reruns and it wasn't even the weekend yet. He expected this to happen when he had to be Kurt's slave in a few days, sure, but it wasn't even close to the end of the week and Kurt already had him watching this fashion stuff. Blaine did have to acknowledge that they were relaxing in Kurt's room, so it was Kurt's rules, just like whenever they found themselves across the hall, he did make the beautiful boy suffer through ESPN, but _still_.

"Are you done with your homework yet?" he asked.

Kurt smiled softly but shook his head no; his eyes never leaving the page. He turned it and then began to jot some things down in his notebook. Such adorable impatience. "Soon."

Blaine stopped rubbing at the boy's bare shin and rolled his eyes dramatically. He reached over to Kurt's dresser and grabbed a _GQ_ magazine off of it, scanning through the pages. "You sure do say '_soon_' a lot, you know."

Kurt smiled some more but stayed silent. He explained to Blaine that he wasn't going to break up with Charles over the phone. Their relationship didn't start over the phone, and though it had seemed to run its course, he still wanted to do things the proper way. Blaine didn't give a crap about Charles' feelings, but all in all it was the right thing to do.

For the next several minutes, Blaine decided to busy himself with the magazines. Kurt yawned at one point and stretched a bit wildly, but afterwards he went right back to focusing on his schoolwork. On a few pages of the _GQ_ issue, Blaine saw certain items had hearts next to them. He raised an eyebrow and wondered exactly what that meant, but with Kurt's fashion sense, it wasn't _too _hard to figure out. He smiled and pulled out his cell phone, taking a picture of some of them for future use. Kurt turned the page of his textbook back and started to scan through the reading, and this time, Blaine was the one who found himself yawning.

"It's eleven," Kurt said, running a hand along the side of his face. "You don't have to stay up with me if you don't want to."

Blaine put the magazines back where he found them and how he found them before looking down towards the foot of the bed. Kurt smiled at him softly. He looked tired himself, but with school and work, Blaine acknowledged that he had every right to be. "I'm staying up with you until you're done. I only have a few classes tomorrow anyway."

Kurt stretched again and then turned back to his books, adjusting himself a bit. "If you're sure..."

Blaine looked at the back of Kurt's head as he nodded. "I'm sure." He reached over him and grabbed Punch, placing the stuffed gorilla on top of his chest. Part of him wanted to smile at the fact that his roommate slept with him every night, because he was the one who won Punch for Kurt, but another part of Blaine was a tad bit jealous that _he _wasn't the one getting to sleep with Kurt every night. Just a tad.

He picked up his cell phone and went to Snapchat; aiming the camera at him holding Punch, his lips against the gorilla's furry cheek. The camera flashed and he turned it back to himself, setting the timer to 10 seconds, writing a caption, and sending it to Kurt.

The green iPhone buzzed from the notification. Kurt peeked at his phone and smiled, turning back to his friend. "BlaineTheChamp sent me a Snapchat."

"Oh did he?" Blaine said with a smile, having already put Punch back in his usual spot. Kurt, against his better judgment, unlocked his phone and went to the message.

_This could be us but you playin…_

Kurt dropped his head and laughed before taking a screenshot. "This is adorable and it's definitely going to be the wallpaper on my laptop."

Blaine crawled to the front of the bed. "Are you not a little jealous?"

"Not even a little."

"Alright then," Blaine got up and walked over to his friend's dresser, looking through all of his things in a way that was subtler than when Santana does it. "I guess that means you don't get a kiss on the cheek. That's fine by me."

Kurt smiled at him before looking back down at his notes. "Why don't you pick a movie to watch for when I'm done? I'll be finished in about 10 minutes."

Blaine heard him but didn't respond at first. He looked at himself in the mirror and noted that he needed a haircut. "What movies do you have?"

"Pretty much everything thanks to Amazon Prime." Kurt sat up and tiredly dragged his textbook into his lap. "I don't promise to stay awake through whichever one you pick though."

"Neither do I," Blaine said, smiling at a yawning Kurt in the mirror's reflection. His eyes landed on a few papers sticking in the border of the wooden frame and he hummed as he got an idea, leaning in to study it. Kurt glanced over at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Don't break anything."

Blaine promised he wouldn't as he looked at his roommate's schedule. "So you have a Business Management class tomorrow huh? That any fun?"

Kurt scoffed. "The class itself is a drag but my professor does tend to make it a little bit bearable. He looks like Chuck from _Gossip Girl, _just a tad older."

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I know who that is, Kurt."

The older boy smiled. "And Santana's commentary helps as well." He continued writing the last paragraph. "I'm actually doing a writing assignment for Business now."

Blaine watched Kurt in the reflection and made sure he wasn't paying him any attention before sliding the schedule out from the mirror. He put it in the pocket of his flannel pajamas and casually walked over to the bed, grabbing the remote. "I'll pick a romantic comedy and we can cuddle until you fall asleep."

At that, Kurt laughed softly, glancing back at a sexily tattooed Blaine. "I don't know why you forget that Punch is my cuddle buddy."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Punch is one of the most generous, courteous Gorillas I know. We'll be sharing you tonight."

Kurt grinned and looked back down at his work. "We're going to be a very corny couple."

"Fine by me." Blaine looked through the choices and bit his lip, humming. "Let's watch Yes Man."

Kurt closed his book and clapped his hands together. "Sounds like a plan. I'm going to use the bathroom and get some snacks."

"I'll be waiting, gorgeous."

Kurt blushed and ignored the way Blaine prepared himself to stare at his ass before he even got up. He shook his hips and winked at him before leaving the room, laughing at the way Blaine purred.

Yes, he did feel guilty. His behavior over the last few days with Blaine wasn't exactly cheating, though. They weren't kissing or doing anything more than they were supposed to, but he assumed there was a thin line between what staying faithful and being deceitful was, and they may've crossed it a couple times with the flirty texts and the late night cuddles. Charles wouldn't like it. Kurt wouldn't have if the shoe was on the other foot either. But, Kurt was calling it off as soon as he saw his boyfriend. The thin line wasn't a concern of his.

Blaine pulled out his phone to text Jeff as soon as Kurt exited the room. He bit his lip and hoped he'd get a reply before his roomie returned. Luckily, Jeff didn't disappoint.

**From Jeff:**

**Yo. I'm with Sugar. Are we still on for tomorrow? **

**To Jeff: **

**For sure, but first I need something from you. Like ASAP.**

The movie began and Blaine scratched at his forehead. He pulled Punch close and waited for a reply that came relatively quickly.

**From Jeff:**

**Is it illegal?**

Blaine smiled. That was a rhetorical question, right? It had to be. Jeff knew him by now.

**To Jeff:**

**Um? Yes. Duh.**

**From Jeff:**

**Oh brother. What is it?**

Blaine heard the bathroom door close, but then Kurt walked past and headed towards the kitchen. He looked back down at his phone and quickly wrote a reply.

**To Jeff: **

**I need to get into NYU tomorrow. And I need to get in during my break which is around noon so it's imperative that you get to work quickly. **

**From Jeff: **

**Ok Blaine. What the hell are you talking about? And why is it that you want to get into NYU?**

**To Jeff: **

**Don't worry about all of that. Just make me an ID. You've seen Rachel's. Work your magic.**

Now wasn't the time for his best friend to be such a stick in the mud. Blaine heard Kurt approaching again, laughing at something that either Rachel or Santana had said to him in the hall before turning the doorknob. Blaine looked back at his phone and typed quickly.

**To Jeff: **

**I'll meet you at Arlene's Grocery super early. I'm with Kurt now so I'll see you in the AM. Goodnight. **

"Texting another man, are we?"

Blaine smiled and turned the phone off after the message sent. He held his arms out, waiting for Kurt and his large bag of cheese doodles to climb into them. After blushing at the kiss on the cheek he got, Blaine held him close and they watched the movie together. "You're the only man in my life, dummy."

Kurt smiled, kissing his cheek once more. "You earned that one."

He could seriously get used to this.

…

"So what you're telling me is that even though I caught Blaine sneaking out of your room at 2 in the morning to go back to his own, you two weren't doing anything? Nothing at all? Not even a little making out? I don't believe you."

Kurt shrugged as he smirked at Santana. "Sorry that I can't give you any of the dirty deets, darling. But there were no dirty deets to give."

Santana stared at him as she slurped her smoothie through a green straw.

"We were watching a movie, he told me a little about growing up in Pennsylvania, I told him about Ohio, I ended up falling asleep and when I woke up I was tucked in. There's nothing hot and heavy about that."

"I'm actually very disappointed."

Kurt laughed as he fixed his scarf. "Well so am I but until I'm able to officially break up with Charles, nothing is happening. And even then, I'm not going to just jump into anything with Blaine. One, I know he's a playboy. I've seen the messages on his phone when we're together. Two, we need to seriously get to know one another before we're boyfriends or anything for that matter."

Santana glared at him some more. Kurt smiled innocently. "So when do you plan on breaking up with ass face anyway?"

"Today!" Kurt seemed a little happy and Santana seriously understood. "I got him to agree to meet me after my classes so if he does show up, I'm letting him know." He stood up and gestured to the line of the Starbucks they were in. "I'll get a coffee and then we can head to class. We're cutting it pretty close."

Santana nodded, deciding to gather her things. She and Kurt were usually late to their Business course because their professor didn't even want to show up on time. The class had about 150 people in it anyway. As she drank from her smoothie, she waited by the door for Kurt. A guy from her accounting class walked in and said hello, and she nodded to him before doing a double take out the window, thinking she'd seen Blaine go by. It must've been his doppelganger because his school was all the way Uptown. Weird.

About five minutes later, Kurt walked up to her and pushed the door open. "Let's go, asshole."

Santana smirked and followed after him.

…

**From Jeff: **

**So how's it going? **

Blaine put his foot up on the desk where he sat towards the back of the class. The room was huge so he didn't think he'd have a problem blending in, even though there seemed to be a few people who stared at him. They must've realized his face wasn't familiar, or knew him to be a fighter like one of the professors who he rode up the elevator with did, or wondered why in the hell he brought a guitar to a business course, but as long as they kept their mouths shut it wouldn't matter.

**To Jeff: **

**Class started about 3 minutes ago. Teacher guy isn't here. Santana and Kurt haven't gotten here yet either, but I'm patiently waiting. **

**From Jeff: **

**You're adorable. Let me know how it goes, I'm going to take a quick nap. **

**To Jeff: **

**Will do.**

He put his phone on silent and noticed the guy who must've been the professor walk in. He wasn't too bad looking. None of Blaine's professors looked like that and he was literally about to write a letter of complaint to the hiring staff at Columbia University. As the man addressed the class, Santana and Kurt snuck in and went to the middle of the room. The two were running their mouths as always, and Blaine smiled at how sexy Kurt looked in those dark jeans and that sweater.

People took out their notes or laptops and Blaine passed forward the assignments confused students passed up to him. He ignored their stares for about 5 minutes before addressing the group near him.

"Listen, I know I'm a very handsome young man, but the professor is saying some brilliant shit right now and you're busy staring at me."

One girl turned forward right away but the others took their time. Blaine rolled his eyes and tuned back into the lesson. Kurt was crazy to say this class was a drag. It was great. He found himself smiling at the back of the boy's head on the other side of the room as he watched him jot down notes. But by the time Professor Matthews got into the importance of maintaining great customer relations, the boxer remembered that he came there to do something. He also knew he should do it and get out of the NYU building without getting caught so that he could get a taxi back uptown and get to his _actual _class on time. It was 20 minutes into the lesson when Blaine picked up his guitar and started to strum it, waiting until just about everyone turned back to see where the noise was coming from.

Kurt listened to his professor's lecture and copied down a few notes. He heard music go off and shook his head, wondering how someone could forget to mute their phone. Matthews went crazy when phones went off during class. But then the music got louder, and it sounded a lot like a live instrument. People turned their heads towards the source and Kurt heard a few gasps as he adjusted himself in his seat.

"Dios mío," Santana mumbled when she saw a head full of curly hair at the top level of the class. Blaine then stood up, walking down the steps and strumming, singing as he went.

"_Pack up and leave everything. Don't you see what I can bring? Can't keep this beating heart at bay. Set my midnight sorrow free, I will give you all of me just leave your lover, leave him for me. Leave your lover, leave him for me._"

Kurt's cheeks had to be the reddest red could get. He buried his face in his hands and smiled in defeat. Blaine did _not _show up at his class to sing him this song.

_I will sing it to you at the most inopportune times. _

No kidding.

Blaine smiled as he reached the main floor, playing a little louder. Students had their phones out and pointed at him and Kurt couldn't take the wide smile off his face as Blaine stared into his eyes. Santana looked between the two of them with a grin.

"_But if I can't have you I'll walk this life alone. Spare you the rising storms and let the rivers flow. You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain, or how it feels to fall behind and watch you call his name…"_

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave my classroom." Professor Matthews approached and Blaine smirked, dodging him as he continued to strum the guitar. He hopped up on the man's desk in one smooth motion, singing louder as he looked at Kurt.

"_Set my midnight sorrow free, I will give you all of me just leave your lover, leave him for me. Leave your lover, leave him for me._"

"I'm calling security."

Blaine looked at him and put both hands in the air. "Sorry Professor. I'll go." He jumped down and let the guitar hang over his back, students laughing and cheering him on. It was obvious they welcomed some action into the otherwise 'drag' of a class.

Kurt smiled at him and shook his head as Blaine blew him a quick kiss. He was absolutely speechless.

"That was Day 4, Hummel. How long are we going to have to go through this?"

The professor proceeded to have a conversation with campus security, giving them a description of Blaine's looks and what he was wearing. Blaine smiled at all the applause and dodged a bra that someone threw at him. He quickly ran out of the room after winking at a blushing Kurt, and once he'd ran down the steps of the building and safely arrived out front to hail a taxi, he considered the trip a success.

…

Kurt was going to strangle Blaine.

He'd dealt with congratulations from classmates, many of which he'd never spoken to, and he got high fives from people he didn't even know as he walked around campus. Word of Blaine's impromptu performance spread quickly, especially when most of the people in the Business classroom had recorded it and posted it online. He shook his head as he remembered it and how incredible Blaine was—how _psycho _he was, but also how good it made him feel. Sure, the rest of his school day was a little insane, but Blaine succeeded in making Kurt feel like he was worth something. He also showed other people that he thought Kurt was worth something. It was just… it was great.

Now, Kurt stood outside an NYU building, watching people get onto the university shuttle bus. He looked at the time on his phone. If Charles was going to be late, Kurt was _not _going to wait for him. Charles being late meant Kurt would be late for work, and that wasn't going to happen. He pulled out his phone to text Charles that he had 5 more minutes before he'd walk off when a silver Camaro pulled up. Kurt glanced up and his jaw almost dropped when he saw his boyfriend hop out in a designer suit, holding a bouquet of roses.

Charles smiled at him and took his time making his way over. He garnered a few looks.

"Happy 14 month Anniversary."

Kurt stared at him. "What are you doing? Whose car is that?"

Charles laughed a bit and leant in to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. "I got a role on that CW show Santana loves so much and it's big shit. I spent a little bit of my advance."

Kurt simply looked at him. "What? What show? What—"

"_The Right Wrongs_. I told you I'd get a fucking part, baby. And I also told you I'd take good care of you. These roses are for you, c'mon," Charles said, looking around and smiling. "We're attracting a crowd. It must be my car."

Kurt shook his head as he accepted the roses. "Charles, why in the hell would you go out and spend your money like this?"

Charles took his hand and walked them towards the car. Someone could be heard asking their friend just how many boyfriends Kurt had. "I'm good for it. Don't worry about that. Best part about it is we film in Connecticut and here in the city, so I don't have to move." He opened Kurt's door and kissed him on the cheek. "Didn't I tell you we'd be good? I told you to never to doubt me."

Kurt's head was spinning as he got in the car. It was slammed behind him. This was great for Charles, sure, and as he walked over to the driver's side, Kurt thought about how happy this lifestyle would make his boyfriend. But, he didn't want any part of it. Not with Charles.

Charles got in next to him and leant over, kissing Kurt again. He frowned a little when his boyfriend didn't reciprocate. "I'm going to take you to work now and hopefully on the way there you'll stop being mad at me. Maybe you'll be a good boyfriend and be proud of me, and happy that I accomplished this so fast. I mean I did great if I do say so myself."

Kurt looked out the window as they pulled off. "I am happy for you. This is just a lot to take in."

Charles agreed with that much. "That's because you didn't think I could do it."

Kurt was quiet.

The entire drive to Saks 5th Avenue consisted of Charles talking. He held Kurt's hand and went on and on about how much the producers loved him and how well he read the script and how he was going to be this big star. He was starting small but in a few years, he said he'd be up there.

Kurt thanked him when they pulled up in front of his job. "We… don't get me wrong, I'm elated for you. But we do still need to talk."

Charles undid his seatbelt. "Let me get your door for you." The dirty blond winked and before long he was on the other side of the vehicle, helping Kurt out. Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled his hand away.

"Charles. Just listen."

"Don't forget your roses," he reminded him. Kurt looked back at them and picked them up. He didn't see Blaine walking down the block towards them with Jeff or their friend Sugar, and Blaine didn't see them either.

**From Rachel:**

**Cooper says he'll be over tonight.**

Blaine raised an eyebrow at the message. She must've been joking. Or high. They hadn't seen their older brother since Blaine's 16th birthday. He probably didn't even know where they lived.

"So he liked it?" Sugar asked with a smile. "That's great. So when are you two going to stop being idiots and get together? God, I'm so excited to meet him."

Blaine smiled at her enthusiasm. Maybe it was a mistake bringing his friends to Kurt's job to meet him, but he did need to do a little shopping, and Kurt would be there. Why the heck not?

"Dude," Jeff stopped walking at once. Across the street was Kurt, and a guy was closer than he needed to be to have a casual conversation. "Is… is that this Charles kid Kurt was supposed to be breaking up with?"

Blaine looked up and it wasn't hard to find them even in the midst of a bustling city. They were pressed against a silver Camaro that was no doubt brand new, and Kurt had a large bouquet of roses in his hand. Blaine watched Charles smile as he placed his hand on Kurt's waist and when Kurt did nothing to move it, Blaine nodded his understanding.

This was bullshit.

"What the hell?" Sugar asked, turning to face him. "That doesn't look like a break up to me…"

Blaine shook his head. "Me either." he turned around in the opposite direction and started to walk. Sugar and Jeff shared a look before going to follow him.

"Blaine—"

"It's cool," he said, ignoring the pain in his chest. "It's fine."

Jeff looked back at the couple and stared between Charles and Kurt. He sighed heavily before running off to catch up with his friends.

"So," Charles resumed. "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to _Pippin _tonight. Afterwards we'll get dinner…"

Kurt looked at the tickets in the man's hands. He shook his head no. "I… All of this is wonderful, Charles. And it's great that you achieved this goal of yours so quickly, but—"

Charles raised an eyebrow as he interrupted. "But what?"

Kurt shook his head, their eyes meeting. "I think we should break up. No. I _know _we should. We should break up."

Charles stared at him for a while before he smiled. "W—What? Break up?"

Kurt nodded. "This isn't enough to make me happy. I mean, don't get me wrong because I am _thrilled _for you, but we aren't going to work out."

Charles dropped his arms from Kurt's side as he looked around the busy city avenue. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You're… You're breaking up with me? You?" He gave a puzzled look but eventually started to laugh. "Are you shitting me? You've spent months crying about how I'm not here and how you never see me and here I am, and you want to break up?"

Kurt looked at him. Charles was probably going to make a scene. "You showing up and showing off all of this great … stuff … it isn't enough for me, Charles. I…" he trailed off and Charles finished for him.

"Are ungrateful and stupid."

The teen smiled, standing up and placing the roses on top of Charles' Camaro. "Actually, I was just plain stupid. But now, I'm interested in seeing someone else who I know wants to be around me and doesn't mind when I want to be around him. Someone who gives a damn how _my _day went and didn't spend the entire car ride here talking about himself. I guess it didn't occur to you that maybe I don't care about what you have, but what's important is how I feel when I'm with you and the answer is I feel like absolute shit. Whether we're riding the bus or in your fancy new car."

Charles pulled out his keys after putting the tickets back in his pocket. "So, Kurt. Are you going to start letting every guy who moves into the apartment fuck you?"

"Fuck you, Charles."

The older man smiled. "That's fine. We can break up. I guess that means I'm back down to one boyfriend." He walked around the car. "But at least it's the one I actually want to be around. You know the reason why I've been canceling… I just enjoy being around him more. I mean, he doesn't take dick quite like you, Kurt, but he'll learn."

Kurt refused to let the tears threatening to spill actually do so. "Like I said, fuck you."

"Have a nice life with that midget, Kurt." Charles hopped into his car and slammed it shut. Kurt watched him pull off and took a deep breath, closing his eyes as tight as he could.

On top of everything else, he was late for work.


	8. Chapter 8 - Dysfunctional

**#SoHo**

A/N: I power-wrote this and it felt amazing. Hope you like it. Please review. :)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Kurt pressed the button for floor number 7 when he stepped into the elevator. His Wednesday had ended up being absolutely shitty. The worst part about it was that Kurt should've been happy—he had Blaine infiltrate the security of New York University just so he could sing a song to him and make him smile. He also got to break up with his asshole of a boyfriend Charlie, who Kurt was _overjoyed _to be able to call his ex-boyfriend now, and to top it all off, he was getting to go back to his apartment and tell Blaine that he was finally single. The thing was, Kurt allowed all that Charles said to him to sink in, and he ended up feeling like utter shit. He should've known there was another guy, and though Kurt's coworker who'd he'd sought advice from told him that Charles probably just said so because he was bitter about their break up, Kurt knew better. It made him feel like such a freaking idiot, and he was glad he _always _made them use protection. Regardless, he'd make sure to get tested for everything just in case.

Kurt stepped off of the elevator thinking about how he let someone who didn't care about him pretty much ruin his day. His performance at work was lackluster when he was usually the customer service King. He loved talking to people and helping out, especially when it came to fashion. Today though, after everything that happened, Kurt didn't even want to be around people. It sucked. The last thing he wanted was to give Charles the power to kill his mood the way the man had, but he couldn't help it. Kurt pulled out his keys as he approached. Maybe a long shower and some comfort food would help.

And of course Blaine. Blaine could definitely help. God, Kurt couldn't wait to fill him in on everything, but specifically the news that he had 'left his lover', just like the song, and was free.

The key turned in the lock and Kurt walked in after it was open. He tiredly stepped out of his shoes after locking the door back and pulled off his coat and scarf. It wasn't usually this cold before Thanksgiving but maybe this was confirmation that this winter would be a tough one.

As the teen hung up his coat, he hummed softly to himself, the tune of a song the glee club definitely covered while he was in high school. He couldn't remember what song it was though, and it started to annoy him. He didn't notice a man on the sofa, combing through the _Wall Street Journal _while he watched him, at least not until the man gave a chipper "Hello! You must be Kurt."

Kurt jumped and yelped from the fright at first, but when he turned and laid eyes on possibly the most handsome man in all of North America, he quickly composed himself and walked over to the living room. "Why yes, hello. I-I am Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

The man smiled, standing up to shake his hand. "It's lovely to meet you. I'm Cooper Anderberry. Rachel and Blaine's older brother. It's great to finally match a name to the face." Cooper tried not to laugh at how the young man was smiling up at him, heart eyes turned on. "Rachel's said a lot about you."

"All good things I hope," Kurt said teasingly. "Um… are they here? Rachel and Blaine, I mean. Wouldn't want you out here by your lonesome."

Cooper fixed his tie before sitting back down. "Don't worry. I'm fine. Rachel's in the back. The two of us just got in a few minutes ago. Apparently Blaine went to the gym even though he knew I was coming so we're just waiting for the knuckle head to show. I won't be long, just handling some family business."

Kurt wondered what that meant, but didn't think too far into it. His first thought was 'OH MY GOD THE ANDERBERRYS ARE IN A MOB' so he didn't want to dwell too long in that mind frame. "Well, just let me know if you need anything. I'm going to head to my room as well."

Cooper smiled at him. Kurt almost fainted. He wanted to meet their parents and thank them for producing such gorgeous male offspring. Wow. "I'll let you know. Thank you."

Kurt smiled and saluted before walking off. As soon as he was in his room, he literally slapped himself in the face for _saluting _like an idiot. Who does that? He tossed his backpack onto the bed before tossing himself and letting out a huge sigh. After everything that happened today, his mind would always travel back to Blaine. He wanted to see the boy so badly, maybe just to be held by him, or listen to his voice. Anything would help. Kurt rolled over and grabbed Punch, holding the stuffed gorilla against his chest and letting go of a deep breath. Maybe after a shower, he'd calm down a little, and Blaine would be home.

…

"My sister keeps texting me so I really need to go. I think our brother _actually _showed up."

Jeff nodded. "Must be important. I'll see you around, Blaine. And hey…"

Blaine turned around and looked back at his best friend. Jeff grabbed both side of his cheeks and looked him in the eye.

"Listen, I know things with Kurt looked bad but—"

"I don't even want to talk about it—"

"Hear me out," Jeff continued. "I for one think you need to think about this. Sure, we saw something that didn't look _great_, but then again, we literally looked for a second before you bailed. I know that Kurt likes you—"

Blaine moved his friend's hands and looked at Jeff. "I know where you're going, and I'm not going to say that Kurt doesn't like me, because I believe he does as well. But he's also in love with that dickwad, and maybe I don't compare. Honestly, I don't give a fuck anymore—"

"Yes you do."

"I don't." Blaine shrugged, taking a few paces backwards. "There's _plenty _of fish in the sea. I fucked up by falling for one that was attached to someone else and I won't make that mistake anymore."

Jeff sighed, watching Blaine retreat in the dark city. "Alright. Fair. But promise me that you'll think with your heart, because contrary to popular belief, you actually have one."

Blaine smiled. "Goodnight, Jeff."

"Kurt's a great guy. I like him. He makes you happy!"

Blaine was walking off, but he could hear his best friend continuing to shout things at him as he went. He respected Jeff and Jeff's decision not to see the worst in this. That was one way to look at it. However, Blaine decided to take the pessimistic approach. It was more realistic, he felt.

His phone rang when he got in front of the building but he ignored it. The boxing gloves swung around his neck as he got into the elevator, nodding to the boy and his mom who joined him. She smiled, and the little boy did as well.

Once on the 7th floor, Blaine stepped off, adjusting his book bag straps. He prepared himself to deal with Cooper and whatever it was he wanted, as well as Kurt. What sucked was that he really liked him, but Blaine was pissed and he felt he had every single right to be. He was trying to change his ways for a guy who was obviously playing him. It was karma, he guessed.

Rachel opened the door before he'd even stuck his key inside the hole. She glared at him. "So you don't know how to answer your phone?"

Blaine rolled his eyes and stepped in, almost tripping over Kurt's boot as he did so. "I do know how to answer my phone. I usually do answer my phone when someone I want to talk to calls." He looked at her.

Rachel closed the door behind him and then walked over to the table, joining her older brother. Blaine turned back and saw Cooper watching as he took off his peacoat. "Coop. Lovely seeing you again."

"Squirt." Cooper got up and walked over. Blaine stared at the man in his designer suit. It looked like he was doing good for himself helping their parents with the businesses. He looked like one of them now. "Give me a hug, champ!"

Blaine hung his coat and then held the boxing gloves in one hand as he went for a half hug with his older brother. "Hey."

Cooper pulled back, knowing that he might've been overstepping his boundaries. It'd been a while since he'd seen the both of them, and Blaine wasn't the type to _pretend _things were okay like Rachel would do. "So what exactly are you doing here?" Blaine questioned, his face showing little emotion.

"Well," Cooper began, leading the way over to the table. "As we know, you're turning 18 soon. In a month. Mom and dad asked that I bring the paperwork over to you so that you can get your trust fund when the day comes. I just need you to sign a few things."

Blaine walked over slowly, looking at Rachel. She smiled a bit. He didn't. "The last time we saw you Coop, you were here under the guise of coming for my birthday, but were really giving Rachel her papers to sign for when she was turning 18. Now, you're back so that I can sign papers. We haven't seen mom and dad in however long. So basically, what I'm getting from this is that we're merely business assets to you all."

"Blaine."

"No, Rachel. I'm tired of this. Let's be real… they sent us away to New York so that they could focus on work, right? They've given us this trust fund, hoping that we'd remember it and when we graduate, run back to Pennsylvania to continue their legacy. Just like Coop is doing. Am I right or am I wrong?"

Rachel was quiet. Cooper stared down at his briefcase and smiled a bit. It was sad and telling, but it was a smile no less. "He's actually right. And don't think I don't want to be here with you two. Don't think it doesn't kill me when you never answer my phone calls. But mom keeps me so busy with everything that I don't have much time for anything that _I'd _like to do."

Blaine shook his head. "You're their little bitch."

Cooper smirked. "Come sign the paper, Squirt."

Rachel shook her head and gestured for Blaine to join them. "Come on, Blaine. Let's not argue. You know how it's been for years. Let's just get this over with—"

"Bullshit."

"Blaine," Rachel warned. "Let's get this over with. If you don't want the money, sign the papers now and give it back when you get it."

Blaine looked at his older sister and listened, walking over to the table. Cooper observed their dynamic. She was probably the only person that could get him to listen nowadays. Blaine picked up the pen, reading over the document. "Where do I sign?"

Cooper told him that he marked Xs where Blaine should sign or initial. He turned around when he heard a noise and so did Rachel, looking up and seeing Santana and Kurt enter the kitchen. Kurt looked over at them curiously, and his eyes did brighten a bit when he saw Blaine. Santana was less subtle, walking over to the table they sat at in the dining area and reading over Blaine's shoulder. "What are you doing, puta?"

Blaine flipped a page and signed. He saw the amount noted and smirked. There was no way in hell he'd be giving any of the money back to his parents, or just letting it sit in the bank like Rachel was doing with hers. "Legal stuff. Go away."

"Trust fund babies, eh?" Santana said with a smile. "I might have to date the both of you. I could have a sugar mama and a sugar daddy. I'd be a genius."

Cooper stared at her and started to smile. "I don't believe we've met."

"She's a lesbian," Blaine said.

"I can work with that," Cooper said, wiggling his eyebrows. Rachel rolled her eyes, laughing. Santana smiled at him.

Fuck. This Anderberry was way too attractive to insult. She'd never come in to contact with the likes of someone she couldn't berate. It wasn't a good feeling.

"I've tried to change her mind," Kurt added from the kitchen. "If I can't change her mind, no one can."

Santana winked at him as the group laughed—all except Blaine. Blaine had tensed a little, and Rachel noticed, giving her brother a partly curious, partly suspicious look. Blaine glanced over at Kurt and rolled his eyes away before sliding all the paperwork back over to his brother. "Done."

Kurt noticed the way Blaine looked at him as he poured himself a glass of Coke. Something was _definitely _wrong.

"I'm leaving for work. Nice meeting you Copper."

"Cooper."

"Later Tana," Rachel said, standing up and looking between her brothers. "So what now? Are you headed back?"

Cooper dropped his head a bit in defeat. "I've got meetings in the morning. Mom would _kill _me if I blew this—"

"We actually don't care." Blaine said. He got up and Kurt watched the tension between the three, all before feeling the tension between himself and Blaine. The same Blaine who had the ability to make his entire world brighter was the Blaine that just walked past him without a word, not even a glance. Kurt stared in confusion, and before long, Blaine's bedroom door was slammed shut.

"It was great meeting you, Kurt. Thanks for letting my siblings rent here with you. I know they needed a place and I'm grateful."

Kurt smiled at him. He could tell Cooper wasn't as happy or chipper as he was before… whatever that was. Still, Kurt knew that Blaine's attitude wasn't because of that. It had to be something else. "It was great meeting you too."

Rachel smiled as the two shook hands before hugging her older brother. "I'll check on Blaine after he's calmed down a bit. Can I walk you out?"

"Please," Cooper said. He grabbed everything and said goodbye to Kurt again before Rachel was throwing on Blaine's coat and walking him downstairs. Kurt rubbed the nape of his neck and sighed.

It was only the middle of the week.

…

**From Fallon: **

**I think it is pretty awesome how you sang for that guy. And he's cute too. So what's up with you two?**

Blaine read the message and debated with himself about answering. He knew that Fallon was only asking because he wanted to know if Blaine was in a relationship. He didn't have time for games. Not anymore.

**From Fallon: **

**The videos went viral. There are like 5 different versions. You and he are pretty famous…**

Blaine shook his head at that. When Kurt's boyfriend saw the video, he'd be upset, but knowing Kurt, he'd get himself out of it. He was a smooth talker, after all. He'd been juggling the both of them over the past few days.

**To Fallon: **

**There's a new viral video every day. We'll be history pretty soon. **

**From Fallon: **

**Maybe. But it's still cute. You'd make a great couple. I wish that could've been us, but I'm ok with how things worked out. I know you hate me but we should be friends, Blaine. Seriously. **

**From Fallon: **

**And you're not allowed to hate me when you're the one who fucked up. **

Blaine was tired from the gym. He'd worked out hard, and sparred with another guy in the weight class just above him. He kicked his ass, but it was mostly because he was upset about everything that happened with Kurt and Charles. Mr. Motta put him on time out for hitting him too hard.

** To Fallon: **

**You're right. And I don't hate you. I'm mostly mad at myself. **

There was a knock on the door. Blaine knew right away that it was Kurt's. He had a distinct knock that was very light, mirroring the sound of his voice in a way. Blaine sat up on the bed and walked to the locked door, opening it.

"Hey," Kurt said softly. He was wearing Blaine's _Anderson Boxing Gym_ white hoodie with the black lettering again and Blaine hated that he looked so good in his clothes. Well, he loved and hated it equally. "I um… maybe you don't want to be bothered right now, but I'm getting the feeling that you're mad at me about something and I don't like it very much."

Blaine looked at him a bit longer. He stroked through his curly hair and the curls sprang back up when he let go. "Come in."

Kurt nodded at him before stepping in. He looked around the room before taking a seat on the bed. Blaine pulled off his top and Kurt couldn't help but stare, watching as the shirtless teen dug in his dresser drawers for a t-shirt to throw on. When Blaine's phone vibrated, Kurt glanced down out of habit. He saw the message.

**From Fallon: **

**I'm mad at me. I should've given you a chance. It's obvious you changed and I should've believed you when you said you could do better. I regret that now. **

Kurt raised an eyebrow before glancing up at Blaine. The teen had been watching him as he pulled his shirt on.

"Reconnecting with your ex?"

"Reading through my messages?"

Kurt pushed the phone away and looked at the wall, too exhausted to do this. "Ok. Be honest. What did I do to you?"

Blaine shook his head and went to pick up the phone.

"The last time I saw you, Blaine, we were on good terms. You sang to me. I loved it, even though I think you're crazy—"

"Well that wasn't the last time I saw _you, _Kurt."

Kurt turned to him. "What's your deal? If you don't want to do this anymore, and if you're getting back with Fallon, just tell me. There's no use for us pretending and wasting our time."

Blaine smiled and sat down on the bed. "You mean like you've been wasting my time?"

"And again, I have no clue what the hell you're talking about." Kurt said seriously.

Blaine continued to smile at him as he typed away at his phone. "You don't? I saw you outside your job with your asshole of a boyfriend who treats you like shit. I saw you against that car I assume was his, and you had roses, and you looked pretty fucking chummy to me, Kurt. So don't come in here and get mad at me for talking to Fallon when you have no fucking intention of breaking things off with Charles."

Kurt stared at Blaine for a while. The boy looked pretty pleased with himself, even though he did look a little hurt at the same time. So all this time, not only had Kurt felt like shit, but Blaine saw something, made an assumption, and felt like shit too.

"Speechless?" Blaine lay back and looked at the ceiling. "Just like I suspected."

Kurt shook his head and sat back on the bed, grabbing a pillow. "I guess you're not going to believe me, but I'm going to tell you anyway. Charles and I broke up today."

Blaine smirked. "You're right, I don't believe that. I saw something totally different."

"You saw him throwing his money in my face because he had just gotten a role on a TV show, and thinking that because he has money, it'd make me ride his dick and forget everything he put me through."

Blaine stopped smirking and looked at him now, seriously. Kurt didn't even want to look him in the eye.

"He picked me up in his brand new car after my classes, and he drove me to work. He told me that he's going to be a star and he's happy I'm by his side. He films close to the city so there won't be a problem. But once I told him that regardless of his success, I still wanted to break up with him, he let me know that he's not only fucking someone else, but they've been in a relationship, and the other guy is so much better than I am."

Blaine sat up now, staring at Kurt. "What?"

"It was because I told him I'd rather be with someone who made me happy instead of with a guy who had everything and made me feel like shit. He knew I was talking about you and he mentioned that he's been cheating. I believe him one hundred and ten percent." Kurt smiled as he wiped the tears from his face and shrugged. "I mean, I saw it coming. A year and two months later, on our _anniversary _at that, he admits that he's been with someone else. I feel like an asshole but I deserve it for being so stupid."

"You _do not _deserve any of this, Kurt." Blaine moved closer to him and Kurt shook his head no. "Don't—"

"No." Kurt pulled away. "If you can make things right with Fallon, I know how you feel about him—"

"Fuck Fallon." Blaine pulled Kurt back onto the bed when he tried to get up and trapped the boy with his legs. "Listen, I swear you can read our conversation. He hit me up to talk about seeing the video of me singing at NYU because apparently it's been spreading but none of that is important, ok? He's just realizing that I like someone else and he's probably trying to get back in because he isn't the center of my universe like he'd been the past few months."

Kurt lay back against the pillows and looked Blaine in the eyes. "You honestly don't have to explain it to me."

"I do though, because I really do want to be with you whenever you're ready, and I don't want you thinking that he and I have anything going on. I swear you can read the conversation. I have nothing to hide."

Kurt shook his head no when Blaine forced the phone in his face, laughing as he moved it away. "I trust you, Blaine."

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I was… I was just with my friends and that looked really bad, because I was telling them how great you are and then we all see that."

"Calm down," Kurt said, laughing. "Just breathe."

Blaine rolled off of him and shook his head. "I should've listened to Jeff. He's right about _everything_."

Kurt watched him before taking his hand. "I'm sorry that you saw what you saw and it looked the way it did."

The boxer looked down at their hands. He licked his lips before speaking. "I'm sorry that asshole cheated on you. I wish I would've met you when you got to the city. I mean… I was with someone then and you probably wouldn't be interested because I was still in high school, but I wouldn't let you date that fake motherfucker."

Kurt smiled as he pulled Blaine back down, the two of them lying with one another. "Your language is out of this world."

"I don't give a fuck." Blaine looked up at the ceiling, still trying to relax. "He's not getting away with that."

"Don't worry about it."

"I'm not worried at all." Blaine turned to face Kurt. "I'm sorry. Whatever you want to do tonight, I'm all yours. If you want to talk, if you want to just listen to music, I don't care. We can watch Lifetime… I won't complain."

Kurt laughed a little. "I don't know." They caught eyes and before long, Blaine was looking at his lips. Kurt smiled, rubbing the teen's arm. "We can probably get something to eat and then you can talk to me about why you seemed so upset with your brother and sister if you feel like it."

Blaine rolled his eyes at that. His phone continued to vibrate and he ignored Fallon. He was sure it was Fallon. "I don't want to bore you with that just yet. It's too soon. But our family is the furthest thing from perfect you'll probably ever meet."

Kurt nodded. Most families had their moments.

Blaine spoke. "What do you want to eat? Let's do takeout—"

_Knock. Knock. _

He sighed because Kurt stopped playing in his hair and pulled away. He rolled over and got up. "Rach?"

She came in and smiled. "It's me. Oh! Didn't know Kurt was in here."

He smiled at her and stood up. "I was just checking on him. I'll be across the hall."

Rachel nodded and smiled at Kurt as he squeezed past her. She noticed he'd been wearing Blaine's hoodie for a while now, and as she closed the door and locked it behind him, she looked at her little brother.

"I'm not stupid."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "I don't remember calling you stupid? At least not recently?"

"What's going on with you two? Charles will go crazy—"

"First of all, Charles isn't in the picture anymore so don't worry your precious little head with that." He walked over and slid on his flip flops. "Secondly, if there was something going on between us, how would it be any of your business, sis?"

Rachel watched her brother. "They broke up? Why?"

Blaine shook his head. "Because the guy is a dick, right? You said it yourself."

"And," Rachel continued. "It would be my business because I live here too, and if you both decide you're going to start dating or… having sex!" The girl shouted, though it was evident by her face she hadn't meant to. Blaine held back his laugh. "Then where does that leave me if you guys have a fight and decide to break up? You're not exactly the levelheaded type, Blaine. Would you be able to get along with a guy you had a bad break up with? What about if you two need space? What is he going to do? Ask you to go across the hall? You two live together for crying out loud!?"

Blaine took a deep breath and stared at her. "We're not together so why are you getting worked up?"

"Because you've liked him from day one and I know that, because I know you, and boys tend to fall for you Blaine. I've had friends who I was sure were straight start coming over more often because you were around—"

"Jesse?" Blaine asked with a smile. "Oh, he gave me my first hand job. It was sophomore year. God, he was amazing."

Rachel stared at him. "He… he did what?"

Blaine smiled. "He taught me a lot; we'll put it that way."

Rachel gave an incredulous look. "I wasn't even talking about him! What the hell?"

Her younger brother rubbed the nape of his neck. "Well he's the only one of your straight friends who showed any interest. Not sure who else you could be talking about. Maybe they _actually _liked you, Rach. Crazy huh?"

"Don't ruin this for me, Blaine. I like living here. I asked you kindly not to go after Kurt."

Blaine rolled his neck and dropped both hands by his side. "I can't help that I like the guy, ok? I'll admit it. And if he likes me too, then what do you want us to do?"

Rachel shook her head and turned to the door. Her brother caught her before she could storm out.

"Listen, RayRay. I love you. You're all I've got, and I don't mind because you're the most awesome sister a guy could ask for. But, Kurt and I have a good thing going. We aren't together, we're just friends, but I have let him know that I'm interested and he likes me too."

Rachel nodded. "I get it, B."

"I don't want you to be mad at me. Kurt and I aren't going to have a huge blow out. He dealt with that in his last relationship, aight? I'm not putting him through that bullshit."

"You shouldn't, because he's a good guy. But he should treat you right as well, because you're amazing too."

Blaine smiled, pulling her in close and kissing her cheek. She laughed and reciprocated the hug. "I came in here to talk about Cooper and mom and dad but—"

"Can we not?" Blaine asked. "I'm not in the mood to discuss them. I'm feeling kind of good."

Rachel nodded. "I understand. But they want us to come home for Thanksgiving and get caught up."

Blaine started laughing as he let her go. "Who wants us to come home?"

"Mom and dad, apparently." Rachel shrugged. "They invited Kurt and Santana as well, to get to know who we're living with, and they want to know how we're doing in school. Now would be a good time to come clean about you not going into business and instead doing pre-med…"

Blaine scoffed. "What're they going to do? Shun me to death? We've seen them three Christmases, Rach, since they shipped us here. That's it. Their money has been raising the both of us. If they shunned me, I'd be _thrilled_."

Rachel leant against the door. "I know you're upset, and trust me I am too. But personally, I would like to go back home."

Blaine looked at her. "I don't. This is home."

"Well," she began. "It's Thanksgiving. A couple days. I'll get to see my old friends. And I miss mom and dad. I know maybe I shouldn't, because of everything that's happened, but phone calls don't do justice..."

Blaine opened the door. "Why would I want to take Kurt and Santana anywhere near them? Dysfunctional isn't enough to describe us and you know it."

Rachel nodded. "I do. But it's a couple days. Then, we can get back on with life. It'll be easy." They both stepped into the hall and Blaine looked at her before knocking on Kurt's door. "Well whatever. We're going to get something to eat and watch a movie on the couch. Care to join?"

Rachel smiled. "Yeah, I'd love to. What are we eating? I'll order it."

Kurt opened the door and smiled at the both of them. "Hey. Everything cool?"

Blaine nodded at him. "Yeah. We're good. Want to go get some Thai with me and stop at 7-Elevn on the way back?"

Kurt smirked. "You're not getting a Slurpee and keeping the whole building awake all night. Santana told me she wanted to chop your nipples off last time I let that happen. Mine too."

Rachel's eyes went wide. "Oh heavens."

Blaine smiled, linking arms with the both of them in the hallway. "Fine. Pizza it is."


	9. Chapter 9 - Game Play

**#SoHo**

A/N: Just a little Klaine filler. Enjoy xD

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The past couple days had gone smoothly. It seemed like time was moving slowly, but it was going smoothly nonetheless.

Blaine had come to realize one thing while living with a single Kurt Hummel, and that one thing was Single Kurt Hummel was an absolute tease.

Maybe it was Blaine's fault for participating in his games. Kurt had a lot of games. They'd played cat and mouse and they'd done the lean-in-like-we're-going-to-kiss-but-not-actually-do-it game. They'd danced around the term _boyfriend _but hadn't actually said it, and while Blaine was participating, Kurt was the king of this.

Truth be told, Blaine wanted what he wanted, and he was used to getting it. That didn't seem to be the case when it came to him and Kurt.

Kurt was a tease.

Blaine exited the subway station as he thought about it. He got off the train at 5th Avenue and 53rd Street with the intention of surprising Kurt after work, and he really wanted to take him somewhere nice to spend time together. Maybe they'd end up at Santana's and Jeff's job later that evening, and maybe he could get Kurt to dance with him, but for now, Blaine just wanted to take it easy. He knew that tomorrow would be the start of the weekend and that he was pretty much Kurt's bitch due to the bowling match he and Rachel lost, so before _that _began, Blaine hoped that he'd get some alone time with him.

Despite living together, alone time wasn't very easy to come by. Kurt and Blaine happened to live with two girls—one of which happened to have a thriving social life and invited friends over for drinks after work, and the other who happened to be the Queen of Accidental Cockblocking. Blaine couldn't fault his sister because she honestly wasn't doing the things she did on purpose, but Blaine happened to hate when he'd _finally _be alone with Kurt on the sofa and in would come Rachel. It was beginning to get frustrating.

They would sometimes get to be alone in one of their bedrooms, but that didn't last long. They both had assignments to take care of and Kurt often kicked Blaine out so they could complete them, _separately. _

"_I can't focus on my accounting if all I can do is think about how good kissing you would feel."_

Total. Fucking. Tease.

Blaine crossed the one-way street and ended up outside of Saks Fifth Ave. He checked the time and saw there were a few minutes left of Kurt's shift before he'd be off for the weekend, and Blaine hoped that Kurt didn't opt to do overtime because he had plans for them. They may not have been elaborate, but they were plans nonetheless.

He put his headphones on and leant against the building. Two women walked over and he held the door for them, and they politely smiled before entering. Blaine returned his hand to his pocket and looked around the city, noticing how many stores were hanging their Christmas decorations and how New York City was already lit up. It wasn't even Thanksgiving until next week, but after Halloween, New York City went into P_repare for Christmas _mode. That annoyed Blaine. It seemed like people were in a rush to skip over the holiday that reminded them to take a minute to be grateful just so they could celebrate the holiday where they could get shiny new things.

_The only thing I want for Christmas is Kurt, anyway. _

_Oh my god, that was fucking cheesy. _

_What has he turned me into? _

Blaine shook his head and watched a tourist bus drive by. It was getting dark out now. As he watched the people snap photos, he couldn't help but think about how much he'd changed over the past few weeks. He'd gone from being just another asshole, getting sucked off in the locker room of his gym and having little regard for other people— little regard for himself too honestly, to showing up at the workplace of the guy he liked to pick him up and take him out. He wondered if his behavior was borderline creepy, or if it had actually crossed the line already, and that was when he felt someone lowering his headphones.

Kurt smiled when he noticed Blaine standing outside the Saks building. He had this pensive look on his face, and his headphones were covering his ears while playing loud music, so even when Kurt did call out to him, he didn't respond. He only continued watching a bus go down 5th while looking as if he was in extremely deep thought. Kurt walked over.

Kurt didn't know if he was into the 'bad boy' look or what, but Blaine looked incredibly sexy. Everything from his black earrings to the slashes in his eyebrows, to those beautiful lips, and don't get Kurt started on the tattoos. It was hard living with a boy as sexy as Blaine and not being able to touch him whenever and wherever.

Ok. That wasn't entirely true. Kurt could totally reach out and touch if he wanted to, but he and Blaine were in the middle of an unspoken competitions of sorts. Ever since he and Charles ended things, this little game between the two of them had begun. It was as if Blaine was waiting for Kurt to be the first to crack, while Kurt was trying to break him. He'd almost done it, too. There were a couple times over the past few days that Blaine's eyes had darkened as he pinned Kurt to the mattress, leaning in slowly. The entire time, Kurt smirked because he knew Blaine would give in first.

But then he wouldn't.

It was frustrating to say the least. Yes, they both knew they wanted to be each other's, and though they both agreed it was a bit early to go into things after Kurt's break up, neither could deny that they really did want to go into things despite that. Kurt wasn't exactly sure when their little _game_ had started, but he knew he wanted Blaine to crack and fast. Those lips looked so _kissable. _

And maybe Kurt was curious about how Blaine's two piercings would feel against his tongue. Maybe.

Blaine smiled when he noticed it was Kurt slowly removing his Beats headphones. He continued to face front as the elder leant in, whispering in his ear.

"Waiting for someone?"

Blaine bit his lip at the feeling and grabbed his phone, muting the music. He turned and looked at Kurt; their eyes locked and lips a few centimeters apart. "I might be."

Kurt smirked as he looked down at Blaine's lips. He reached into the boy's leather jacket and put his cell phone there. "Hold this for me? My coat has no pockets and my jeans' pockets aren't big enough."

Blaine grabbed his hand and held it before Kurt could pull away, lacing their fingers together. As soon as they touched, he felt how his entire body lit up in the bitter, November cold. He loved that feeling. "How was work, gorgeous?"

Kurt leant against the wall as well and looked out over Fifth Avenue, rubbing Blaine's hand with the pad of his thumb. "I can't complain. Of course, all I could do is think about you…"

Blaine laughed and shook his head. "You're so full of it."

"Hardly," Kurt said with a smile. "Thank you for showing up, by the way. It was a lovely surprise."

Blaine nodded to him. He stood up off the wall and began to walk, and Kurt tried not to blush too hard at the two of them began walking down the avenue hand in hand. People seemed to part as they went through and he was almost certain it was because of Blaine's bad boy persona. "Where are we going? The train is back that way?"

"So you think I'd come all the way to pick you up just to take you back home? I mean, while a sweet gesture, it isn't very romantic."

"Ah," Kurt sang with a small smile forming on his lips. "So Blaine is the romantic type? Do tell…"

Blaine smirked. "Well I haven't gotten it all figured out just yet."

Kurt laughed but when Blaine spun him around and pulled him back against his chest, he could only smile as he leant in closer. He noticed Blaine's eyes on his lips as he began to speak. "I bet all of this is an act. You're not as clueless as you want people to believe. I bet you're a real romantic."

Blaine bit his lip as his hands moved lower to the teen's waist. He rested them there beneath Kurt's coat. "Maybe I could be romantic. But only for you because I really like you."

Kurt lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh? Is that so?"

"Do you doubt me?" Blaine asked, pulling him closer. He smiled, and it was slyer than anything else. "I think you'd be ridiculous to question me. Don't question a man who would randomly start singing angsty ballads to you in the middle of New York City."

Kurt threw his head back as he laughed and Blaine smiled at the beautiful melody. He could literally feel the boy shaking in his arms and see the laugh lines around his eyes, and it would be so easy to kiss Kurt right now. It'd be so easy to hold him closer and peck slowly across his lips.

But not now.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" Blaine asked him instead, loosening his hold a bit. Kurt looked as if he'd complain but simply slid his hand back into the boxer's. "I thought about ice skating at Bryant Park, or going to the River Café. I've never been. Or we can walk over to Times Square, go down Broadway, sneak into a show…"

Kurt grinned as he pulled Blaine forward so that they could start walking again. "So are you asking me out on a date?"

Blaine scoffed as he looked around, avoiding the question with a smile. Kurt laughed. "You wish. I'm just trying to hang out."

"Uh huh."

"And maybe cuddle or kiss a little," Blaine continued, smiling at Kurt's laugh. "But this isn't a date…"

"Admit it. You want to be my boyfriend and you want to take me on a date. It's cute," Kurt said with a wink. Blaine shook his head, looking around as they walked, though his adorable blush was giving him away. "The River Café is in Brooklyn, right? Let's do that."

Blaine smirked. "Ok. So you want to sit on the water with me at the River Café, under the Brooklyn Bridge, feeding each other while we stare out at the skyline. Basically you're saying you're as much of a romantic as you accuse me of being…"

Kurt rolled his eyes away as he listened. "I'm pretty sure you had that whole speech planned out because you knew I'd pick food over busting my face open while ice skating or breaking into a Broadway theater, so really _you're _the romantic. I've proved my point."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh. "You're impossible."

Kurt walked ahead of him so that they could squeeze past a crowd, their hands still linked. He led the way towards 8th Avenue hoping to catch the A train from there. Blaine smiled to himself as they walked.

"Are you ready for this weekend? I have tons of laundry ready and _so _many Ryan Gosling movies set aside."

Blaine looked up and watched Kurt adjust his scarf with his free hand. "Ugh. I guess it depends on how mean you're going to be to me."

"Me? Mean?" Kurt smiled. "Never that, Blaine."

"If you were nice, you'd let me off the hook."

"If I were _stupid _I'd let you off the hook."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well I guess just in case you forgot, I'll remind you that I'm all for being your sexual slave as well."

Kurt's cheeks got redder and Blaine knew it wasn't because of the cold weather. "I'll keep that in mind. So tell me how your day went."

They walked down the side street and passed an Irish Pub. Blaine pulled Kurt a little closer and wrapped his hand around his waist as they walked, and Kurt moved into his side to stay warm.

At least that was the excuse he would've used if Blaine accused him of liking this too much. He liked it a lot, but no one needed to know that.

"I think my day went okay," Blaine began. He thought for a moment. "As you know I went to the gym before school. I'm trying to gain a few more pounds so that I can face this guy in the weight class above mine. The dude I was scheduled to fight next got injured skiing or so his trainer says. Anyway, I'm going to put on weight and face this Garrison kid. He's going for the title this weekend and I'm certain he'll win it."

Kurt nodded as he listened. "Just to be clear, you do wear the protective head gear and all that when you're in the ring, right? I just don't want to think about anyone hitting you repeatedly in the face."

Blaine smirked. "I don't let anyone get that close. My style is to end the fight in the first few rounds. Besides, I know I need to stay pretty for my future boyfriend."

Kurt smiled. "Oh, the poor soul."

Blaine laughed. "You don't know the half of it gorgeous."

They were quiet for a while and Kurt looked both ways as they stopped to cross the road. Blaine held him firmly by the hip, staring ahead. He felt Kurt looking at him after a while, and as taxis sped by he turned to face him.

"You do know I was kidding, right?" Kurt asked. "Any guy would be lucky to have you, and I'm sure they'd know it. I know it."

Blaine continued to stare into his eyes and realized Kurt was being genuine. They'd spent so long joking around that the moment of seriousness took him by surprise, but he was definitely grateful for it. "That's why when you're finally, _officially _mine, I'm not letting you go."

Kurt smiled and began to cross the street once they had the right of way. "_When _I'm officially yours, huh?"

"You heard me. And we both know you're already mine so there's no need to act surprised."

Kurt bit his lip into a smirk. "Your confidence has always been the most adorable thing about you."

Blaine smiled. Kurt's denial was entertaining. "The gym was fine. School was ok too. Fallon asked me some more about you. I think those videos people posted online helped him to find a new crush because you're a topic of major discussion."

Kurt scoffed. "He definitely wants you back."

Blaine shrugged at that. "I'm not entirely convinced. We've been at this for years. I'm sure he's over … us."

They crossed the street in the middle of a large group and Kurt thought about that. It was obvious the two of them had history… Blaine had been with Fallon since high school, he said. He'd made mistakes and tried to get him back after they broke up, and a few times he was forgiven. And even though Blaine told him after the last time Fallon wasn't having it, what was to say that when he decided he wanted Blaine back, he wouldn't try his hardest to get him?

"What're you thinking about?"

Kurt looked over and shook his head, falling in line with Blaine as they held hands once more. "I just hope Fallon knows you're off limits now, that's all."

Blaine smirked and bit his lip. "Am I?"

Kurt nodded while making the _duh _face. "I'm not entirely certain he does, though. But I don't want him going after something he can't have."

"I see." Blaine was trying to stay casual but inside he was literally doing cartwheels. "So I'm off limits, huh?"

"Of course," Kurt told him. "If I'm yours then you're mine and that's the way it is."

"Hmm." Blaine looked around as they neared 8th Avenue, trying not to smile like the Kool-Aid man. "We may as well make it official, then. You should just say what you want if you want it…"

Kurt smiled as he started to swing their hands. "I'll say what I want after you say what you want…"

"You just want me to ask first," Blaine accused, and when Kurt smirked he laughed. "Truth is, I can definitely break you."

"Doubt it."

"I bet you'll be kissing me by the end of the night."

Kurt smiled as they reached 7th Avenue. He looked down to Broadway and smiled. The sight was always beautiful. "You're funny, Blaine. The only way I'd kiss you is if you were to kiss me first, because you know you want to."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "So the games continue."

"What games?"

They started across Times Square together and Blaine smiled, shaking his head. He was going to say something but decided against it. Kurt was the king at this and he had to respect that. "Whatever, Hummel."

Kurt laughed. They walked slowly with the large crowd, fingers still linked together. Kurt let go only when they got to the subway entrance, and right then he felt Blaine's hands on his waist, keeping him close as they approached the turnstile. Immediately he began to compare the way this felt with Blaine to the way this felt with Charles, and there wasn't much of a comparison. Maybe it was because everything was new and exciting, but for some reason Kurt felt like he belonged in Blaine's arms. It was almost like the rest of the world didn't matter. He and Blaine could take their time and move at their own accord, because what was most important was being with one another. With Charles, it seemed like everything was rushed. They'd hold hands and they'd hug, but it was more of a show than it was an 'I really enjoy being with you' thing like it was with Blaine.

They didn't notice that the train had already pulled onto the platform until Blaine realized that a group of people were approaching them. Said people had just gotten off the train. Kurt noticed that there were a bunch of New Yorkers running past him to make it on and that's when they realized they were probably going to miss it.

"Run!" Blaine said, sliding his wallet into his back pocket and taking off through the crowd. Kurt laughed as he followed, speeding up and passing Blaine when he found a clear path through the mob of people. He just made it to the train on time, sticking half his body through the closing doors and holding it for a running Blaine who squeezed on beside him. They were laughing, but no one else was. The train was packed and Kurt barely had space to stand, _forget about _Blaine.

"We can make this work," Blaine said anyway.

"Let's just wait for the next one—"

"Stop squirming, we got this…" Blaine pulled Kurt tight against him and they laughed as the doors started to close. He was stuck between Kurt who was literally pressed against the doors and an extremely tall chick behind him who in no way look impressed by their shenanigans.

"See?" he asked. "This isn't bad at all."

Kurt continued to giggle as Blaine's nose touched his own; the train jerking forward and the two of them almost falling along with the rest of the people who stood. "Ouch. I can barely breathe. We could've waited for the next train. And why are you touching my butt?"

"You can't prove that it's me," Blaine told him with a straight face.

Kurt rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders. "You're an idiot." He started smiling as the boy buried his face around his neck and started fondling his ass more. "I guess my first order of business this weekend will be to get a massage since you love using your hands."

Blaine kissed him on the cheek and moved his hands into Kurt's back pockets. The train was moving slowly, but they were moving. The kid standing next to them leant against the door and started to read, pretending not to notice Blaine feeling up Kurt.

"I can do that..."

"I bet." Kurt felt himself blushing. He looked around and saw that most everyone else was immersed in a book or their music or fast asleep, but there was one guy who stared at them from where he stood holding onto a pole. He looked away from the guy's hateful glare and thought about urging Blaine back a little but there wasn't much room for that.

"I told you you'd be kissing me first."

Blaine smiled as he moved his lips from Kurt's jaw. "You want mouth-on-mouth action though, so technically I'm still not giving you want you want."

Kurt smiled back, cocking his head to the side and staring into hazel eyes. "So if that were true, which is debatable might I add, I'd be the only one who wanted mouth-on-mouth action is what you are saying?"

Blaine slid his hands out from Kurt's back pockets and held him close by the waist as the doors opened. One person got off from their exit and it looked like five or so people wanted to step on, but there was nowhere to fit. One guy thought about trying but Blaine shook his head no. He digressed. When the doors closed a few seconds later, Blaine slid his hands back over Kurt's ass, acting indifferent when Kurt smirked at him knowingly. "I'm not saying that. But I know how bad you want it. I can see it in your eyes."

Kurt started to chuckle before he looked away. He found the same guy staring at him and glared back before looking in the opposite direction. Seriously, if he had a problem, he didn't have to look. It was a big train. He could find something else to focus on. But then he felt Blaine kissing his chin and had to smile, looking his roommate directly in the eyes.

"Just do it and get it over with, Anderberry."

Blaine smiled, and when he spoke their lips literally brushed one another's. "Do what?"

Kurt almost closed the minimal distance between them. He was so close to doing it. But he couldn't let Blaine win when he'd had control for the past few days. He brought his hand forward while the other arm stayed rested on Blaine's shoulder and pulled at a few curls peeking from beneath the teen's beanie. They bounced right back into place and Kurt smiled. "Nothing."

The train sped into the next station. This time, a lot more people got off. Kurt and Blaine stood aside and watched as space was freed up, and the WNBA player went to take the only available seat. Blaine stepped back a bit; his hand on Kurt's waist and the other holding onto the pole, and they let people on while staying in their spot by the doors.

Kurt continued to stare at Blaine, watching the freshman observe their surroundings. He stared and had to smile to himself because if this was the guy he was going to call his boyfriend, he'd seriously lucked out. The doors closed, opened again, and then closed, and Blaine looked away from the other passengers and back at Kurt. He smiled when he saw the blue eyes had been trained on him.

"Like what you see?"

Kurt smiled, though he rolled his eyes. "I do."

Blaine winked, making him laugh. As the train started to move, he stepped in closer and buried his face in Kurt's neck again. The scarf was making it difficult but it was good enough for Blaine. Kurt ignored everyone else and clutched at the leather around Blaine's biceps, holding onto him. He smiled as he whispered in his ear. "What are you going to sing now that I'm single? You should get a set list ready for tomorrow."

Blaine grinned and lifted his head. Their eyes locked again. "A set list? So you want a concert?"

Kurt nodded, biting his lip. The action made Blaine's eyes drop. He slowly licked them because he was a tease and then spoke. "A concert for one."

Blaine hummed acknowledgement; eyes still on Kurt's lips. "If you have any requests I'll see what I can do…"

Kurt smiled. He slowly lowered his hands down Blaine's chest before moving them back up, linking them around the boy's shoulders. "Alright, future boyfriend."

Blaine glanced back up to his eyes and smiled. He licked his lips and stepped in further, and Kurt tried to fight off how excited he was getting from the way Blaine's hands caressed his ass combined with seeing those piercings. They were in public so it wasn't too hard to keep himself in check, but _still. _

"Fucking fags."

Kurt looked up first. Blaine's reaction was delayed, trying to make sure he'd actually heard what he heard, but when he saw Kurt staring behind him with a half-horrified, half-disgusted look on his face, he knew he wasn't hearing things. Someone had gasped, too.

He let go of Kurt and turned around, and Kurt grabbed him as best he could before he could do anything dumb like hit this person. The guy rolled his eyes away and mumbled beneath his breath. That made Blaine upset.

"If you have something to say, you can speak up like a man. Don't be a bitch."

The guy was older, maybe in his mid-thirties, and he had a pea coat on over a suit and tie. A brief case was in the hand that wasn't holding onto the pole above their heads. Blaine watched as the guy smirked and replied.

"Me? A bitch? Says the guy who takes it up the ass. Keep that behind closed doors, because I'm pretty sure no one in their right mind wants to see that shit."

Kurt felt him tense. "Blaine, this guy isn't worth—"

Blaine moved out of Kurt's grasp and pulled the man away from the pole. He stumbled back and fell to the ground, landing on his brief case. Kurt's eyes went wide as the train riders gasped and a man quickly got up and stood in between them. It was then that Blaine stepped back, because he was really considering punching him in the face. Someone got their phone out to record and pouted when the fight was over before anything really happened.

Blaine smiled but backed away, watching as the guy tried to stand up. He felt a hand on his wrist and allowed Kurt to drag him back. The train pulled into a new station and Kurt stared as the man who broke up the altercation said something to the homophobe. He then turned to Blaine once the train pulled to a stop.

"Is this guy really worth going to jail over? A stranger who said something stupid?" the man asked.

Blaine looked back at the guy and shook his head no as a few passengers got off. "He's not worth shit to be honest."

"Fuck you," the homophobe said.

"I'm right here if you want to stop running your mouth and come do something about it…"

"Blaine," Kurt warned. The homophobe went quiet when the man who saved the day told him to watch it. He said he wouldn't break it up if he kept talking shit and returned to his seat. Blaine smiled at him but Kurt quickly turned him around.

"Blaine."

"I'm sorry."

Kurt looked over his shoulder at the guy and watched as he continued to stare. Someone had given him their seat. The guy mouthed the word 'fag' again and gave him the finger. Kurt rolled his eyes away and faced Blaine, leaning in slowly.

"You know what? You win."

Blaine arched an eyebrow as he tried to understand, but before he could wrap his head around anything, Kurt's lips were on his. They were soft and sweet and it was gentle until it wasn't.

Eventually, it got hot. Like Kurt biting on his bottom lip and asking permission to take it further hot.

Blaine squeezed his hips as his eyes damn near rolled back. He let Kurt's tongue explore his mouth and moaned and the soft kiss that followed, chasing it when Kurt pulled away. When he opened his eyes, he saw Kurt smiling.

"That was nice."

Blaine stared at him.

"Maybe I shouldn't have let our first kiss be a fuck you to some asshole but I really needed to do that."

Blaine nodded, still quiet. Kurt smiled at him.

"Maybe our second kiss can be more for us…"

Blaine nodded again. Kurt almost laughed, but instead he kissed Blaine again.

And boy, could he get used to this.

The next stop was West 4th Street – Washington Square. Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him off the train, after waving goodbye to that asshole of course, and though they were far from the River Café, Blaine didn't ask any questions. They exited the station and ended up at Washington Square Park a few minutes later. Kurt walked in the direction of the fountain, hand in hand with Blaine, and they sat down in front of it. A little boy was playing at the piano with a group gathered around him, and Kurt saw Blaine staring at him.

"Can we talk about that?"

Blaine nodded.

Kurt turned to him with a smile. "I'm listening…"

"I'm not sorry. There was a girl sitting on her boyfriend's lap right across from him and he didn't say anything about that."

Kurt nodded too. "I understand. But did you have to put your hands on him? I mean you're a boxer, you could've really hurt him."

"But I didn't," Blaine said, turning to face Kurt. His eyes moved to the boy's lips and he leant in. Kurt smiled as he stopped him, though he traced his thumb across the boy's lips.

"We can go to the River Café tomorrow night. Let's walk home from here, ok?"

Blaine nodded. He slid closer over the fountain and cupped Kurt's face, pulling him in for a kiss. When their lips touched, Kurt relaxed into it and his fingers played at curls on the nape of the boy's neck. Blaine smiled as he pulled back.

"We should talk about the fact that I won and what my reward will be."

Kurt bit his lip and smiled as he looked away. The park was beautiful at night. Most all of NYC was beautiful at night, but he focused on the arch as a bike rider went by and then at the group surrounding the little boy playing Chopsticks at the piano. Blaine took his hand and Kurt looked over at him.

"I don't remember agreeing to a bet where you'd be rewarded something if I lost…"

Blaine smiled and looked down at their laced hands. "What're you doing for the holiday?"

"Thanksgiving?"

Blaine nodded. Kurt moved closer so they were pressed hip to hip. Blaine wrapped an arm around him. Fuck anyone who'd have a problem with it. "I have to work on Black Friday so I'm not doing much," Kurt answered.

Blaine frowned a little. "Rachel is making us go back to Pennsylvania for Thanksgiving. She says my mom and dad invited you and Santana to their huge mansion as some sort of thanks for moving us in. I don't intend on going if you're not coming with me."

Kurt smiled. "That's very nice of them. But calling out of work on Black Friday is basically like asking to be fired."

Blaine nodded. "I know. I'll see if I can work something out so you can have the day off."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at that before laughing a bit. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing," Blaine said with a smile. "Is Holly Evans still regional manager?"

Kurt nodded as he wondered why in the hell Blaine knew that. "She is…"

Blaine nodded. "Ok. I'm going to go kick this kid off the piano and play something for you, ok?"

Kurt was still confused by everything else that was just said in the conversation that he didn't have much time to dispute when Blaine had gotten up. The boy pulled off his leather jacket and was left in a casual blue sweater that hugged his body in every correct way possible. Kurt accepted the leather jacket and watched Blaine walk off—the bad boy smiling at the little kid and getting permission to take over. He sat next to the boy and high fived him before his fingers ran across the ivory keys, something old and familiar resonating in the air. People surrounding him started to swoon and Kurt smiled as he watched Blaine, standing up to go and join the crowd gathered.

_Someday, when I'm awfully low  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight_

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
_And your cheeks so soft_  
_There is nothing for me but to love you_  
_And the way you look tonight_

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine found him in the crowd and that stupid smile spread across his face, followed by that idiotic wink of his. He couldn't help but blush when people realized that Blaine was singing to him, though, and as Blaine continued, he blew a small kiss. It was amazing how little chill Blaine had. Absolutely amazing.

_With each word your tenderness grows  
Tearin' my fear apart  
And that laugh... wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart_

_Lovely ... Never, never change_  
_Keep that breathless charm_  
_Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you_  
_Just the way you look tonight_

Sometimes 'losing' wasn't all that bad, huh?


End file.
